


Loyal Soldier

by Gabby (Kirahsoka)



Series: Where I've Always Been [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Commitment, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Honor, Rex is da man, Sad and Happy, Star Wars events in a fantasy AU world, Without Rex the world would crumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirahsoka/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: Captain Rex, Shili 501st, has a purpose. And, as always, he will see it through.This is a companion story to "Where I've Always Been" (Ahsoka/Barriss-centric story) and set in the same universe/timeline. This story focuses on Rex, both pre and post Palpatine.Note: You don't have to read the main story to understand this one. Though, it will reference a few "twists" from the main story, so you will get spoilers. That said, I've tried to explain any important pieces from elsewhere in this one, when overlap happens. However, if you are fuzzy on the details, you know where to go. :-)





	1. Valiant Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheesy_Onions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesy_Onions/gifts), [Nny11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young boys have a chance encounter that alters their destiny and a valiant hero is born.

Rex watched with awe as she moved gracefully down the alleyway. Dark blond hair, swept into elegant ringlets along the side of her face, swayed lightly in the small breeze generated by her stride. A rich, velvet red cape flowed behind her, revealing a flattering, white jumpsuit. Rex knew immediately. This was… a lady.

Suddenly, a half dozen members of the Ohnaka gang appeared from the shadows. Rex gripped his brother more tightly, putting a finger to his mouth and shifting them back into the overhang attached to the side of the building.

The group surrounded the lady threateningly. Rex felt sudden despair. He couldn’t do anything about it. And, it hurt him. Glancing at his brother, he saw the boy was anxiously watching events unfold, small fists clenching. That made Rex hurt more. But, he couldn’t help. He was no match for the gang members and he had to protect his brother. Still, it pained him to stand by and watch the lady’s destruction.

“Well, are you the welcoming committee? Or, were you just overwhelmed by my beauty and felt the need to profess your undying loyalty and admiration to me?” Her voice was amused and unconcerned.

Rex’s mouth dropped open, before a brief grin formed on his face. Six of Ohnaka’s ruffians against one lady was never going to turn out well. Yet, something in him enjoyed her spirit. Laughter in the face of certain death had a compelling appeal—especially, coming from this specific lady.

The gang members glanced at each other in disbelief and then back to her.

The lead man said, “We were just going to rob you. But, now…” he ended menacingly.

The woman laughed with obvious enjoyment. “Oh, in that case, I guess you better get to it. I’m only in the city for a day to see a friend. And, you are taking up way too much of my limited time.”

Now, Rex almost gasped with surprise. What was she doing?

The group apparently had the same thought and stared at her for a moment, unmoving.

She spoke again, clear annoyance in her voice, “Um, did I not make myself clear? I’d like you to attack me now, please. I’m in a bit of a hurry. Oh, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t rip my cape. It’s my favorite,” the woman ended with an engaging grin.

Rex wasn’t sure what it was like to be in love. But, he was pretty sure he was. Glancing around quickly, he tried to think of some options. There was no way he was going to cower in an overhang, like a coward, and watch this shining lady die.

The gang members were still staring warily at her, as if they were missing something. Perhaps, they thought she was hiding a secret weapon, or a cleverly disguised spymaster, or something equally unexpected.

The lady snorted. “I promise I won’t kill _all_ of you.”

Brother pulling at his sleeve beseechingly, Rex finally decided. “You don’t move, whatever happens. I’m going to distract them and then run. I’ll meet you at our secret hideout. But, until they leave the area, do _not_ move. Understand?” He met the boy’s eyes firmly.

Nodding worried acceptance, his brother hunkered back into the overhang.

Rex crept out behind the group and taking a deep breath, yelled, “My lady, I’ve summoned your personal guard!” He was about to take off, when his feet stopped in paralyzed shock.

The attackers had twisted around in anxiety at his words and, before they had even clapped eyes on him, the woman was in motion. She delivered a roundhouse kick to the leader, two elbow jabs simultaneously to the two women beside him, and then rotated her body to take a running leap at the rest.

Shock was not even an adequate word to describe Rex’s mind at that moment. He watched her take down the last two men with efficiency and then quickly check her cape for any damage.

Rex remained motionless a few feet away, mouth hanging open widely, and knew he was definitely in love.

The lady finally looked up at him and grinned. “Thank you, my young hero. Your timing was perfect.”

A sudden cough came from the overhang. The woman twisted around defensively as his brother emerged. Then, her posture relaxed and she smiled at Rex. “I take it he is with you?”

He nodded wordlessly in dazed admiration.

His brother glanced between them and then grinned. “Um, hi. This is my brother, Rex. He’s clearly in amazed awe of your elegant beauty and graceful, um, punches. Oh, and I’m Fives. Nice to meet you.”

Rex glared at him.

The woman laughed and stuck out a warm hand to Fives, who shook it tentatively. Rich people didn’t shake the hands of orphaned street urchins. Then, she turned to Rex and reached out a hand, as well.

The motion snapped Rex back into reality and he felt an irresistible urge to try to impress her. He grabbed the hand, made a clumsy bow, and tried to kiss it, as he had seen warriors do in the Coruscant parades.

Her eyebrows went up in amusement, but her eyes shined brightly at him. “Well, now, my valiant hero. What can I do to repay you for your assistance?”

Fives spoke up, “Um, we accept any tokens of gratitude, but datari coins are preferred.” The boy grinned cheekily.

Rex glared at him again and swiftly put in, “But, not from you, my lady. It was the least we could do for such a beautiful and worthy lady of distinction. Besides,” he added, ruefully looking at the bodies littered on the ground, “I’m not really sure you needed our help.”

The woman laughed again. It was a lovely, engaging laugh that Rex thought might be the Force itself.

Then, she suddenly turned serious and seemed to consider him for a moment. “Tell me, how old are you?”

“I’m thirteen and my brother is ten,” Rex replied.

“And, are you… on your own?” Her voice was curious and kind, but not condescending.

Rex nodded tightly. “Yes, ma’am. We didn’t have parents. Or, I guess we did, but we grew up in a Kamino house. Until, we decided to leave it, anyway.” He grimaced. Kamino houses were for kids without parents, kids nobody wanted, kids the Kaminoans wanted to make into ‘productive’ members of society. In reality, that usually meant brainwashed slaves to the highest bidder. And, based on the flash of anger he saw in her eyes at the mention of their former residence, she knew why they had decided to leave. Not wanting her to think he was trying to gain sympathy, Rex grinned. “But, we’re just fine.”

She smiled warmly at him. “And, what do you want to do with your lives? In the future, I mean?”

He stared blankly at her. Rex didn’t think about the future. It did no good to think about things that would never come.

Fives interjected softly, “He wants to be something honorable, like a warrior. He wants to have a… noble purpose.”

Rex’s mouth dropped open. He had no idea his brother even knew that.

She regarded Rex with interest for a moment and then turned to Fives. “And, what about you, my audacious boy?”

Fives shrugged. “I don’t really know. I guess, I want to be… like my brother.” He didn’t look at Rex, but his face tightened up slightly at the words.

Suddenly weak, warmth filled Rex’s heart as he gazed at his little brother. He finally glanced back at the woman, who was looking at him contemplatively.

She finally said, “Well, as you probably heard, I’m here for the day to visit a friend. And, I’m already behind schedule. I’ll be heading back to my kingdom in the morning, but,” she met Rex’s eyes intently before continuing, “if you truly want a different life, to be a warrior, to be of service to something greater, meet me outside the city gates at dawn. And, I’ll make it happen.”

He gaped at her. That couldn’t be true. Things like this didn’t happen—not to people like them. Besides, even if it were, Rex didn’t want pity. “Thank you, my lady. But, that isn’t necessary. As I said, I don’t need a reward. Just being of service to you was enough.” He grinned lightly, hoping she wouldn’t be offended.

A smile played around the edges of her mouth and she strode forward, putting her hand on his shoulder. “My dear, I’m completely serious. You don’t have to take me up on the offer, but if you do, I promise you—it _will_ happen and you will never be on your own again.”

Rex stared at her. What had he done to deserve this? He glanced at Fives, who was nodding vigorously at him. But, whether the offer was real or not, Rex knew what he had to do. “I’m sorry, my lady, but my brother needs me.”

Fives spoke up fiercely, “I don’t matter. This is your chance to do something important, to be what you were meant to be!”

The woman looked between them in confusion, before smiling in understanding. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t make myself clear. I meant together. I want _both_ of you to come.”

Two faces stared at her in disbelief now.

She sighed and removed her hand from Rex’s shoulder. Straightening her cape, the woman turned to leave, flashing another engaging grin. “Think about it, my dears. City gates at dawn. Don’t be late!” Then, she was gone.

_______

Rex paced anxiously outside the city gates, annoyed with himself. She wasn’t going to come. He knew that. All of this would just get his hopes up for nothing. And, even worse, it would crush Fives. His brother would be devastated when she didn’t show up.

A dry voice remarked, “You really need to sit down. Dawn is breaking. She’ll be here soon. You don’t want her to think you’re nervy, do you?”

Rex grimaced, but didn’t respond. He couldn’t bear to say his fears out loud. Fives still had hope and he didn’t want to take it away.

The boy added firmly, “Rex, she’ll come. I know it.”

The confidence in his brother’s voice made him stop in his tracks. And, for the first time, he let himself believe a little. “Ok.” Rex grinned at him.

Grinning back cheekily, Fives said, “Good thing I’m around to remind you of stuff. Otherwise, you’d be doomed.”

He laughed. “Yep, where would I be without you?”

“Probably, still hovering inside our secret hideout, trying to decide what to do with the best offer we’ve gotten in our entire lives,” the boy replied with a snort.

An amused voice suddenly remarked, “Well, good thing I asked both of you to come, then.”

They flipped around quickly. Rex’s heart soared in his chest. Fives had been right. She _had_ come. He smiled at her dazedly.

She grinned with obvious delight at the effect of her entrance. “So, tell me, can either of you ride a horse?”

_______

Rex finished his training routine with satisfaction. At sixteen, he wasn’t the best soldier in his squad, but he was getting there. One day, he would be a true warrior with a noble purpose. As Rex started to put away his equipment, he heard someone approaching.

An affectionate voice said, “You are getting good, my valiant hero. I’m impressed.”

He twisted around in delight to see the queen strolling over to him. Bowing formally, Rex took her hand and kissed it, feeling satisfied with himself. He was getting there. “Well, I always try my best to impress beautiful ladies.”

She laughed. “You are getting good at that, as well.”

Rex smiled happily at her. “What can I do for you, my lady?”

“Nothing. I realized I hadn’t seen you in a while. Plus, I’m waiting for Master Kenobi to arrive and I hate waiting. So, here I am!” She grinned at him engagingly.

He started slightly. Rex still didn't quite understand her. She had done her part, gotten him an apprenticeship with the Shili military and had made sure Fives got one, as well, despite him being a bit younger than standard. The woman didn’t need to do anything else. Yet, she still checked on them regularly, even had taken them on a trip to Alderaan with her once. Rex had loved it. He had never seen another city, besides Coruscant, and certainly not one as beautiful as Alderaan.

She must have read his expression, because there was an exasperated sigh. “Rex, why do you have so much trouble believing I care about you?”

He swallowed. “I-I don’t not believe it. I just don’t know why you would. You are a queen, a leader, not to mention a huntmaster. You have a family and many responsibilities. You have a ton of people who need your attention. Why bother with me?”

Moving forward, the woman wrapped warm arms around his shoulders. “Because, my dear, you are special to me. But, that is not what makes you special. You are loyal, gallant, and honorable, despite the world you grew up in. You have an unwavering spirit that can’t be broken. You are, quite simply, the epitome of a noble warrior. And, that makes you special all on your own. Plus, I enjoy your company,” she added with a grin.

Rex’s heart squeezed tightly with emotion and he had to hold back rare tears. “Thanks.”

She smiled and brushed an affectionate hand across his face. “Come on, why don’t you escort me around the grounds while I wait for my wayward master negotiator? We can talk about your plans to become the most chivalrous, valiant hero on the planet.”

Laughing, Rex lifted out his arm, which she promptly took. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”

_______

“She left you both something,” the Sovereign Master said blankly.

The brothers glanced at each other in surprise.

Rex cleared his throat carefully, “She did?”

“Yes,” he replied tonelessly. His posture was slack, lekku drooping limply off his chest, and his eyes were despondent. The man looked like he was in a dark tunnel, trying to claw his way out, but failing miserably. He raised a vague hand toward the table near his throne.

Rex was uncertain about the protocol of retrieving it himself, but Fives immediately strode over to the table and picked up two items wrapped in velvet fabric. Then, he returned to Rex’s side, handed him the item with his name on it, and stood back to attention.

The Sovereign Master smiled weakly at the wall behind them. “She cared about you both very much.”

Fives spoke up brashly, voice breaking slightly, “We cared about her very much, my lord.”

Tears were welling up behind Rex’s eyes, but he pushed them away and added, “Yes. She was a... shining lady.”

The man’s eyes suddenly focused and his posture straightened. “Yes, she was." He looked at them directly. "It sometimes helps me to know others appreciated her, as well. Thank you.”

Rex nodded tightly, still feeling the tears threatening.

The ruler started to dismiss them, but then stopped. “Wait, I almost forgot. Rex, before she died, the queen asked the Master General to give you your commission as a warrior. You were already on his list for potential promotion, so it was easily done. Your initiation ceremony will be scheduled once things have returned to normal here. Still, I wanted to tell you myself. Congratulations, Lieutenant.”

Rex gaped at him and didn’t respond. It was difficult enough to earn a commission as a warrior for even the most experienced soldiers. Achieving the honor at only sixteen was exceedingly rare. He wasn't even the best fighter in his squad. There must have been some sort of misunderstanding. 

Fives nudged him and cleared his throat loudly.

It snapped him out of his shock and Rex realized it didn't matter how it happened. He was a warrior now. And, a warrior doesn't stare in disbelief at his Sovereign Master. He straightened back to attention. “Thank you, Sovereign Master. I will endeavor to honor her memory and to serve Shili to the best of my abilities.”

The man smiled gently. “You already have, my boy. She was right about you. You have a noble, valiant heart. I know you will do her and Shili proud.”

Now, the tears were almost overwhelming his control. The ruler finally dismissed them and Rex practically sprinted from the throne room, releasing the burning tears from his eyes.

Fives put his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, brother. We’ll make sure her faith in us is never wasted.”

Turning to him, Rex saw tears in his brother’s eyes, as well. He gripped the hand on his shoulder tightly. “Damn right, we will.”

Rex was a warrior of Shili. He had a purpose. And, he would see it through, until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Rex's story!
> 
> Side note: I have to tell you, killing off my queen again almost killed me. She might be my favorite character that never truly existed. 
> 
> Side, side note: In case you were wondering, this is indeed the day she visits Luminara in "True Failure".
> 
> Side, side, side note: This cape is dedicated to Nny11. :-)
> 
> [Timeline: Age 13-16]


	2. The Princess and the Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently promoted Captain Rex gets a very young Princess Ahsoka as a commander.

“Captain, some of the squad are a bit nervous about this, you know.”

Rex glanced up tiredly from his desk. As captain of the squad, he would be responsible for direct management of the soldiers. He had been reviewing their service records for hours, trying to assess strengths and weaknesses. “Nervous about what, exactly, Lieutenant?”

His brother was eyeing him warily. “You know what I’m talking about. She’s practically a child. How is she supposed to command an entire squad of elite soldiers?”

He sighed. “I know, Fives. But, I also know that we have our orders. Besides, if she’s anything like her mother, she’ll be able to batter us senseless with her eyes closed.”

Fives chuckled. “I suppose that’s true enough. I just wanted you to know that there’s been some talk.”

Rex fixed him with a stern gaze. “And, you’ve put a stop to it, right?”

His brother swallowed nervously. “Well, maybe… sort of… ok, no. They’re kind of right. How am I supposed to stop them from saying the truth?”

“Fives, it doesn’t matter what is true or not true. Her level of ability is irrelevant, if the soldiers don’t even try to respect her.”

The man shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t agree. If she’s worthy, she’ll earn their respect.”

Rex rose from his desk and met his eyes intently. “And, in the meantime, if one of them decides to not follow her orders? If she hasn’t had time to earn their respect and we’re in the middle of a battle with lives on the line? What then?”

Fives winced. “Ok, point taken. I’ll do what I can. Hopefully, she wins them over quickly and we won’t have to worry.”

“Good.” Rex relaxed slightly. “And, remember, she is a warrior. I saw her fight at her initiation ceremony a while back. It was actually pretty incredible. She may only be fourteen, but clearly has demonstrated proficiency. Shili is not exactly known for putting incompetent warriors in leadership positions, not even their princesses.”

Briefly considering, Fives responded, “True. I mean the prince commands an entire battalion. I’m sure people thought the same thing about him, when he got his first command. And, he’s practically a legend now. Of course, they also made you captain of an elite squad, so how good can their judgement be, Rex?” he grinned devilishly.

He delivered an affectionate punch to his brother's stomach. “That’s Captain Rex to you, mister. And, I’d be more worried about who they made my lieutenant.”

The man laughed. “Alright, you've convinced me. We'll see what this girl has got.”

Rex looked at him sternly. “Let’s see what Commander Tano has got, you mean?”

Fives rolled his eyes. “Yes, my overly formal and honor-bound brother. That’s exactly what I meant.”

_______

“Kid, you need to listen to me now.” Rex grabbed her arm and dragged her out of hearing range of the rest of the squad.

Ahsoka jerked her arm away from him. “What do you think you’re doing, Captain? And, did you just call me ‘kid’?!” The orange-tinted skin flushed angrily, even her lekku seemed to be flaring.

Rex blew out a frustrated breath. It hurt his sense of duty to treat his commander in such a manner, but he had to do something. “Well, that is what you’re acting like at the moment. Only children stubbornly refuse to listen to the advice of experience and go forward with reckless plans without consideration for others.” He felt himself getting angrier as he spoke, “Only a kid would unnecessarily risk the lives of her soldiers—soldiers who put everything on the line to serve Shili and you—because of hubris or pride.”

Her fierce, blue eyes turned furious, but she didn’t respond.

Rex tried to reign in his anger and continued in a more even tone, “Commander… please, listen to me. You might be able to take on that entire garrison from the front and survive, but the rest of the squad does not have your level of skill. We will lose good soldiers if we follow your orders. We will do it, anyway, because we are loyal. But, your squad will never trust you again. And, you will regret it when you have to write letters to their families explaining why they died,” he ended painfully, thinking of letters he himself had written.

Ahsoka gazed at him, anger slowly turning into contemplation. She finally spoke, “Alright, Captain. What do you suggest as an alternative?”

_______

The squad finished off the remaining enemy combatants and moved inside the complex slowly. Ahsoka moved to the front, waving them forward, when suddenly there were raucous yells and three squads of soldiers poured out of tunnels behind and in front of them.

Rex reacted immediately and pulled his part of the squad back to deal with the attack from behind. He noted Ahsoka automatically pulling her half to the front with satisfaction. Despite the rough start, she had proven to be an able commander over the last several months, with a good grasp of strategy and tactics. She still had a tendency toward risky plans, but it usually paid off. The soldiers were starting to trust in her ability to somehow pull victory from the jaws of defeat. It helped that Ahsoka was a masterful warrior that could take on half of the enemy troops herself. Rex wasn’t sure he had ever seen her equal. At only fifteen, he was positive she could take on anyone, short of Anakin Skywalker, and survive.

As Rex finished off the final combatant behind them, he turned with sudden horror. Two additional enemy squads had appeared and were attacking the front of the line. Fives was sliding down a wall, blood seeping from under his chestplate, as four soldiers closed in on him. Rex shouted orders as he began to run. His heart swelled with terrible dread, knowing he wouldn’t make it to his brother in time.

Suddenly, there was a flash of metal as Ahsoka flipped out of the air, crashing hard between the soldiers and Fives with a growl. She rolled up quickly from her awkward landing, but wasn’t quite fast enough. A sword sliced through her side and blood started rolling down her body. Still, the girl kept going, taking all four out with efficiency. She turned fiercely toward the remaining enemies, who exchanged wary looks and retreated swiftly. Ahsoka went slack and slumped against the wall beside Fives.

Rex finally reached them, in a near panic. “Commander, Fives, are you alright?”

They looked up at him weakly and then glanced at each other.

Fives said cheekily, “Of course, Captain, sir. Never better—just a flesh wound, you know.”

Ahsoka added with an impish grin, “You worry too much, Rex.” Then, she passed out.

Steeling himself, Rex pushed away the worry. He surveyed the squad, quickly deciding who he needed, and waved two less critical soldiers over to him. “Get them out of here. Compress the wounds and then take them back to camp, so Kix can see to them. The rest of you with me. We finish this now.”

The remaining soldiers glanced warily from him to the girl now being lifted off the ground. Echo, an experienced soldier with a penchant for following the rules, said tentatively “Are you sure, sir? Without Commander Ahsoka, we might not be able to—”

Rex was surprised. If Echo was breaking protocol, he knew the rest of them must feel the same. He fixed the man with a stern glare. “Are you telling me that without your commander you have suddenly forgotten how to follow orders?”

Echo straightened to attention. “No, sir.”

He glanced around at the rest of them. “Listen. We have the advantage. There is only one more group to take down and we can declare victory. And, I don’t know about you, but I plan to make sure we won’t have to tell Commander Tano that she just got a new battle scar in vain—all because we were too scared to finish the mission without her.”

There was a sudden straightening in the squad and heads shot to the front with attention. Echo said firmly, “Sir, yes sir. We take the complex. For the Commander.”

Giving a satisfied nod, Rex repeated, “For the Commander.” As they headed further into the complex, he smiled.

_______

“No way, I’m so going to win.”

“Sorry, Commander. Never going to happen.”

Rex walked into the healer’s tent with interest. “What exactly are we arguing about in here?”

Fives and Ahsoka looked up from their beds and then glanced at each other mischievously.

His brother said airily, “There seems to be some disagreement on who will be able to walk first.”

Ahsoka piped up, “No disagreement. It’s clearly going to be me.”

Fives glared at her and Ahsoka gave him an endearing grin.

Rex shook his head amusedly. “I can see having both of you injured at the same time is going to be a nightmare for me.”

They gazed at him innocently.

He laughed and sat down between them. “Alright, what else have you both covered in the last three days, while the rest of us have been working?”

Fives grinned at Ahsoka. “You first, Princess.”

She shot him an annoyed glare. “Well, firstly, your brother seems to think its very funny to break protocol and call me anything other than my proper military title.”

“Hey, it’s not like it’s _not_ your proper title, you know. I mean, I was told that you were a princess. Unless,” he put his hand to his heart in mock-horror, “Rex, you lied to me all this time?!”

Ahsoka couldn’t help a laugh. “Fine, if it makes you happy. Just don’t call me that while we’re in the middle of a battle. Or, I might accidentally stab you.”

Fives laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it… Princess.”

Rex chuckled. “I don’t know why I bothered to visit. You two can clearly entertain yourselves.”

His brother exclaimed, “Oh no, please don’t leave me alone with the princess for extended periods of time. Do you know how bored she gets? I never get any sleep!”

Ahsoka glared again, but the corners of her mouth were curving upwards. “Are you trying to say your commander tends to get bored, while laying in a bed, unable to move, and staring at tent poles for hours at a time? I can’t understand why that would be.”

Fives gazed at her very seriously. “Yes, I’m afraid I am. I’m very sorry to have to confess this unhappy truth to you. Please, understand I hold you in the highest respect. But, truly, you are incapable of dealing with being injured.”

This time, Ahsoka produced a wide grin. “Uh-huh. It’s not like I had to force you to talk to me. In fact, I think you actually started the current argument.”

Rex sat back in his seat to watch the entire drama play out. Ahsoka was more than a match for his brother, which gave him great satisfaction. Fives wasn’t used to being one-upped. Rex also loved that she was letting Fives be himself. If she wasn’t careful, though, Ahsoka would find herself haunted by a loyal worshipper, waiting to do her every bidding. Glancing at his brother’s engaged face and adoring expression, Rex realized it might already be too late. He sometimes forgot his brother was only seventeen and prone to romanticize every woman he met. Rex, on the other hand, was practical about women. He liked them. He enjoyed being with them. But, he had no intention of ever committing to one. Rex had his purpose already. He didn’t need anything else. Besides, he had never met one that had tempted him to do otherwise.

Refocusing on the conversation, Rex realized they were both staring at him. “Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?”

Ahsoka looked at Fives. “Are you sure he hasn’t got some secret love of his life stashed away somewhere? I mean, did you just see him? Thinking, uh-huh.”

Fives laughed with clear relief at the teasing wit being shifted from him to his brother.

Rex glared at her. “I know it might seem strange to you, Commander, but people do sometimes get lost in their thoughts. And, when they do, actually aren’t thinking about battles or secret loves.”

The girl laughed with delight. “Rex, strangely enough, I find I love you more when you are insulting me.”

Not able to hold back a small grin, Rex replied, “In that case, I’ll have to do it more often.”

Fives spoke up quickly, “Hey, I’ve been insulting you for three days and you don’t love me, yet!”

Ahsoka gazed at him. “Guess you’ll just have to work harder at it.”

Raising his eyebrows, Fives said cheekily, “That sounds like a challenge.”

She grinned impishly. “It was.”

_______

“Rex, I think Echo needs your help, again.”

He glanced up quickly from his after-action report to see a concerned Ahsoka standing in his tent flap. “Alright.”

As they made their way over to the main barracks section of camp, Ahsoka asked tentatively, “What causes it?”

Rex sighed. “Memories, Commander, memories.”

The girl nodded, but still had a confused expression on her face. It was unsurprising to Rex. A sixteen-year old, no matter how capable, would have trouble understanding how years of death, destruction, and pain could take its toll.

As they entered Echo’s tent, Rex heard the stifled scream and grimaced. Tup, Echo’s tentmate, looked up with relief when Rex walked in. Tup was fairly new to the company, but Echo had taken an interest in him and guided him through his first months on campaign. Now, the man looked absolutely lost at his mentor’s apparent distress.

Rex put a supportive hand on Tup’s arm and guided him off of Echo’s bunk, taking his place. Slowly massaging the sleeping man’s shoulder, Rex murmured quietly, “Don’t worry, Echo. Everything is alright. You’re a good soldier. Everything will be fine. The battle is won. It’s just a dream…”

After a few minutes, Echo’s breathing slowed, his face relaxed, and he fell back into a more restful sleep. Rex released the deep breath he had been holding for too long. Doing this kind of thing was always difficult. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t. And, Rex found the process unsettling. It brought up his own memories of raging battles and lost friends. However, when he was successful, it calmed his chaotic thoughts, giving him a solid sense of being useful, having a purpose. He always felt stronger after succeeding. And, either way, Rex knew he was needed.

Glancing up, he saw Tup was still staring despondently at the now sleeping man. Rex considered the best approach, when suddenly Ahsoka strode across the tent and took Tup’s arm, gently sitting him back on his bed. “It’s ok, Tup. These things happen, sometimes, no matter how great a warrior someone is. When it does, it’s ok, because we’ve got people who care about us to help—just as Echo has you. None of us are alone, if we stay strong for each other, when one of us needs it.”

Tup straightened up and nodded at her with new confidence shining from his eyes. “I understand, Commander. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Echo is never alone.”

She gripped his hand tightly. “I know you will. And, he’ll do the same for you. You’re brothers and, don’t forget, we’re all in this together.”

Rex stared at her, pride and amazement filling his heart. It wasn’t just her taking the lead with Tup’s distress, instead of waiting for him to handle it. It was the manner in which she had carried it out. Rex knew what to do through trial and error, from experience. But, this was something different. Despite the girl not completely understanding the underlying cause, she somehow instinctively had known exactly what Tup needed.

Ahsoka was already a magnificent warrior. But, skill and bravery did not make you a leader. It was these moments that created true leadership. And, Rex suddenly realized Ahsoka Tano… was a leader.

_______

“Rex, how come you never told me you knew my mother?”

Rex started and glanced up quickly from cleaning his short swords. They had just finished off another pocket of rogue Mandalorians. The mission to aid Mandalore had been going for a month now with no end in sight. The uprising against the ruling clans was especially vicious and expertly fought, as Mandalorian versus Mandalorian tended to be. The fact that the Mandalorians had requested help from Shili at all was a precedent in itself. The kingdoms were allies, but the Mandalorians never involved outsiders in their internal wars—until now.

Ahsoka seemed to be enjoying it immensely, though. And, the Mandalorians had been impressed with her skill and progress, as well as her passionate warrior disposition. Since Mandalore didn’t ally with many kingdoms, but was a powerful threat, that could only be deemed an excellent development.

It had been a wise decision to put Ahsoka in charge of the battalion for this mission. She was only a seventeen-year old company commander, but the Master General had disregarded the normal protocol to send her. And, Rex knew no one else would have been able to earn the respect of the Mandalorians the way Ahsoka had. She was incredibly special, but didn’t seem to realize it. He found that sad, but somehow fitting.

Clearing his throat, Rex replied, “Well, I guess it never came up. And, I didn’t want to upset you by talking about her. How did you—oh, nevermind, Fives told you.”

Ahsoka grinned. “Of course, he did. He tells me everything, you know. I even heard about that one time you fell off a roof trying to impress a girl.”

Rex huffed in annoyance. He was going to kill his brother. “Do you two spend all your time talking about me? There must be more interesting subjects to discuss.”

She was still grinning. “Nope. Well, ok, maybe. But, Fives seems to enjoy talking about you. He’s very proud of you,” she added softly.

He released a frustrated breath. “I know—a bit too proud sometimes. I think, somehow, Fives believes he is only who he is because of me. But, that’s not true at all.”

Ahsoka sighed. “Yes… he might think that, actually. But, really, what’s wrong with worshipping your older brother who is a god on earth?” she asked impishly.

Rex smiled. “Nothing at all, Commander, nothing at all.” He secretly thought Ahsoka worshipped her brother a little too much. Rex wasn’t sure Anakin Skywalker appreciated her enough to deserve it. But, if it made her happy, he wasn’t going to tell her otherwise. And, it was true that the man was practically a legend. “Still, that doesn’t mean I deserve it. I just want him to realize he is special on his own. Even if I never existed, he still would be.”

“Alright, I’ll work on it for you.” She grinned mischievously.

He laughed. Somehow, that actually made him feel better. Ahsoka could be very determined. And, she and his brother had formed a close friendship. Rex was pretty sure Fives was in love with her. He knew his brother would never act on it, either. Not because of protocol or propriety, but because the man would think he wasn’t worthy of her. No, Fives would worship her from afar and he would be happy doing it. Rex shook his head. His brother was definitely some kind of weird special.

“Anyway, you are changing the subject. Tell me about my mom,” Ahsoka said. She smiled, but Rex saw sadness in her eyes. The eyes that reminded him so much of her mother’s.

Smiling warmly, he replied, “Well, what do you want to know? I’m sure Fives has given you all the details. I don’t know what’s left to tell you!”

“Yes, he told me how you met her and a few stories, like the trip to Alderaan. But, he was young and kind of had the same impressions I did of her, a child’s impressions. Fives said you spent more time with her and that she was very fond of you. So, I thought maybe you had some other stuff I hadn’t heard.” Her voice was hopeful.

Rex gazed at her for a moment in contemplation. He finished polishing off his short swords and handed them to her. “Look at these.”

The girl took the weapons, glancing at them in confusion, and asked, “Um, what am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Look carefully at the hilts,” he said intently.

Ahsoka brought them up to eye level and scrutinized them. Then, she inhaled sharply. “These have my mother’s crest—the symbol of a queen and a huntmaster intertwined.”

He nodded. “Your mother left them to me, when she died. I’ve carried them with me ever since, using them in service to Shili and to her.” Rex felt his chest tighten slightly at the words.

Excited awe filled her eyes and she re-examined the swords. “What does this mean? There is an inscription above the crest. It says valiant… hero.” The girl looked back to him inquisitively.

His chest tightened further. “It’s what your mother called me—her valiant hero. I guess, she wanted to leave me something to remind me of my purpose. The purpose she gave me.”

Ahsoka gazed at him strangely. “No, Rex. I think she wanted to leave you something to remind you of who you were. Because, this inscription describes you, not your purpose. I mean those things might be linked. But, she probably wanted you to remember that, no matter what you chose to do, you were still her valiant hero.”

He stared at her. “You are surprisingly and randomly deep sometimes, you know. I blame Master Kenobi.”

“Hmm… probably is his fault,” she replied laughingly, “but, my point is still valid. If there is one thing I know about my mother, it was that she saw who people truly were. So, if she took the time to inscribe and leave these for you, it was about _you,_ not anything you decided to do with your life.”

Rex considered for a moment, eventually deciding it didn’t really matter which the woman intended. He smiled warmly at her. “Well, in this case, the two things are one and the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly designed to build the relationship between Rex and Ahsoka. However, Fives kept trying to completely commandeer it. :-)
> 
> [Timeline: Age 20-23]


	3. Impressing the Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex meets a mysterious bounty hunter and Fives digs himself into a hole.

Rex was in trouble. As he crawled along the burned out fields of Concordia, he felt his strength giving out. His scorched legs screamed in protest as they were dragged across the ungiving surface. The pulsating arrow wound in his side had taken on a life of its own. But, Rex knew he had to make it to cover.

Ripping the cape from his armor, he wrapped it around his legs to cushion them from the terrible roughness of the ground. Then, he released his chest plate and gauntlets, keeping the short swords wrapped tightly around his waist. He would never give those up. Taking a fortifying breath, Rex started moving toward the rocky outcropping he could barely see through his wobbling vision. 

Finally, he reached the opening in the rock and rolled underneath—right into something soft. Rex twisted around quickly to see what he had hit, but stabbing pain ran through his exhausted, damaged body and he collapsed onto his face.  

A dry voice spoke, “Well, now. What  _ am _ I going to do with you?”

It was a woman. He had rolled right into a woman. Not able to help himself, Rex lifted his head and said weakly, “Whatever you want, my lady. I live to serve.”

There was a brief snort and spidery fingers gripped him, turning him over gently. 

Rex gazed up into a fuzzy face. “I realize I’m probably not at my best at the moment. But, wait until I’m walking again. Your wish will be my command.” He tried a small grin.

He thought he heard a small chuckle, but couldn’t be sure. Then, the woman said, “Hmm… I’m not sure you’ll be here long enough to follow through with any of these promises.”

“Have faith, my lady. I’ve survived worse.”

“Possibly. But, what makes you think I won’t kill you in the meantime? You are a bit of a liability to avoiding notice, aren’t you? Then again, I suppose I could trade you to anyone who comes along and wants to kill me. The cape and what’s left of your armor tells me you’re a warrior of some distinction, probably an important one to both sides.”

Rex froze for a moment, but then grinned. He would die or he wouldn’t. Either way, he would go out as himself. “True. You could do that. However, I would suggest an alternative strategy.”

“Yes?” she replied in obvious amusement.

“Don’t kill me. Then, I shall become your undying worshipper for the rest of my days. Oh, and I’ll buy you dinner!”

This time, Rex knew he heard a chuckle. His strength was fading fast as he gazed up at the unfocused face one more time. “Believe me, I love to impress beautiful ladies.” Then, he saw only blackness.

_______

“Stay quiet!” she hissed.

Rex opened his eyes woozily, but obeyed the command. He shifted his head and saw the back of a woman, crouched behind the mouth of the outcropping, body tensed with a sword in her hand. He gazed at the smooth, pale neck and well-practiced defensive posture. Her shortly-cropped hair was an unusual shade of silvery-white and shined brightly as the sun glanced off of it. She was wearing some kind of black leather outfit, which hugged the curves of her body nicely. Her bent legs looked slender and long.  Rex felt a desperate need for her to turn around.

Finally, her body relaxed and she twisted back toward him, light from the outside illuminating her head. Rex gasped. She was beautiful. No, it was more than beautiful. There was something more there, but his mind couldn’t think of a proper descriptor. Beautiful would have to do. Thin lips led up to elegant cheekbones. There were purple tattoos decorating her eyes and mouth, accenting the striking lines of her face. The pale blue, almost silvery, eyes seemed to shine with hints of turquoise as the light hit them differently. They were intelligent, yet cynical, which somehow aroused Rex’s interest even further.

Those same eyes were currently looking at him strangely. “Is there a reason you are staring at me?”

As blackness took him again, he whispered, “I’m definitely going to impress you, my lady.”

_______

The next time Rex woke up, he felt stronger. Reaching a hand to his arrow wound, he realized it had been cleaned and bandaged. The woman must have done it, which was excellent. If she was making him stronger, she had decided not to kill him. It also meant Rex had a chance with her. He grinned and then gingerly moved his legs, sighing with relief. They hurt like a sith, but they still worked. 

Rolling over carefully, Rex surveyed the small space with disappointment. There was no one. He hadn’t even gotten her name. And, he was extremely interested in having more than a few thirty second conversations. 

Suddenly, voices emanated from outside. Maybe, she hadn’t left. But, who else was out there? His hand reached for his short swords, but they weren’t there. Rex glanced around desperately and saw them on the other side of their mutual shelter. She was probably worried he’d wake up and kill her at some point. Still, the woman had left them in plain view. That implied she wasn’t that worried. Crawling painfully across the ground, Rex retrieved his swords, and then slowly rolled to the craggy rock opening. 

He froze. There were a group of rogue Mandalorians surrounding the woman. His mind was momentarily distracted by how spectacularly beautiful she was in the shining sunlight. Shaking himself out of it, Rex started strategizing. He wouldn’t let her die. Though, he wasn’t going to be much help in his current condition. Granted, she might just hand him over to them. Or, perhaps, the woman would simply talk her way out of it. Rex rolling clumsily out into the open wouldn’t exactly help matters. He decided to wait and see what happened, before acting.

The lead Mandalorian spoke with disdain, “Well, if it isn’t Asajj Ventress, disloyal bounty hunter. I believe we made it clear that we weren’t interested in your presence here, anymore.”

Rex felt a small thrill at having a name to go with the face. Bounty hunters weren’t his thing, but he was seriously considering changing that mindset.

The woman hissed, “I go where I want, Saxon. Your inept little group and its horn-freaked despot’s wishes hold no interest for me. In this case, I’m tracking someone. Not that it is any of your business.”

The man named Saxon stared at her for a moment and then laughed. “You know, I always did like you. It’s unfortunate that we’ll need to kill you now.”

She shrugged with uncaring disdain. “It’s your funeral.”

Rex was really liking this woman. His admiration only increased as she suddenly swung into action. Taking on five Mandalorian warriors in full battle gear was no easy task for anyone. Yet, she flew through them like they were children’s toys, matching katana swords slashing and twisting in smooth, fluid movements. She flipped over the last two and swiftly rotated 180 degrees to slash both at once. 

Then, his breath caught in his chest. A downed Mando had lifted his head and was pointing a crossbow at her back. Rex pulled out a short sword, aimed carefully, and let it fly. 

The woman twisted around as the sword landed with a thud in the man’s side, crossbow falling from limp fingers. Then, a head shot quickly to the rock opening and their eyes met. She gazed at him strangely for a moment, but then nodded, before expeditiously cleaning up the bodies.

Crawling back into the overhang, the woman silently handed his weapon back to him. Then, she moved to the corner of the space and started cleaning her sword, not meeting his eyes. 

Rex grinned. This time, he had actually saved a lady. And, not just any lady—an extraordinarily skilled, spirited, and beautiful one, who had also chosen to save him. Rex was definitely ready to impress.

_______

“Why didn’t you trade me?”

The woman glanced up at him impassively. “No need. I knew I could take them without going through all the trouble of negotiating a trade.”

“Uh-huh,” Rex replied with a grin. He shifted casually back into the rock wall behind him, trying not to grimace at the pain the action caused.

She glared and remarked testily, “Don’t read anything into it.”

He raised dubious eyebrows. “If you say so. I think you just wanted to make sure I survived long enough to take you to dinner.”

Pale blue eyes gazed at him with a hint of wry amusement. “Do you find this method usually works on women?”

“Hmm… good question. Overall, yes. However, I’ve never tried it on a bounty hunter, who I literally rolled into while I was dying, that could kill me at any moment.” He grinned as endearingly as he could manage with the screaming coming from his legs. “Nor, have I ever tried it on a lady quite as strikingly beautiful as you. So, you’ll have to let me know.”

She stared at him, but he couldn’t read her reaction. Finally, the edges of her mouth curved up into a snarky grin. “I can see I am going to have my hands full, until I figure out what to do with you.”

“Well, I can tell you what you can do with me, right now, if you like,” he said invitingly. “Or, if you can wait until I’m able to move without feeling like I’m dying, I promise a better experience.”

That got him a small chuckle as she asked, “Who are you, anyway?”

Shifting slightly, he tried to give a small, formal bow from his sitting position. “Captain Rex, Shili 501st, at your service, my lady.” He immediately regretted the action as his side buckled beneath him and he accidentally grabbed his legs for support. Not able to hold back a gasp, he quickly grabbed his head, trying to keep himself from passing out as excruciating pain rolled across his body.

Suddenly, there were long, slender fingers gripping him and laying him back against the wall gently. 

Opening his eyes again, after the danger of losing consciousness receded, Rex gave a small grin to the face hovering in front of him. “Sorry about that. I’m not usually quite so prone to passing out after meeting a beautiful lady.”

There was a small snort. “You never give up, do you?” Her eyes were filled with amusement and her hands were still laying on his shoulders.

He reached out and took one of her hands, gently kissing it. “In this particular case… no, I don’t think that will ever happen.”

She gazed at him for a moment and then removed her hand. “Well, Captain, I can’t stay here forever. I was only waiting for the battle groups to pass. Since, I just took care of their advance scouts, I assume that will be fairly soon.”

“I understand. If you see any of my people come by, just roll me out. If not, then move on when you need to go. I would never put a lady in danger on my behalf.” He grinned weakly and added, “I can take care of myself, until I can make my way back to my battalion.”

The woman nodded tightly. “Agreed.” She started to shift back across the small space.

He reached out a hand quickly, not wanting her to move away from him. “In the meantime, maybe you could keep me awake by telling me about yourself? Thanks to our Mando friends, I know your name and a lovely name it is. What else should I know about the woman I intend to impress with the best night out since the Jedi existed?” He gave her what Ahsoka laughingly termed his ‘perfect gentleman’ smile.

She hesitated briefly from her crouched position and then sat cross-legged across from him. “Well, if you know my name and my profession, I don’t know what else to tell you.”

He met her eyes intensely. “Everything. I want to know everything about Asajj Ventress, Bounty Hunter.”

Asajj stared with an unreadable expression, but it quickly turned into a sarcastic, yet strangely attractive grin. “Oh, we definitely don’t have time for that, my overly heroic captain. However, if it will keep you from doing something stupid, like trying to impress me and passing out, I’ll tell you a story. I do so hate having to clean up unconscious bodies of men who’ve tried to impress me. Would you prefer spies, bounty hunts, or political intrigue?”

Rex smiled happily, leaning his head back and shifting it, so he could gaze at her. “All of the above.” 

_______

“Rex!” Ahsoka sprinted toward him as he rolled out of the rocky outcropping.

He grinned up at her. “Commander, reporting for duty.”

She grinned back at him, but he saw repressed tears in her fierce, blue eyes. Examining him quickly, she motioned for help. Ahsoka said softly, “We were worried. I was so worried.”

Rex lifted out a hand and laid it gently on her arm. “Don’t worry, Princess. I would never dare to die on you. I’m not that brave. Besides, someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow.” 

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

As he was lifted and supported between two soldiers, Rex glanced back at the opening and saw silvery blue eyes glinting back at him. He flashed a grin and winked. Rex strained to keep the face in sight as they carried him away, and could have sworn he saw a smile.

_______

Opening his eyes slowly, Rex shifted them around. He was in a camp bed and his legs felt better than they had in days. 

A rough voice suddenly spoke, “It’s about time, hero.”

He jerked his head over to see his brother. There was worry and relief in his eyes. 

Rex chuckled lightly. “Well, I thought it was about time you got experience being me, sitting around and waiting for your injury-prone brother to grace you with his presence.”

Fives grinned. “Point taken. I’ll be sure to wake up faster in future, now that I’ve learned this important life lesson.”

Another voice echoed across the tent. “About time, hero.”

As Ahsoka walked over to them, he raised his eyebrows at Fives. “This is your influence.”

Fives gave what looked like a shy smile, but didn’t respond.

Rex stared at him. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen that expression on his brother’s face. This was getting serious.

The girl walked up behind Fives, resting her hand on his shoulder, fingers lightly massaging it, while she leaned over him to smile at Rex. Fives looked like he might pass out. Rex almost laughed, but then thought better of it. His brother was clearly smitten and he wasn’t sure exactly what to do about it, or if he should do anything. 

Ahsoka said, “You had us both actually worried, you know. I had to practically stop your brother from having a panic attack at one point.” She gave a devilish grin at Fives, continuing to massage his shoulder supportively. But, the man only smiled vacantly back at her.

Rex interjected, before Ahsoka could notice the odd response. “Well, as I was telling my wayward brother here, it’s about time you two finally got a taste of your own medicine.”

She grinned and glanced at Fives. “Hmm… I think your brother is enjoying us swooning over him. We better not give him too much attention or he’ll take to getting injured more often.”

Fives stared up at her distractedly and laughed a little too loud. “True, true.”

The girl gazed at him in confusion, obviously noticing the weird reaction. But, she didn’t comment and looked back to Rex. “Well, Captain, they say you’ll make a full recovery. Though, you’ll have to lay here very bored for the next several days, I’m sorry to say.”

Rex laughed. “I think I can handle it.”

She put on a mock-serious expression. “You say that now. You just wait. I hope you learn from this experience and treat us with more respect next time.”

Raising sardonic eyebrows, Rex replied, “We’ll see, Princess.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Fives, you’re a bad influence on him.” She emphasized the point by moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek, tapping it playfully. 

Fives laughed strangely and then suddenly jumped up from his chair. 

Ahsoka started with surprise and Rex grimaced.

The man glanced between them awkwardly and then said, “I’ve got to—have to finish, um, cleaning my swords. Sorry, I’ll be back later.” Then, he ran.

She looked at Rex. “What was that all about?”

Rex sighed. “Not sure I can tell you that, Princess. You’ll have to ask him.”

Ahsoka gazed at him for a moment, expression turning determined. “I will.”

______

“Well, my romantically-hopeless brother, what are you going to do about your problem?”

Fives fidgeted in his chair and averted his eyes. 

Rex simply stared silently at him.

Finally, his brother’s eyes shifted back in defeat. “I don’t know.”

“Obviously. Well, you better figure it out. She’s starting to notice. I’m surprised she hasn’t asked you about it yet.”

Fives winced. “I’ve been avoiding her since I made a complete fool of myself and ran out of here the other day.”

Rex sighed. “Fives, that’s going to make it worse. Now, she’s definitely going to ask the next time she corners you, which will likely be soon, if you keep this up. You need to be prepared.”

“I know,” he said with desperation, “but, I don’t know what to say.”

Rex considered. “Well, what do you want to say?”

“I don’t—”

“No, you do know what you want to say. I’m not asking for what you think you should say. Or, all the pros and cons you’ve thought of for various things to say. I want to know what you actually  _ want _ to say. We’ll start there.” 

Fives gazed at him for a moment and then said, “I want to tell her I love her. That I’d do anything for her. That she shines like the stars in a moonless sky and I’d be content just basking in her luminous presence for the rest of my life.”

Rex had an urge to laugh, but tried to keep an impassive expression. “Alright. And, what worries you about telling her that?”

Fives stared at him in disbelief. “Everything. What if she’s angry? What if she kicks me out of the army? What if she never wants to speak to me again? What if it ruins our friendship?”

Rex gazed at him contemplatively. “That’s not everything. Do you know what you didn’t say? You aren’t worried about whether she loves you back.”

Fives gaped. “That’s because she doesn’t. She’s a goddess on earth. Why would she love me? I don’t need her to love me like that. I just want to be near her.”

A slight smile formed on Rex’s face. “In that case, I think you’re good to go.”

“What?”

Rex chuckled. “Listen. Ahsoka will never do any of the things you are worried about. As long as you make it clear that you don’t expect anything in return, I bet she will be perfectly fine with it. I doubt you’re the first person to adore her. She’s a princess and a great warrior—a beautiful one at that. She can handle it. Besides, Ahsoka does care about you deeply. That is rare for her. I mean, she is kind to everyone and has a lot of mentors she loves. But, Ahsoka doesn’t really have actual friends that she can talk to, people who let her be herself. And, no one near her age to spend time with on a regular basis. She won’t want to lose your friendship. I think you’re pretty safe, actually.”

Fives looked at him doubtfully. “You seem pretty sure about this.”

Rex met his brother’s eyes. “Do you remember when we were waiting by the city gates for her mother? And, you said you knew she would come?”

His brother grinned slightly. “Yeah, you were pacing like your feet were on fire.”

“I know. But, I believed you. Somehow, I knew you were right. I have that same feeling now. Only, this time, you are the one who’s on fire.” He grinned. “I’m telling you. It will be fine.”

Fives gazed at him for a long moment and then he nodded. “Alright.” He added with a smile. “My brother is never wrong.”

Rex laughed. “Oh, I’m wrong plenty. Just, not about this.”

Suddenly serious, Fives said, “What would I do without you?”

“You’d be just fine, my audacious brother.” Rex smiled warmly at him. “I may be a valiant warrior, but you are definitely the hero—the hero with an open heart, a faithful soul, and an irrepressible spirit. One day, I hope to be half the man you are.”

Fives gazed at him with tears behind his eyes. “Thanks.”

An annoyed voice suddenly rang out, “There you are. Fives, are you avoiding me?”

They jerked around and saw Ahsoka striding in determinedly. 

Fives gulped.

Rex grabbed his hand and nodded encouragingly. Then, he turned to Ahsoka. “I suppose you can have him now, if you like, Princess. I’m tired, anyway. I release you both.” He gave a superior wave of his hand.

Ahsoka’s annoyance fell away as she smiled at him. “You are impossible, Rex.” Then, she turned a stern gaze on Fives. “And, what about you?” Her expression suddenly wavered and she added tentatively, “Or, would you rather stay here?”

Fives jumped up quickly and grinned. “Absolutely not. Let’s take a walk, Princess.” He lifted an arm.

She gazed at him for a moment and then smiled brightly, taking the arm. 

Rex smiled as they walked out of the tent.

_______

“Well, my lady, where shall I take you this evening?”

Asajj gave him a doubtful glance. “It was your idea. I thought you’d have the evening already planned out. How disappointing.”

Rex chuckled. “Oh, I do. But, it always pays to ask a lady what she likes, beforehand.”

This time he got a chuckle in return. “Smart. In this case, I think the lady would like to see what you’ve got.” Her expression turned challenging.

He bowed and lifted a hand expectantly. “Shall we go, then?”

She gazed at him warily for a moment, but then slowly placed her hand in his. 

Rex smiled, kissed it, and then placed it in his arm. It was time to impress.

_______

“Are you alright, Commander?”

The girl was looking out across the desert plains of Jakku, with a strange expression on her face. She hadn't seemed to notice his approach, which was highly uncharacteristic.

Ahsoka jerked around with a jolt. “Oh, hey, Rex. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.”

Rex grinned mischievously. “About your secret love? I hear that's generally what happens when people are lost in thought, anyway.”

She glared at him, but didn't quite meet his eyes.

He raised interested eyebrows. “Huh, maybe they are after all?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Not—well, I was thinking about… an old friend. I was just wondering what she is doing now.”

Rex gazed at her. “I see. Must be a special friend to command so much of your attention.”

She smiled wistfully. “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know I seriously considered a Fives and Ahsoka hookup, while Rex was missing in action. 
> 
> Oh, I also stole one of my own chapter titles from WIAB. Because, I mean, anything with Rex just has to have this title in it somewhere.
> 
> [Timeline: Age 23]


	4. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on and war is life.

“Well, Princess, looks like we’re back in action.” Fives grinned at her happily.

Ahsoka grinned back. “It’s about time!”

Rex shook his head. “You two are far too excited about us charging into possible death.”

Fives commented dryly, “Rex, you are one to talk. A battle is at the top of your list for favorite relaxation activities.”

Ahsoka snorted.

Not able to help a small smile, Rex said, “Hmm… maybe you don’t know me as well as you think. How do you know I don’t have a secret love somewhere waiting for me?”

They both gaped at him.

He kept a straight face and surveyed the area carefully, as if he was deep in thought. Rex could feel their curious eyes upon him and wondered which one would break down first. 

It was Ahsoka. “Ok, spill it, Rex. Who is she? Or he?”

“I didn’t say I do. I only said you don’t know if I do,” Rex replied innocently.

Fives piped up, “No way, you don’t get off that easily. You didn’t just pull that out of thin air. Who is it?” He eyed Rex intently.

Rex glanced between them with amusement. “Guess, you’ll just have to wonder.”

That got him rabid glares. 

“Oh, looks like we need to take our positions. Sorry about that. Time to work for a living!” Rex got up quickly and started moving. He heard scrambling behind him and grinned as the other two caught up expeditiously. 

Ahsoka said in annoyance, “This conversation isn’t over, Captain—not by a long shot.”

Fives chuckled and clapped his brother on the back. “Oh, definitely not. Though, I understand that you might not want to say while the princess is here. We’ll talk later,” he added with a wink and challenging grin toward Ahsoka. 

“Nope. No way. I’m so getting it out of him first,” she replied with a determined glare at Fives.

Rex laughed. “You two are amazingly impossible. You are going to be so disappointed when I tell you I made it all up, aren’t you? Still, I think I’m enjoying this too much to stop now. Feel free to try your hardest over the next several weeks, months… years. Though, right now, I think we’re wanted for a frontal assault?”

They both stared at him for a moment, unsure of his veracity. Then, Ahsoka blew out an annoyed breath. “Alright, we’ll deal with you later. Let’s go, boys.”

There was a unified, “Yes, ma’am,” as they took their positions.

_______

Rex stroked the smooth face lying on his chest. When Asajj slept, the cynical, hardened expression fell away and there was nothing but pure beauty. In those moments, he thought about waking up to her every morning. Then, as always, reality set in. They had two different lives, two different purposes. It did no good to think about what could never be. Plus, they had both made it very clear at the beginning that this was a casual relationship, no commitment. Rex had wanted that as much as her. But, when he watched her sleep, he almost regretted it. 

Eyes slitted open and she grabbed his hand from her face, interlocking their fingers and laying them on his chest. “You really need to stop doing that, while I’m trying to sleep.”

He chuckled. “Sorry, my lady. Your beauty sometimes overcomes my senses.”

She glanced up at him with wry amusement. “If you keep this up, we’re definitely never going to sleep.”

“Oh, is that right?” He lifted his other hand around her head and ran his fingers through short, silky strands of hair. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Asajj grinned wickedly and then suddenly slid up his body, pressing her lips into his.

Releasing her hand, Rex gripped her shoulders, pulling her closer into him. He dragged his lips away from hers, running them down her neck. “Yep, I think you’re right. Sleep is so overrated, anyway.”

She snorted. “Why do I even bother trying?” 

Rex grinned. “Hmm… good question. I think you do it just so I will wake you up again.”

Then, she gave him a warm smile, a genuine smile. It almost took his breath away. Rex grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, hoping it would never stop.

_______

“Well, Captain, I hear you have achieved yet another new milestone?” Palpatine asked with a kindly expression.

Rex resisted the impulse to snort. Asajj’s stories had long ago convinced him that Palpatine was nothing but a dishonorable, scheming liar with no care for those around him. Events since then had done nothing to dissuade Rex from that belief. 

He was surprised the man was even bothering to talk to him. Rex’s new captaincy with a battalion must make him more worthy of notice. Despite them both attending these occasional inter-kingdom military councils, they had only spoken once before, when Ahsoka had insisted Rex accompany her to the Shili annual ball. The girl hated formal events and having someone to share in her misery apparently made it more bearable. 

Even then, Palpatine had barely taken notice of the escort to Princess Ahsoka and had concentrated his efforts on drawing her into conversation. But, Ahsoka had expertly deflected him at every turn. Rex had found no small satisfaction in the fact that his commander was more than a match for the man who had fooled so many others.

Responding respectfully, Rex stated, “Yes, thank you, Sovereign Master. I am honored to have the opportunity to serve Shili in my new position.”

“Yes, I’ve heard that about you. You are a very loyal warrior to Shili. And, to your commander, I think?” His voice was smooth and wheedling, with a knowing smile. 

Resisting the urge to smack the smug expression off the man’s face, Rex replied evenly, “Yes, of course, sir. Loyalty to Shili is loyalty to its royal house, as well as one’s commander.” 

Palpatine chuckled. “Indeed, Captain. Tell me, what are your goals for the future? Do you aspire to command your own battalion some day?”

Rex stared at him impassively. “I will serve Shili in whatever way the Sovereign Master sees fit, sir.”

Interested, appraising eyes gazed back at him. Then, the man gave a friendly smile and said, “Again, well said, Captain. I will be interested in watching your progress.” Then, he turned and strolled away to join a nearby group of company commanders.

He didn’t know what the man was up to, but Rex was certain that he didn’t like it.

_______

Rex walked into Ahsoka’s tent with a cough. Fives jumped and gave him an embarrassed look. His brother had been gazing at Ahsoka with unwavering admiration as she reviewed the strategic map of the area.

The two had quickly worked through their prior awkwardness after Fives’ confession and had been perfectly happy and normal for the last couple of years. But, occasionally, Rex would catch the man seemingly entranced when Ahsoka wasn’t looking. He didn’t want his brother to be accidentally caught in that state. Though, Rex suspected the girl knew when it was happening and deliberately avoided eye contact to save Fives’ feelings. And, Rex was grateful for it. She really was so special.

Rex remarked, “I can see being promoted to Battalion Commander at nineteen has already gone to your head.”

Ahsoka glanced up at him. “What?”

Flashing a snarky grin, Rex replied, “You are studying that map like it’s the key to unlocking the secrets of the Force. Are you practicing your serious and wise battle face for when you become Master General?”

“Some of us appreciate the responsibilities of our new position and want to do a good job. One would think my freshly minted battalion captain would recognize the weight of the heavy responsibility now on our shoulders.” The corners of her mouth were edging up. 

“Well, I think you’re both a little too cavalier and I’m only the lowly adjutant to the battalion commander,” Fives commented airily, “I may have to put you both on report to the Master General, if you keep this up.”

Ahsoka raised amused eyebrows. “And, you think he’ll side with you over his own sister?”

Fives looked at her very seriously. “Of course. You may not realize this, but Master Skywalker thinks I am the most incredible adjutant since the Jedi existed.”

They both stared at him, slow grins forming. Fives continued gazing at them as seriously as he could possibly manage with his own grin creeping up the sides of his face.

Then, Ahsoka leaned over the table and ran a hand playfully over his cheek. “Hmm… I had better watch out for my job, then, hadn’t I?”

He flushed slightly at the touch, but held his composure and smiled brilliantly. “Absolutely not. If that happened, how would I be the most devoted, loyal adjutant to the most amazing, magnificent warrior on the planet?”

Ahsoka smiled back endearingly.

Rex watched the interaction with some amazement. He knew Ahsoka. And, maybe, given a little more time… Rex shook his head. Maybe not. Still, it was the first time the thought had occurred to him. Perhaps, enough devotion over enough years could eventually change a relationship?

Ahsoka turned back to Rex with a grin. “Alright, my valiant captain and loyal adjutant, let’s get to work.”

_______

“No, Fives, don’t you leave me!” Rex yelled at him desperately. “You better stay with me. We’re almost there.”

Fives gazed up from Rex’s arms with a weak grin. “Don’t worry, my heroic brother. You think I’m going to let you hold over my head that I went and died on you, before you could get me back to camp? No way.”

Rex smiled in spite of himself and held his brother more tightly. Rex's muscles were screaming, but they were almost there. He saw the lights of the camp approaching. 

Finally, he ran into the encampment, shouting, “I need a healer now!” Rex kept moving to the healing tent as fast as his exhausted legs would carry him. He laid Fives carefully on the first bed he came to and doubled over, trying to catch his ragged breath.

Kix appeared out of nowhere and examined Fives intensely. Rex finally straightened up and surveyed his brother. The man had blood seeping from his stomach at an alarming rate and his arms were dangling lifelessly over the bed. Rex felt his chest compressing painfully in heightening dread. It was bad. He’d seen stomach wounds like this before. They were painful and they almost always ended the same way. 

Rex couldn’t take it. He turned to the tent wall, trying to regain control. It wouldn’t do for the Captain to lose it in front of his soldiers. Once he had sufficient control, he swung back around and maintained an impassive stare on his brother as Kix worked over his now bare chest and stomach. It was so bad. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there in ever-rising dread, when a loud gasp came from the tent opening. Rex twisted around to see Ahsoka staring in dazed horror at Fives. Her mouth was moving, but no sounds were coming. Her swords were still gripped tightly in her hands. She must have run straight here after they’d finished taking the enemy stronghold. The girl was frozen in desperate disbelief, not looking at anything else, not speaking. 

Crossing quickly, Rex drew her over to the foot of the bed to unblock the tent opening. Ahsoka didn’t respond. She just let him pull her. He gently took the swords from her hands and laid them to the side. Then, Rex gripped her hand tightly as they both stood together in silent misery.

_______

“I’m sorry, Captain, Commander,” Kix said quietly, “There’s nothing we can do. It won’t be long now.”

Ahsoka rared back angrily. “What do you mean nothing?! He’s still alive. He’s still breathing. I can see it. You can’t give up!”

Rex didn’t say anything. He just stared at his brother. His brother who would soon be gone. It wasn’t possible. How had he let this happen? 

Kix winced. “I’m sorry, Commander. These kinds of wounds are difficult. He’s lost too much blood. And, there is no way to heal it properly. If I were you, I’d take what time is left to say good—well, to be with him.” With that, the man walked away.

Ahsoka looked at Rex for the first time since she’d come into the tent. Her voice was soft and broken, like a child’s, “Rex, tell me we can do something? There’s something else we can do, right?”

The voice brought him out of his terrible reverie. Rex saw the desperation in her face and his heart squeezed painfully. There was no time for guilt. Ahsoka needed him. “I-I don’t—” He couldn’t find any words, so Rex just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

_______

They sat in silence, one on each side of Fives, as he breathed erratically. Kix had already told the injured man the prognosis, but he hadn’t regained consciousness since. Rex started to worry he never would and the thought sent stinging pain into his heart. 

Suddenly, bright blue eyes flipped open in startling clarity. Fives immediately focused on Rex and said weakly, “Hey. See, you got me here. I knew you could do it.”

Rex tried a smile, but he couldn’t manage to hold it as tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Fives. I wasn’t fast enough. I didn’t—I should have protected you.”

His brother’s expression turned fierce. “Don’t say things like that. I’m the one who jumped into a nest of soldiers. My fault. Not yours. If you dare to blame yourself for this, even once, I will come back and haunt you until the end of time.” He suddenly cringed with pain and laid back with a gasping breath. As he did so, Fives noticed Ahsoka on his other side and smiled happily. “Hey, Princess. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be leading a glorious battle?”

Tears were rolling down her face, but she replied lightly, “Already done. Thanks to you, the battle is won. So, I got bored. Then, I figured, why not drop by and give my loyal adjutant a hard time?”

The man tried to grin, but winced painfully. 

She immediately put her hand on his face, stroking it tenderly. “Please, don’t leave me. Who will file my paperwork?”

This time, Fives managed the grin. Then, he glanced back at Rex. “Sounds like a job for my heroic brother to me.”

“No way,” Rex said with a snort, “Can you imagine the mess I’d make of it? Besides, you’ve spoiled her. She needs to learn to do her own, if she’s ever going to be Master General.”

Fives glared at him. “Absolutely not. If you dare to let my shining commander do one ounce of paperwork after I’m gone, I really will haunt you.”

Rex leaned over and kissed his brother’s forehead, feeling a tear drop onto it as he did. “What will I do without you?”

His brother met his eyes intently. “You’ll be the valiant hero you were always meant to be. With or without me, you will always be great.” He paused and then added softly, “I love you.”

Laying his head on his brother’s shoulder, Rex tried to control the overwhelming need to cry and scream. Resting there for several moments, he tried to draw strength from his brother’s faith in him. When he finally lifted his head, Rex knew he would be the man his brother always believed in if it killed him. “I promise, I will make you proud, little brother. I-I love you.”

Fives grinned like the boy he once was. “Good.” Then, he shifted impish eyes to Ahsoka. “Well, Princess, what about you? Any parting words about how wonderful I am? How much you’ll miss me? Perhaps, telling me that you can’t imagine your life without me? Or, anything in that line?” 

Ahsoka laughed through more tears. Then, she leaned over and pressed her lips tightly to Fives’ for a long moment. As she pulled away, she ran her fingers over his cheek gently. “You are so… special.”

The man gazed up at her in complete and utter joy. Then, he raised a tentative hand to her face, stroking it with an ethereal smile. “I love you.”

More tears came as she took his hand and murmured tenderly, “I know.”

Fives grinned happily and laid back in the bed, keeping a grip on her hand. Then, he grabbed Rex’s, holding on to both of them tightly. His face began cycling through emotions, fluctuating from pain, to fear, to resignation, and, finally, back to happiness. He whispered, “It’s not so bad, you know, when you have people who—people who love…” 

Suddenly, his grip on their hands weakened, until it went slack. There was one last breath and Fives went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. If it helps, this made me deeply depressed. But, Fives will be remembered always. If anything, you could say he is the heart of everything that comes after. Everyone dies, but not everyone makes such an impact on the world around them, before they do. If you still don't feel better, remember, there are always prequels I can write! 
> 
> There is a lot more going on in this chapter than just Fives, but I find it's all I feel like talking about in my notes at the moment. :-(
> 
> [Timeline: Age 24-25]


	5. One Last Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is forced to leave Shili and things go from bad to worse for Rex.

“Commander, wait. I have something for you, before you go.”

They were at the outskirts of Shili. Rex had gotten Ahsoka out of the city undetected, as he had promised the Sovereign Master. She needed to keep moving, but he couldn’t let her leave, not knowing if he’d ever see her again without saying something. A year after losing his brother, he was now losing Ahsoka. Anger suddenly flared and his fists clenched. Rex hated Anakin Skywalker more than anything at this moment. 

Tamping down the emotions, he refocused on his commander, his princess, the girl he would die protecting, if necessary. Watching her walk into an unknown future without him made Rex teeter on the brink of madness. But, his purpose was Shili. It always had been. He had made a promise to her mother and to his brother. Rex would see it through, until the end.

Ahsoka glanced back at him and must have seen something in this face, because she dropped her travel bag and moved closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Alright.”

Rex dug into his utility belt and removed a small object, handing it to her reverently.

She stared in fascination at the green, glittering, semi-transparent stone in her hand. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it. What is it? Some kind of rare gem?”

“I think it’s called a kyber crystal. At least, that’s what Fives’ called it. It was his. And, before that, it was your mother’s. She left it to him when she died,” Rex replied, trying to keep his voice even, despite the painful pulses stabbing his heart.

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment, before saying softly, “Rex… I can’t take this. It was your brother’s. It belongs with you.” She reached her hand back to return it.

He closed her fingers around it. “No. I have plenty of things to remember my brother. This particular one… well, it always reminded me of his irrepressible soul. Something inside him that could never be broken and always kept believing, kept shining. I think that’s why your mother gave it to him, as well. And, we both know, if anything represents Fives’ unwavering spirit, it should be carried by you.”

She closed her eyes briefly and then gazed at the crystal in her hand. Tears soon ran over the sides of her face. Finally, Ahsoka looked back at him, replying in a small, broken voice, “I would be honored to carry Fives with me.” Placing the stone gently in her waist pouch, her eyes abruptly focused and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, releasing fresh tears into his shoulder.

Rex put his own arms around her and kissed her montrals gently. “I’ll miss you, Princess. Please… be careful. And, if you need me, send for me. I’ll be there. I promise you.”

Ahsoka leaned back, smiling sadly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Straightening her shoulders, she moved away and picked up her bag. Then, she gazed at him for a moment. “I love you, Rex. I’ll see you soon.”

He smiled widely. “You better believe it, Princess.”

_______

“Whatever you need, my lord, I will do it.”

The Sovereign Master smiled warmly at him. “Rex, somehow, you always seem to bring me back to myself. Perhaps, it is your loyalty to Shili. Or, your unwavering dedication to my wife’s memory. I don’t know. But, I am grateful for it. I’m grateful for you.”

Rex felt his chest tighten, but replied firmly, “You will always have my loyalty, sir—as will your family.”

The man put his hand on Rex’s shoulder. “I know, Captain. And, I thank you. Now, let’s discuss a strategy. Be warned, this will likely not work. It is a move brought on by desperation. My mistakes have made this option our last hope. However, if you are willing to help me, we can at least go out swinging.”

Rex straightened up to attention. “It would be my honor to serve Shili in one last stand.”

_______

“Rex, I’m giving you command of the battalion. Congratulations, Commander Rex.”

Rex stared straight ahead. “Thank you, Master General. I will serve Shili in whatever way you deem best. However, I would prefer to retain the rank of Captain.”

Anakin Skywalker gaped at him in disbelief. “Really, Rex? You will have to designate a captain for your battalion. The chain of command requires a commander. Unless, you’d rather not have the job?” A hint of anger was seeping into his voice.

“I am perfectly willing to serve in the role, sir. I thank you for your belief in my abilities. I simply wish to retain my current title in doing so.”

The man gazed at him, clearly trying to hold back anger. He had probably expected grateful admiration and awe for bestowing the honor. Well, he was never going to get that from Rex. Finally, Skywalker spoke evenly, “Can I ask why?”

Rex met his eyes firmly. “The proper title belongs to Commander Tano. I will simply hold the position, until she returns.”

Anakin Skywalker physically jumped at the statement, surprising Rex. Fury flashed in his eyes, but was quickly replaced by something else—something Rex didn’t understand. The man replied softly, “Very well, Captain.” Then, he straightened and spoke authoritatively, “Your new command is effective immediately. You are dismissed.”

_______

“My lord, have you considered summoning Master Kenobi?”

The Sovereign Master shook his head. “I did consider it. He and Anakin used to have a close relationship. However, he is in high demand and is always much engaged in other kingdoms. He’s been away from Shili for quite some time.” His voice took on a depressed tone as he continued, “I’m not sure he ever recovered from… my wife’s passing. He chose a different path than me, a better one, and threw himself into his work. If it wasn’t for his interest in Ahsoka, I doubt we would ever see him. And, asking him to return and risk everything for a kingdom that is not his own seems unjust. Especially, when Ahsoka is no longer in danger here. He would do it, of course. But, I don’t want that. He is needed in the world.”

Rex nodded. “I understand. Is he even aware that Commander Tano has left Shili?”

The man started. “Probably not. Unless, Ahsoka has found him since leaving, which is possible. Either way, I’m sure they will find each other eventually. They have a special bond. And, somehow, that gives me solace. Come what may, I know Ahsoka will never be completely alone.”

The words gave Rex comfort, as well. Ahsoka should never be alone. “Agreed.”

_______

“Tell me what’s wrong with you tonight,” Asajj purred as she stroked a hand over his closely-cropped, blonde hair.

Rex sighed. “It’s nothing. I’m acting like a needy child.” He reached out and took the hand from his head, kissing it gently. “I’m sorry.”

She gazed at him for a moment and then said, “Tell me about it.”

He looked at her in surprise. They didn’t usually talk about their personal lives when they were together. They told each other tales of exciting adventures or amusing anecdotes, even discussed news from the world around them. But, this was something different. Something more… intimate. Rex suddenly realized he wanted that with someone.

“I mean, I’m fresh out of stories to tell you about your favorite spy and we’ve got to talk about something,” she added with a smirk.

He grinned and then said tentatively, “My commander is gone. Her brother tried to trade her for—well, to make her marry Palpatine. So, her father sent her away. And, I am worried about her.”

Asajj considered him for a moment. “You and your commander were close, right? She was the Togruta girl I saw when we first met?”

Rex nodded. “Yes, I’ve been her captain since her first command. I mean, she’s almost twenty-one now and more than capable of taking care of herself. Actually,” he said amusedly, “she can pummel me with her eyes closed. Still, I can’t help worrying somehow. Plus, I guess, I kind of… miss her.”

“She’s the Princess of Shili? The sister of the legendary Anakin Skywalker? The warrior they call the ‘Lady Jedi’?”

He jerked his head toward her. “How do you know all that?”

A snarky smile spread over her face. “Rex, you are so delightfully innocent sometimes. You said Palpatine wanted to marry her. The only person who would be worthy of that despot’s notice would be a royal of Shili. And, everyone knows who Skywalker is. His warrior sister is also gaining notoriety, at least in my circles. It was kind of obvious.” She paused and her expression turned impassive. “I can see why you would be so enamored with her.”

Rex gaped at her. “What? What do you mean?”

She smiled again, but it was a tight, closed expression. “Also, kind of obvious. Look how upset you are about her leaving. It’s ok, you know. It’s not like we’re exclusive. If you want to have fun, while you wait for your true love to come back, I can handle it.” Something about her tone didn’t match the casual words, though.

He shifted quickly in the bed and gripped her face. “No. You’re wrong. We are close and I do care about her deeply. But, not like that. She was a child when we first met. If anything, I think of her as a little sister. Not a—” he grimaced at the thought and couldn’t even finish it.

Pale eyes probed his own searchingly. “You’re right… you don’t. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, I guess.” Her voice was soft and Rex thought he heard relief in it.

Releasing his grip slightly, Rex rubbed his fingers across her cheeks and grinned impishly. “Besides, why would I pine after anyone else when I have the most extraordinary woman in the world laying next to me?”

Asajj rolled her eyes. “You know, you don’t have to impress me anymore. I’m already in your bed.”

Rex leaned closer, running his mouth over her chin and down her neck. “It always pays to keep impressing beautiful ladies—especially, when you don’t want them to go anywhere.”

She sighed with pleasure and pulled him further into her neck, lifting her head back slightly as he massaged his way down the smooth lines of her skin. “One of these days, I’m going to have to do something about your overdeveloped sense of chivalry.”

As his lips reached her chest, he smiled. “Not possible, my lady. Unless you suddenly turn into a rathtar, I think you will find your efforts will be wasted. Even then, it could be a toss-up.” To emphasize the point, he increased the intensity of his efforts on her chest.

Gasping slightly, she laughed and ran her hands over the top of his head as it moved over her. “You are impossible.”

_______

“Good work, Rex. I’ve been slowly working on Anakin, as discussed. But, he is still highly resistant. My son might see reason when we eventually make our move or he might not. Any progress on the other two battalion commanders?”

Rex shook his head. “Not at the present, my lord. Appo was a wash at my first attempt. Just feeling him out, I could tell his loyalty was to your son and, by extension, to Coruscant.” His mind revolted that a warrior from Shili would ever place another kingdom’s interest over his own. Punching the man during their conversation had been a serious concern for Rex. “Palpatine has made serious inroads with the Shili commanders in the last couple of years. I have been surprised at the amount of admiration that exists for him in the higher levels of the army. It’s as if they’ve all been brainwashed into thinking _he_ is their sovereign master. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

The ruler sighed. “Yes, he has an incredible ability to influence. Why do you think he’s such a successful leader? Not to mention capturing Anakin’s loyalty, who is not exactly the trusting sort. Though, that information may be useful,” the man’s voice turned thoughtful, “if Anakin was shown that the army is actually loyal to Palpatine and not him… something to think about.” He looked back at Rex. “What about Cody?”

“Uncertain. He was more open than Appo to my prodding. I might be able to make some progress there, if I’m careful. But, it will take time. Time we may not have.”

The Sovereign Master nodded. “Alright, do what you can. If it comes down to it, we’ll proceed with just your battalion. I assume your company commanders are on board?”

“Yes, sir. Gree and Shan’s first loyalties are to Commander Tano and their battalion. Wolffe believes strongly in the absolute authority of the Sovereign Master, so he will follow your commands without question. Those are the only three that matter. Everyone else will fall in line with them. However, it’s still not good odds with one battalion.”

“We always knew this was going to be an improbable venture. Are you sure you still want to participate?”

Straightening to attention, Rex met the man’s eyes with determination. “Absolutely, my lord. The future of Shili is at stake. I will do everything within my power to protect it.”

A warm hand gripped his shoulder. “Rex, you may be the most loyal, noble, and honorable man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Special does not even begin to describe you.”

Rex started. He was only serving as a warrior should, after all. What was so special about that? “Thank you, Sovereign Master. However, I am only doing my duty as a warrior of Shili and serving the family I have sworn to protect.”

The man’s eyes crinkled and a small smile appeared. “Very well, my valiant captain. Let’s get back to work.”

Nodding, Rex turned to leave, when the Sovereign Master suddenly spoke softly, “You know, I had a visit from an assassin hired by Palpatine a couple of years ago—a fascinating young Mirialan, with unusual diamond tattoos and deeply troubled eyes. There was something quite special about her. She was obviously highly skilled, but she didn’t want to kill me, for whatever reason—even though I made it clear I wanted to die. Do you know what she told me?”

Staring in disbelief at this seemingly random and strange story, Rex said, “Um, no, my lord. What was that?”

His voice became distant, as if he was somewhere else entirely. “She told me to try to correct my mistakes, to help my children. If I didn’t succeed, I’d be no worse off. But, at least I could go out with one last effort. Then, I might be able to die in peace.” The man’s eyes suddenly focused on him. “This will be my last effort, Rex. Another month may see us victorious or dead. Either way, your company on the journey has made it bearable. Thank you.”

Rex’s chest tightened and he saluted with respect. “Yes, sir. One last effort.”

_______

“Well, Commander—or, you prefer Captain, do you not? How is your new command progressing?” His face was genteel and kindly, but Rex saw through it easily. He had a strong urge to throttle the man.

“Very well, Master Palpatine. Thank you,” Rex replied respectfully.

Eyeing him with apparent interest, Palpatine said, “Excellent, excellent. I know the Master General has been highly impressed with your leadership and skill. It is especially impressive, considering the unexpected nature of you having to take on your new role.”

Responding neutrally, Rex said, “Thank you, sir.”

“And, do you find yourself able to cope with the additional duties in the absence of your former commander?”

He would have to do that better than that. The man was trying to bait him for some reason, but it wouldn’t work. “Yes, sir. I am no Commander Tano, but I am managing them with competence. Unless, you have heard otherwise?” Rex raised a polite eyebrow.

The man smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Oh, not at all Captain. I believe the Master General is most pleased with your work. I was just curious if you were pleased with the position after losing your commander of many years. I do believe you were her captain since her first command, yes?”

Rex nodded. “Yes, sir… I did have that honor,” he couldn’t help adding with a bit of satisfaction.

The man’s eyebrows raised. “You still find it an honor, even after she abandoned you and your soldiers?”

Rex steadied himself and responded firmly, “Of course. She is still the greatest warrior I ever had the privilege of serving under. And, as a Princess of Shili, she will always have my loyalty, whatever path she chooses to take.”

There was a gentle chuckle. “I can see why she appreciated your service. You are a very different sort of warrior, Captain. I find you… interesting. Tell me, do you aspire to greater service? You have reached the highest rank here, other than Master General. Since Master Skywalker is unlikely to cede the position anytime in the near future, I wonder if you have considered offering your services to another kingdom who may have desperate need of your skills? I know of a couple of such opportunities. Naboo, for example, is currently in need of a new Master General. It is a beautiful and wealthy kingdom, with many opportunities for a honorable and expert warrior, such as yourself.”

Rex simply stared at him, repulsed by the notion.

The man added in a silky smooth tone, “I hope you don’t think I’m too forward with the suggestion. I have always found you to be an inspiration, a noble warrior and leader. Shili is already home to the finest warriors in the land. Anywhere else, you would have already been Master General of the army long ago—instead of a recently promoted battalion commander, and even then only promoted due to… unfortunate circumstances. It seems a shame to not share your talent and abilities with those in need of them. In any case, I would be happy to recommend you for the position.”

Rex swallowed down the revulsion and replied evenly, “Thank you, Sovereign Master. But, my first loyalty is to Shili. I do not require a higher position to fulfill that purpose. Even if I were a simple soldier in a secondary squad, that would still be enough. My duty will always be to serve Shili to the best of my abilities, in whatever manner my Sovereign Master chooses.”

Gazing at him impassively, Palpatine said, “I see. Yes, I see you are a true warrior of Shili.”

Meeting his eyes directly, Rex said firmly, “Yes. I am.”

Palpatine smiled, but it was an unpleasant, disturbing smile. “This conversation has been very illuminating, Captain. I wish you the best in your endeavors.”

Rex simply nodded, assuming he was dismissed, and walked away. As he joined a nearby group of commanders arrayed around a banquet table, he glanced back over to Palpatine. The man was still gazing at him. There was a cold malevolence in his eyes that made Rex shiver slightly. Well, the despot could look all he wanted. He knew now what Rex had always known.

Rex was a warrior of Shili, a warrior with a purpose. He would never be a servant of Palpatine or anyone else.

_______

“Alright, Captain. In three days time, when Palpatine arrives, we will finally make our desperate gambit. My personal guard will detain him, while I approach Anakin. By that time, most of the other two battalions will have been deployed outside of Shili, making yours the largest force on premises. If your battalion stays in reserve, in case anything goes wrong, we should be ready. Agreed?”

Rex straightened. “Yes, Sovereign Master. I stand ready to defend you to the last man.”

The man smiled warmly and gripped Rex’s hands. “You really are my valiant hero, Rex.”

Suddenly, there was a respectful knock at the door. The men looked at each other in surprise. They held their planning sessions in the Sovereign’s private chambers and Rex always used a back entrance to avoid notice. It was highly unusual for anyone to disturb the ruler here, especially at this time.

Rex gave a nod and moved away quickly, operating the hidden lever in the wall and slipping inside. As he did so, he heard voices emanating from the front room. “Well, if Anakin thinks it’s necessary to see me right at this moment, I will certainly accompany you. I’m always happy to offer counsel to my son.”

The rest of the conversation died as Rex closed the wall behind him. He didn’t like it. Why would Skywalker be summoning his father after he had retired for the evening? Making his way out of the side passageway, he re-entered the main castle.

Considering briefly, he headed toward the guardsmans post and found the captain of the guard. This man Rex trusted. His loyalty was to the Sovereign Master, not to anyone or anything else, not even to Shili. His sole purpose was to live and die protecting his ruler. “Fox, something strange is going on. The Master General just summoned the Sovereign after he had obviously gone to bed. I didn’t see any of his personal guards nearby and, well, I thought I’d mention it.”

Fox stared at him for a moment and then quickly motioned for his soldiers. “Thanks, Rex. We’ll check it out. Do you know where they were headed?”

Rex shook his head. “Sorry, no. I was just passing through the area. It struck me as strange and I wanted you to know.” It was a weakly plausible story. There was no good reason for Rex to be strolling through the passageway near the family quarters. However, Fox wouldn’t be in a questioning mood when there was a possibility of his charge being in danger.

Nodding in understanding, Fox moved his men out. Rex watched them go, feeling some relief. Still, a strange, piercing anxiety was permeating his mind. Coming to a decision, he headed to the barracks. If anything happened, his battalion would be ready to do their duty.

_______

Rex watched his world fall apart around him. Anakin Skywalker cut viciously through men, women, and children with unnerving blankness. The other two battalions followed behind him, attacking any resistance. Rex yelled orders to his men as they tried to protect the civilians. His battalion started falling one by one.

As he backed up against the castle gates, Rex’s eyes fell on the Sovereign Master, looking content in death. He was glad the man had left this world fighting, rather than giving up. Still, Rex couldn’t help feeling bitter. He was still here.

The city clock clanged in unerring, ghostly tones as Rex realized the truth. Palpatine had pre-empted them. Skywalker would never see reason. Civilians were being slaughtered. And, his battalion was outnumbered and on the defensive. There were no more strategies to try, no more options to exhaust. It was over. The war was lost. The last effort was now spent. And, Rex knew it with horrifying certainty.

Ordering a retreat, Rex led what was left of his battalion to the edge of the city, taking as many civilians with them as they could. At least, he had been able to save someone. Shili would survive in the hearts of someone.

Rex shuddered violently as he surveyed the once proud city, destruction and death filling his senses. The despair was almost overwhelming. Closing his eyes in pain, he struggled to push it away. His soldiers needed him. The survivors needed him. Ahsoka, if she was alive somewhere, needed him.

Continuing the retreat, Captain Rex of the Shili 501st took one last long look at his home and knew the terrible truth. His purpose was gone. But, the man named Rex was still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting and difficult. I wanted to explore more of what happened to Shili, after Ahsoka's departure. But, I didn't want to get bogged down into intricate details or re-hash plot we'd already covered in the main story. It needed to make sense to all types of readers. So, it was complicated. Hopefully, I conveyed the gist of everything for new readers and also provided new details for those who already knew the outcome. 
> 
> I especially liked getting a little more of Ahsoka's father in here. I mean, he is the man the queen decided to marry. So, he must have been very different, before we knew him. This is part of his redemption arc, in a sense. The overall arc, though, is to show Rex losing everything--his family, his home, his purpose, his world. Yet, he keeps going. Because, he's Rex.
> 
> [Timeline: Age 26-27]


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the destruction of Shili, Rex tries to adapt to his new reality, while searching for Ahsoka.

Asajj threw herself into his outstretched arms and embraced him tightly, not letting go.

Surprised at the intensity of the greeting, Rex pulled her as close as possible, running his hands over her back. “I’m so happy to see you,” he said, realizing he meant it. This was the first time he’d been happy in the last six weeks.

“When I heard about Shili, I thought—” she broke off and tightened her grip around his chest.

“I know.” Then, putting some lightness into his tone, he added, “Still, it takes more than a bloody coup to keep me from a beautiful lady, you know.”

Pulling her head back, she gave him a snarky grin. “What am I going to do with you?”

He grinned devilishly. “I have some ideas.”

_______

Surveying the desert landscape, Rex moved quickly to the burned out farm the locals had directed him to. Apparently, the stories were true. Someone had certainly been here and evacuated the residents. However, no one was here now.

Rex let out a frustrated snarl. A single rumor about a woman warrior saving a family of farmers had sent him careening off to Tatooine for nothing—again. Asajj was right. He was chasing ghosts.

A year of desperately following rumors and gossip was leaving him tired and hopeless. Still, it was all he had. He had no kingdom to serve, no family to protect, no… purpose. Rex could only hang on to the desperate hope that Ahsoka was alive somewhere. She would give him a purpose again. Until then, finding her was his purpose.

He finished examining the destruction. Finding no clues as to the direction of the occupants, Rex finally had to admit defeat.

The man sat down on the sandy ground and considered what to do next. He could visit the survivors again. There was also Shan's child to check on. That would only take a couple of weeks, though. What then? Going back to Ryloth was an option. The rebel group there could use him. They had a long, tough fight ahead of them. It just didn’t feel like he belonged there. He really didn’t belong anywhere, not anymore.

Rex was lost. And, he didn’t know how to find his way back home.

_______

“I’m sorry. I feel a bit lost, I guess.”

Asajj gazed at him for a moment and then stroked a hand over his head. “I know.”

Rex continued to stare at the ceiling, unable to think of a response. He was turning into a moody, taciturn, unpleasant companion. He knew it, but couldn’t seem to do anything about it. He finally said, “I don’t know why you’re still here. I’m not exactly a fun time these days.”

A hand touched his face, turning his head to face the woman beside him. “Rex, I don’t expect you to be happy all the time, you know. I also don’t expect you to entertain me at the expense of yourself. If you feel lost, you feel lost. I guess, I’d like to help you find your way. If… you want me to.”

He stared at her, chest tightening painfully. Reaching out a hand to her face, he caressed her cheek. “I-I—You are extraordinary.”

A warm, genuine smile shined back at him.

It was a rare gift that made him want to scream with happiness. And, it still took his breath away. Rex suddenly realized he was in trouble. At this moment, more than anything else, he never wanted to leave her—wanted her to be with him… forever.

Perhaps, he had always wanted it. Yes, that was probably true. It took him losing everything to appreciate what he had.  But, it wasn’t going to happen. They still had two different purposes. Even if that weren’t true, Asajj didn’t want that kind of commitment. He knew it was highly improbable she’d ever let herself forge a permanent bond to anyone. The realization of his feelings only made everything worse. It was just another goal he couldn’t achieve. Rex tried to push the impossible hope away. It did no good to dwell on things that would never happen.

“What are you thinking?” a soft voice asked.

Rex refocused on Asajj and grinned. “Well, I was trying to decide if you were more beautiful than a sunset or the stars themselves.”

Eyes rolled skyward, but there was a hint of pleasure in them. “You are impossible.”

He leaned over and kissed her deeply, before saying, “I only speak the truth, my lady. Word of honor.”

She traced spindly fingers down his bare chest. “Hmm… I think I’ll need you to back that statement up.”

Rex rolled on top of her, grinning widely. “Your wish is my command.”

_______

“Rex, we need to leave now,” Asajj hissed.

“No, I need to make sure,” he replied firmly. Working his way out of their cover, Rex glanced back at her. “You don’t have to come. In fact, maybe you should stay here. There’s no need to risk your life for my mission.”

She let out an exasperated growl and moved quickly after him. “I said we’d do this together and I meant it. You had better not reward my sacrifice by turning into a chivalrous, overprotective warrior on me.”

He couldn’t help a grin. “I think you have mistaken me for Captain Rex, the valiant hero of your dreams.”

Pale, blue eyes rolled. “Have I mentioned how impossible you are sometimes?”

Putting on a thoughtful expression, Rex replied, “Hmm… not sure. Maybe once or twice?”

The corners of her mouth edged up. “Alright, time to walk into a nest of elite soldiers, in order to verify the extremely unlikely possibility that your former princess is hiding out among them.”

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Be careful, if you keep this up, you might never get rid of me.”

Her expression suddenly became impassive, but there was fear behind the hints of turquoise shining from her eyes. Then, it filled with trademark snark, “Promises, promises.”

Rex gazed at her for a moment, feeling a flash of hope in his heart, but quickly pushed it away. This was no time for dreaming. Though, he couldn’t help adding, “Heroes always keep their promises.”

Asajj stared at him for a moment and then quickly turned back to the garrison in front of them. “Alright, hero, let’s go.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

_______

“Thanks, Wolffe. This is a great lead and I truly appreciate it. Anything else to report?”

Rex had travelled to Alderaan, where many of the survivors of Shili had settled. Alderaan was well known for its generosity in welcoming refugees and as a result was an eclectic population with a rich culture. Some of Rex’s remaining battalion had stayed on there, as well, to offer their services to the survivors and the Sovereign Master. Others had started new lives elsewhere, but Alderaan held the largest pocket of what remained and Rex was glad of it. It gave him comfort to know Shili would never truly die.

The man shook his head. “No, sir. Though, I do think the pressure from Coruscant is increasing here. Organa has taken a position in Palpatine’s court and an increasing number of the Emperor’s troops have been in and out of the city lately.”

“Hmm… If Bail Organa thinks the situation is desperate enough to ingratiate himself, there must be something going on. I’ll keep my ears open as I travel to see what I can find out for you.”

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.” Wolffe had only been a company commander in Shili. However, in Alderaan, he was one of the most experienced, capable warriors they had, moving up the ranks quickly to command their primary battalion. And, the man had clearly taken an interest in protecting his new home. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you? The Sovereign Master would be glad of your service. She is a wise and just ruler. And, the people here are well worthy of protection, not to mention the survivors.”

The idea of serving another kingdom still slightly repulsed Rex. Though, if he had to choose, it would probably be Alderaan. He shook his head. “No, Wolffe. They are in good hands with you. Besides, I still have my mission. And, I’ve got to see it through.”

The man gazed at him with his remaining good eye and then nodded. “I understand, sir. Just don’t forget where we are, if you change your mind.”

Rex smiled warmly and gripped the man’s shoulder. “Not to worry, I’ll be around. If you or the others ever need me, send for me. I’ll be here.”

Wolffe nodded and gave a salute.

“No need for that. I’m not your commander, anymore, you know,” Rex said with a note of sadness.

Shaking his head vehemently, the man replied, “You’re still a part of us, sir, and you always will be. Shili may be no more, but you’re still the Captain.”

Rex felt his chest tighten. “Thanks, Wolffe. Alright, keep up the good work. And, take care of yourself.”

The man gave a tight nod and started making his way down the street.

Rex watched him go, conflicting thoughts scattering through his mind. Should he be here, serving what remained of Shili? It just didn’t feel right, somehow. No, he didn’t belong here, either. In fact, Rex was starting to fear that he might never belong anywhere ever again.

_______

“If you have to leave, you have to leave,” she said flatly.

Rex grimaced. “I’m sorry. But, this is the best lead I’ve had in ages.”

Asajj gazed at him impassively. “Then, what are you still doing here?”

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. “Please, don’t be angry. I know I just got here. And, I know I said I’d go with you to track your bounty. But, this was unexpected and it’s really the best lead I’ve had, maybe ever. It’s something I have to do. You know that.”

“Yes, I know. She’s your first priority—always has been.” Her tone was even, but Rex thought he heard something bitter underneath it.

He touched his forehead to hers. “It’s not a matter of priority. It’s who I am. I’m a soldier, a warrior. I serve Shili or whatever is left of it. I have to see it through, no matter what. Please,” his voice turned pleading, “please, understand.”

She pulled back from his embrace and gave him a snarky grin, but didn’t meet his eyes. “Why are you so worried, hero? It’s not like you owe me anything. You can come and go as you please.”

Rex grabbed her hand. “I do owe you. Without you, I’m not sure I would have made it through the last few years. But, even if that weren’t true, I would still not want to leave you right now.”

Her expression softened slightly. “Rex, it’s ok. Do what you need to do.” She moved forward and kissed him briefly. Then, she pulled away and said lightly, “I’ll… see you around, hero. I hope you find your princess.”

He felt helpless as she walked away, but didn’t know what else to do. Rex had a purpose—a purpose that had carried him through the years of pain. He had made promises to his queen, his brother, his commander… and himself. Rex would see them through, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter as it was only meant to bridge his two lives, so to speak. I wanted to give a general sense of Rex's struggles through this time period as well as further develop his relationship with Asajj. I decided not to do a play by play of everywhere he went and what he did. Though, it might make for some interesting supplemental stories later on. Rex in Ryloth meeting a young Hera. Rex in Alderaan with survivors or Bail. Rex in Tatooine, just missing Obi-Wan walking down the street behind him. Rex pretty much everywhere with anyone. :-)
> 
> Also, don't think I didn't choose Alderaan as their new home for the tragic irony of it all. Because, I totally did. 
> 
> [Timeline: Age 27-29]


	7. The Warrior and the Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex follows up a lead on Ahsoka that puts him on a collision course with a mysterious spy.

Moving quietly through the woods surrounding the clearing, he observed the interaction between the cloaked woman and one of Palpatine’s elite squads. Grown-up Rex was no more capable of sitting by as his childhood counterpart had been. He moved closer, preparing to intervene, when the almighty force broke loose.

Gaping in amazed disbelief, he watched as the woman stripped off her cloak and attacked. She had half the squad down, before most had raised their weapons. The skill level was outstanding, if unconventional. She was strategic and efficient in her targets, moving with a lithe elegance. Now, Rex really did feel as if he had fallen into his memories.

The woman stopped to assess the remaining five soldiers. Rex, feeling ironic amusement, knew exactly what to do. She didn’t need it, just as the woman so long ago hadn’t, but the impulse was still there. He whooped loudly and the soldiers whipped around to ascertain who was at their backs. The mysterious warrior didn’t wait for a invitation quickly dispatching four of the remaining soldiers. The final one ran like a coward into the treeline with Rex on his heels.

Rex finished him off with ease, feeling some satisfaction that—this time—he had gotten to actually do something other than stare. He remarked grimly to the dead lieutenant, “That’s what happens when you don’t treat a lady with respect.”

Suddenly, the warrior woman came into range and examined him warily.

He lifted his head, disappointment at her not being Ahsoka mixed with interest in meeting another amazingly skilled and spirited woman. “Hello. I know you didn’t really need any help, but I couldn’t resist. Those goons were just asking for it.”

The woman seemed to freeze, staring at him strangely for a moment, before saying, “Thank you for your assistance.”

She was beautiful. A Mirialan, if he wasn’t mistaken—unusually rare. Her olive complexion shined softly, while the diamond tattoos across her cheeks complemented the midnight black hair falling smoothly over her shoulders. The eyes, though, were truly magnificent. They were a deep, serious blue with shades of sapphire behind them, almost mesmerizing in their intensity. She was obviously not Ahsoka, but if he had to choose a disappointment Rex wasn’t sure he could have picked a better one.

Jumping forward, he bowed formally. “It is always my pleasure to assist ladies of distinction. Shall we retrieve your belongings?”

She nodded tentatively and moved back toward the prior clearing. As she picked up her cloak, Rex fluctuated between crushing defeat at not finding Ahsoka and a strange fascination with what he had found. “I guess I know who the rumors were about now, huh?”  
  
Wrapping herself in the cloak, she glanced at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

He replied, “Well, I came here because I heard there was a female warrior fighting Palpatine, protecting the innocent and oppressed. The locals call her the ‘Lady Jedi’. Unless there are two of you, I have to assume you are the one I’ve been looking for.”

She regarded him thoughtfully. “You seem disappointed.”

“No, not exactly disappointed—well, maybe a little.” He grinned, hoping she wouldn’t be offended. “But, not because of you. You were incredible. I meant it when I said you didn’t need help. That was amazing stuff. Not a typical warrior form of combat, but… effective. I can see why the rumors have been circulating. Usually, the truth is nowhere close to the stories. In this case, I have to say I’m pleasantly surprised to be wrong.”

“Yet… you’re still disappointed?” she asked impassively.

Rex winced a little. “It’s just that—you see—I lost someone a long time ago. A great warrior, like yourself. I’ve been searching for her for a long time. When I heard the stories, I guess I let myself hope a bit too much.” The sadness and loss started seeping into his soul again. It always ended this way. Hope kept it at bay, while it existed. Each time it abandoned him, the resulting pain seemed to be more intense than before.

She asked slowly, “You were a captain in the Shili 501st, were you not?”

He gaped at her. “How would you know that? Do I know you?”

“Not important. I just thought I recognized you from an… old assignment with the Shili military. I don't think we ever met, though.”

Old assignment? Was she a warrior in another kingdom’s army? Unlikely, based on the fighting style. Then, he had a sudden thought as he gazed at the diamond tattoos. It could be. Deciding not to pursue a line of questioning yet, Rex answered, “Yes, I used to be a battalion captain before… well, before.” Pain shot through his heart as the day he had lost everything flashed unwelcomed into his mind.

The woman seemed to understand and didn’t inquire further on that topic. “What are your plans now, Captain? Are you going to continue your search or something else?”

Rex had to hold back a strange urge to laugh. His plans were like his life, floating in the whimsical breeze of fate as he desperately struggled to follow the currents. “I’m not really sure. I’ve been looking on and off for her, but I’ve also been doing some work with the rebellion—which you’re clearly a part of, as well. I might go back to that for a while. This was the best lead I had in several weeks. Until another one pops up, I don’t really have anywhere else to be.” Perhaps, she might ask him to stick around. He’d like that.

“In that case, would you be interested in helping me with a mission? Your skills would be a great asset and, if successful, the outcome would make a real difference in our fight. It would probably require several weeks, however, and I would need you totally focused. Not running off on a whim because of a new rumor you heard. If you stayed, I’d need your word that you’d follow through, whatever the cost… even to your lost friend.”

He was briefly excited, until reality set in. Rex knew he couldn’t agree to her terms. Ahsoka was all he had left. He had to see it through. Once again feeling helpless, he replied, “I’m not sure I can. That’s actually the best offer I’ve gotten in a while. It would be a pleasure to work with an exceptional warrior again. However, if the rumor I heard suggested the lady I’m looking for was in any kind of danger or needed me… yeah, I guess, I couldn’t keep my end of the agreement. I don’t give my word lightly and I can’t give it now in good faith.” Steeling himself and pushing away the disappointment, he met her eyes with determination. “My first loyalty is to her and always will be.”

The woman seemed to consider him thoughtfully and there was something unreadable in her eyes. She finally said, “I respect your loyalty. In fact, I applaud it. If I had another mission for you that didn’t require that kind of commitment, would you be interested?”

Rex needed no time to decide, excitement filling him again. “Absolutely, my lady.”

She smiled and it almost took Rex’s breath away. She was definitely… mesmerizing. He suddenly realized he was comparing her with Asajj and felt a stab of guilt. Actually, as he contemplated the unusual lady before him, Rex realized how much he missed the one he left behind. Perhaps, the reason he felt a connection was because this woman reminded him of the one he missed terribly, the one he could never truly have. Rex sighed. These thoughts did no good to dwell on.

Still smiling, she said, “No need for that. I'm just plain Barriss. Barriss Offee.”

He froze. It couldn’t be. Offee was man. No, he didn’t know that for sure. Asajj got some kind of twisted delight in varying details in her stories to mess with him. So, it could be. This was getting better all the time. His favorite spy might be standing right in front of him. And, _he_ might be a _she_ —a beautiful she at that. “Um, _the_ Barriss Offee? As in, the spy who took down Pong Krell? The mastermind behind Dooku’s defeat? The—the mad bomber of Cardota who tried to stop Palpatine’s attack?”

Quirking an intrigued-looking eyebrow, the woman calmly nodded confirmation.

Rex stared in unblinking amazement. He hadn’t achieved his goals in venturing out here, but meeting her was more than making up for it. His heart felt giddy with excitement and he stuttered, “I-I’ve always wanted to meet you.” Cringing inwardly at sounding like an awe-struck child, he tried to say something more intelligent, and rushed out, “For some reason… well, I just always thought you were a man. Not that I’m disappointed or anything, of course. You look _way_ better than the sketchy, pale, middle-aged spy I pictured in my head.” He winced. What was wrong with him today?

The almost legendary spymaster didn’t seem to mind, though, and raised another eyebrow amusedly _._

Finally recovering himself, he stood to attention, flashing a military salute with a grin. “Captain Rex, formerly of the Shili 501st, at your service. But, just plain Rex will do.”

Barriss Offee grinned in return and Rex was again struck by how a smile could change a woman’s face so completely. She hesitated for a moment, before saying, “Cap—Rex, I’m glad to have your assistance. I do need to ask you one final question. This will likely seem strange, but know that I have a reason. Also, I do not require the details. I only need to know… were you present for the destruction of your kingdom? And, do you know what happened?”

Rex’s mind crashed and the giddiness was replaced by painful misery. Why did she need to know? He glanced away to the trees, contemplating. He didn’t have to answer the question and briefly considered walking away. For some reason, though, Rex didn’t want to leave her. Something about her was compelling and he answered almost unwillingly, “Yes ma’am, I was there. It’s not something I talk about. I’d prefer you never ask me the details.” Meeting her eyes fiercely, Rex tried to convey what he was feeling.

The woman nodded sympathetically. “I know, Captain. I saw what happened. At least, I saw the aftermath. Unfortunately, I think you will be doing exactly what you most wish to avoid very soon.”

Now, he was really confused. “You were there? I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Barriss let out a tired breath and fixed him with a pained look. The expression suddenly made her seem more… real. “Captain, I’m about to take you to someone who will want—will need—to hear those details. And, I’m very afraid that the truth will shatter her world once again.”

Rex stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, putting the pieces together, a realization dawning in his mind that his heart couldn’t quite grasp. No, it couldn’t be. She didn’t mean… no. It would fit. Maybe? Wary hope flooded his heart and Rex held her eyes desperately. “You mean—you are saying that—you—that she is alive—and you… Ahsoka?”

Smiling reassuringly, she anchored directly to his eyes and said, “Ahsoka.”

The last thing Rex’s mind processed was his body hitting the ground.

_______

Rex jolted awake with a gasping breath. A gentle hand gripped his shoulder and his gaze shifted to piercing, blue eyes. Trying to orient himself, Rex saw he was laying next to a fire on a bedroll. Obviously, the woman had somehow managed to carry him in his unconscious state and made camp for the night. His mind started whirling with chaotic thoughts, still afraid of hoping too much. “I-I—I’m sorry for losing it on you. What you said? Is it really true?”

Barriss smiled softly. “Yes, Rex. It’s true. I’m taking you to Ahsoka. We should be there tomorrow. I know it was probably a shock and I’m sorry for springing it on you so dramatically.”

Closing his eyes, Rex worked through the words, finally feeling his mind calm and overwhelming joy set in. He had done it. He had found her. Rex opened his eyes again and smiled happily at her. “Thank you.” He grabbed the hand on his shoulder and held it tightly, not letting go.

Suddenly, exhaustion overwhelmed him and darkness fell once more.

_______

Rex sat up violently, a desperate cry on his lips. Shili was burning. Children were dying. His soldiers were screaming. Anakin Skywalker stared with blank orbs of evil. The queen gazed at him in sad misery.

Hands gripped his face. They were soft and warm. They were… alive. He drug his eyes to the person behind the hands and saw concerned empathy on a beautiful face. It gave him unexpected strength and Rex focused, his mind slowly returning to reality.

He spoke hoarsely, “Sorry, my lady. I haven’t had a nightmare like that in a long time. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Barriss smiled warmly. “You didn’t wake me. Don’t worry, Captain.”

Something about hearing his former title, so soon after the dream, made him flinch. “Rex. Call me Rex, please. I’m not really a captain, anymore. Probably, never will be again.”

She released her hold on his face and seemed to contemplate him for a moment. “I don’t think that’s true. A captain spends years searching for his commander. A captain remains loyal and true to his principles. A captain still serves his kingdom, even after it falls. A captain without an army is still a captain. It is who he is. And, that will never change unless he decides to change it.”

He stared at her, the words resonating in his heart. She was right. Rex would always be a captain and he knew it. Taking her hand, he kissed it gently. “You, my lady, are not only beautiful, but also… amazing.”

Smiling shyly, Barriss replied, “Hmm… I can see Ahsoka did not exaggerate in calling you the most gallant and chivalrous warrior on the planet.”

Rex grinned. “She said that? Well, I’ll have to thank her for the positive endorsement. At least, I assume that was supposed to be a compliment.”

Barriss laughed and Rex was taken aback. Her laugh was uniquely breathtaking, light and deep at the same time. Shaking himself out of it, he asked, “What else did she tell you, anyway? I might need to clear up any, um, unfortunate misinformation.”

Smiling impishly, the woman said, “Oh, I think you’ll definitely need to do that. Ahsoka does love to tell a good story. And, I’ve heard several about you.”

Rex chuckled. “Well, we’ll soon fix that. If it's stories you want, it's stories I’ve got. I can clear my good name and tell you stories about her, all in one fell swoop.”

“Oh that, I definitely want,” Barriss replied with a certain amount of glee in her eyes. There was something else there, as well, when she mentioned Ahsoka. It was as if her eyes shined a little brighter or something.

Intriguing possibilities suddenly flew into his mind. Barriss clearly knew Ahsoka well and they obviously travelled together. A spymaster’s trust would not be easy to gain. Their relationship must be longstanding. Barriss’ uniquely mesmerizing beauty, apparently brilliant mind, and a rarely bestowed, bewitching laugh would be near impossible for Ahsoka to resist. There was also an underlying vulnerability there that Rex couldn’t quite pinpoint, but was a challenge tailor-made for Ahsoka. If his theory wasn’t true, he would be extremely disappointed.

Gripping her hand more tightly, Rex said, “So, tell me more about Barriss Offee, spymaster extraordinaire.”

Raising an eyebrow, she said with a slight grin, “What is it you want to know?”

Rex met her eyes intently. “Everything.”

_______

He watched with admiration as Barriss entered the empty campsite. There was a graceful beauty in every movement. He shook his head ruefully. She wasn’t Asajj, but she was definitely something special. The woman had a well-hidden, mischievous streak—which he also loved—and had told him to await a dramatic entrance. He grinned with anticipation.

Suddenly, Ahsoka popped out from behind a tree. Rex inhaled sharply. It was her. He hadn’t realized, until now, how worried he had been that this was some big misunderstanding. But, it wasn’t. She was there, looking as magnificent as always. Perhaps, even stronger and more assured than before. Yes, something about her seemed more… settled than he had ever seen her. It wasn’t a big change, but it was noticeable—at least, to him.

He started to wonder what had caused it, until he saw the adoring gaze she fixed on Barriss. Rex smiled with satisfaction. Ahsoka needed a match for her impulsive, chaotic brilliance—a strong, dependable opposing force to steady her—and someone who needed her innate ability to provide unconditional support and acceptance. And, he suspected that Barriss was the perfect answer.

Barriss glanced his way and announced loudly, “Alright, it’s your cue! March, Soldier!”

Rex grinned happily and strolled out of the woods into view.

Ahsoka gasped and practically flew across the camp, coming to a halt in front of him, fierce blue eyes shining with disbelieving excitement. “It’s not—not possible… Rex?”

He winked at her. “Last time I checked. Did you miss me?”

Ahsoka threw herself at him, pulling him into a gigantic hug.

Rex laughed, wrapping his arms around her. A sense of immense contentment washed over him. It was a feeling he had almost forgotten. He felt Ahsoka’s tears falling on his shoulder and kissed the top of her montrals gently. “I missed you, Princess.”

_______

Ahsoka smiled happily. “And, of all people, you ran into Barriss! I’m surprised she even brought you back. She doesn’t really trust very many people. You must have impressed her.”

Rex thought for a moment and said, “Yeah, I can see now that all of her many questions were tests for me. I was mostly just blown away by how quickly she took down that elite squad.”

The girl’s smile disappeared. “What elite squad?”

“The one she was fighting when I found her. There were ten of them. She took them out like they were untrained whelps. Well, I got the last one. But, she would have had him too. I just wanted to help, so I kind of jumped in.”

“How in the world did she run into an elite squad in the middle of the forest? She’s supposed to be gathering intel, not fighting her way through enemy lines.” Ahsoka’s voice was distressed.

Rex gazed at her, now convinced about her feelings for Barriss. What he didn’t know was if Ahsoka knew it herself. “I’m sure it was just an accidental meeting. She was certainly in a hurry to get rid of them. Probably, wanted to get home to you.” He flashed a grin and watched her response.

Ahsoka jumped slightly and seemed intensely curious. He thought she might follow-up on the implication, but she didn’t. That suggested Ahsoka knew how she felt, but hadn’t told Barriss about it.

Well, Rex would take care of that in short order. He wanted his commander to have the best. And, the best was definitely Barriss.

_______

Rex was falling apart, once again. He stared uncomprehendingly at his commander, who apparently couldn’t process her brother’s crimes. What should he do? Rex desperately scanned the area, hoping Barriss would appear out of the trees. The woman had gone scouting to let them catch up and hadn’t returned. Why hadn’t he waited to talk about what happened to Shili? What had he done?

Ahsoka was standing over him now, fury warring with concern in her fierce blue eyes. “Rex, I love you and all, but this is getting ridiculous. Think about what you are saying. It doesn’t make any sense. It’s not possible. Do you think, maybe, you were infected with something in your travels? Or, just need some sleep? I believe that you believe it, and that scares me. Let me help you.”

He had an uncontrollable urge to laugh and started mumbling to himself. “This is a nightmare. I’m in a nightmare. What do I do?”

Ahsoka abruptly knelt next to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. It just made it worse. The girl was so traumatized by the truth she couldn’t accept—yet, she was still trying to help him, thinking he was the one was delusional. What could he do?

Then, a solid presence materialized beside him. Barriss was back. He held onto her eyes desperately. “She doesn’t believe me. She thinks I’m crazy, or sick, or something. I didn’t know what to do. Help her. Please. She doesn’t—”

Barriss steadied his shaking hands. “I know, Rex. I understand. Why don’t you get some sleep now? You’ve done your part. I’ll take it from here.”

He nodded in deep relief. Barriss was here. Everything would be alright. It was a desperate hope, but Rex somehow believed it with a surety he had rarely felt.

She guided him to a bedroll and pulled some kind of liquid out of a satchel. “This will help you sleep without the nightmares tonight. Ok?”

Rex replied gratefully, “Thank you.” She was amazing.

Barriss smiled softly and spread a blanket over him, running slender fingers over his forehead. It was comforting and Rex felt himself drifting off. Everything would be alright. Barriss would take care of it.

The last words he heard were, “You were very brave, soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Rex found Ahsoka!  
> No, Ahsoka has lost it!  
> Yay, Rex and Barriss!
> 
> This marks our first cross-over into WIAB material. There will be a good deal of it in the next chapter, as well. These are pivotal moments in Rex's journey and build the relationship dynamics that carry us through the rest of the story--specifically, Barriss and Rex's relationship. The scenes are a bit different, since we are seeing things from Rex's POV. I also threw in a couple of new scenes to add context. However, you do end up with much of the same dialogue. And, there's nothing I can do about it. :-/
> 
> [Timeline: Age 29]


	8. Purpose Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex wakes up after Ahsoka's mental collapse, works through the past with Barriss, and decides his future.

Rex jerked awake. It was morning. He scanned around, body relaxing. Barriss was sitting next to a sleeping Ahsoka, the campfire dying in front of them. He jumped up quickly, feeling better rested than he had in months. “How is she?”

Barriss jumped at the sound of his voice, making him wonder how long it had been since the woman had slept. She replied vacantly, “I don’t know, but I think better than before. I gave her something to sleep for a while. She did eventually accept what you told her, by the way,” she added, shivering slightly in the cold morning air.

He quickly grabbed his captain’s cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. Plopping down beside her, Rex commented dejectedly, “I should have waited for you to come back. I didn’t… do it right. I should have—”

“No. You did fine. It wouldn’t have mattered how you told her or who told her. Her reaction was always going to be… what it was.”

“You don’t understand. You didn’t hear me. I just _recited_ it to her like I was reading a report. ‘Oh, and then your brother murdered your father and several children and, by the way, everything you knew died’.”

Barriss grabbed his hand. “I did hear you. I arrived right after you started telling her. If I had been there, it wouldn’t have made a difference. Except, she would have thought we were both crazy. It’s like in battle. You were the first wave and I was the second.”

He laughed at the metaphor. “Well, the first wave usually gets slaughtered!”

She chuckled. “That doesn’t change their bravery. Anyway, what I’m telling you is that it wouldn’t have mattered how you said it, how many details you gave, or whether I was there. Her mind couldn’t process it.”

Rex squeezed her hand and held onto it, abruptly realizing that Barriss probably had no idea how Ahsoka felt about her. “I’m not so sure. You—she—well, I know Ahsoka and I can tell when there's someone… oh, nevermind.” It wasn’t his place to say anything. Plus, he really didn’t know how Barriss felt, yet.

Barriss stared at him, but Rex thought hope flashed through her eyes. It was hard to tell, though. Ahsoka’s open disposition was easy to read. Barriss was the exact opposite and he didn’t have the experience to fill in the blanks.

Filing it away for later action, his thoughts turned to the evil that had destroyed his world, his purpose, and his commander’s sanity. “I hate Anakin Skywalker. His father can blame himself and Palpatine all he wants. And, maybe, if the two had never met, or if the Sovereign Master had been a better parent, or if their mother was still alive to temper him… I don’t know, maybe things would have been different. Still, that doesn’t absolve him. Ahsoka had the same home, the same losses, and was practically raised by that same brother. She chose a different path.”

Barriss seemed contemplative. “Ahsoka told me why she had to leave Shili. I can’t say I blame you for feeling that way. I’m not sure I disagree. It’s just that sometimes children who feel alone—I don’t know—Ahsoka is… special. Somehow, she came out the other side stronger, better and,” she broke off for a moment before whispering, “shining.”

Rex gazed at her. He didn’t know what, but something—the eyes, the tone of voice, the intensity—made him suddenly certain the woman loved Ahsoka deeply. In fact, he suspected Ahsoka was her entire world. It made his heart ache as Asajj flashed through his mind. He wanted that, but didn’t know how to accomplish it.

The woman continued, “Maybe having an older brother to lean on, and people like you in her life, gave her a foundation her brother didn’t have. Maybe, there was just something inside her that couldn’t be denied. I’m not trying to absolve him of guilt. He made his own choices, like we all do. It’s just that sometimes children who feel lost and unloved turn into—do things—well, they become something they might never have otherwise become.”

He perked up with interest. Rex was almost certain she was the assassin that had brought his Sovereign Master back to his senses. “Speaking from personal experience?”

“You might say that.” Barriss smiled wanly. “I just know, if it hadn’t been for Ahsoka… well, I was heading down a very different path.”

Rex couldn’t bear the underlying regret in her voice. The woman clearly still hadn’t let go of her past mistakes and it pained him. “Perhaps. Or, perhaps you underestimate yourself. From what Ahsoka’s father told me, you were already making good choices back when you met him.”

Her mouth dropped open. “How do you—how did you know that was me?”

“I didn’t,” he said impishly, “until now. But, I suspected. The Sovereign Master told me it was a young Mirialan assassin with diamond tattoos that visited him. So, it wasn’t a big leap. You saved what was left of him, you know.”

“I don’t think not killing a man deserves thanks. However, I’m glad some good came from it. Anyway, we’re not talking about me right now, remember? Besides,” she added with a grin, “I had already met Ahsoka by then. So, my point is still valid.”

His eyes widened at this revelation. Rex had apparently underestimated Ahsoka’s ability to keep things to herself. Though, given the rarity of the occurrence, it suggested an interesting backstory. “Well, well. I look forward to getting the whole story out of both of you in the near future.”

She smirked, but then said tentatively, “Rex, there is one thing I’m curious about. Usually, transitions of power led by the Master General are fairly bloodless. Presumably, because the leader of the military holds the loyalty of the legion. Why wasn’t this one?”

Terrible misery seized him. Glancing at Barriss’ supportive face, Rex somehow knew he could handle it and rushed out, “It’s my fault.” He swallowed with some difficulty, before continuing, “By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late for the Sovereign Master. I also saw the other two battalions were intending to follow him. My blood was boiling, but I also didn’t want to start a civil war.”

She squeezed his hand supportively and he felt an unexpected surge of strength.

“It might have stayed like that,” Rex said sadly, “except, then Skywalker made a public speech about how evil the Sovereign Master had been, how he had saved them all, and how they would become respected by everyone once they consolidated with Palpatine. But, there were many in the city who remembered the old days and still loved Ahsoka’s father. And, many in the royal court who felt Palpatine was growing too powerful and feared his influence. Plus, it had been a while since Skywalker was leading troops on the battlefield directly. Ahsoka, their brave princess—their ‘Lady Jedi’—had stolen their hearts and there were rumors she had left because of her brother and Palpatine. So, you could say, he didn’t exactly have the most favorable crowd for such a speech.”

He absently noted Barriss’ soft smile at his mention of Ahsoka being adored by her people. Steeling himself, Rex marched forward into the memories. “One man, a city elder, spoke out, objecting to the way Skywalker had stolen the throne. It was as if another person ripped Anakin Skywalker out of his body and r-re-replaced him. He had the man executed on the spot. When others objected in fear and shock, he ordered his army to do the same to them.”

Rex stopped and drew in a ragged breath, before pushing on, “I-I couldn’t allow it. I refused and ordered my battalion to protect the civilians. Instead of realizing what he was doing, Skywalker became—his eyes—they were… it was like watching a dead man walking. I don’t know how else to explain it. He cut through everyone in his path like they were vermin to be wiped out—women, children, everyone. They pushed us to the edge of the city, and what was left of m-my battalion had to retreat to protect the people we had saved. It was… a terrible day.” As he finished, exhaustion swept over him. But, it was a satisfied exhaustion, like after a long battle was over.

Barriss seemed horrified and tightened her grip on his hand. “That’s all I need. I’m sorry for making you relive it. I just thought if I could understand what happened it might help when…” she trailed off, waving a tired hand in Ahsoka’s direction.

“It’s ok.” He gave her a weak grin. “I think it might be good for me to talk about it. It feels better, now that I have. Though, I feel exhausted again.”

“I know the feeling.”

Rex eyed her critically. “You do look terrible.”

Barriss snorted. “Thanks, Rex. You really know how to make a girl feel good.”

He winked. “That’s what they tell me.”

She raised an amused eyebrow. “I’m sorry I can’t look ravishingly beautiful for you this morning, but it’s been a bit of a rough night.”

Rex laughed heartily, before his expression turned serious. “How long has it been since you slept?”

“Um, I don’t know. Before we got back sometime. I was on a reconnaissance mission and I don’t have the luxury of much sleep on those.”

“As I thought. You should get some rest.”

Barriss opened her mouth to object, but Rex held out a hand to stop her. “Nope, no arguments. I’m here and can sit with Ahsoka, in case she needs anything. You’ve already said she’ll be out for a while longer. Once she’s awake, she’s going to need you. And, you can’t be there for her if you’re struggling to stay conscious. Plus, you’ll look way more attractive when you’re well-rested and I definitely could use something to look forward to right now. So, denying yourself sleep will hurt both me _and_ Ahsoka.” He ended with a wicked grin.

She stared at him for a moment, before starting to chuckle, which soon morphed into a fit of laughing. Rex couldn’t hold back the urge to join her and they laughed long and hard, getting a brief respite from the terribleness of everything.

Barriss finally regained control and said, “Alright. You win. I can’t argue with your logic. I’ll take a short nap to take the edge off. But, you better wake me if it looks like she’s stirring at all. Got it?”

Rex flashed her a confident grin. “Don’t worry, I can handle it!”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He crossed his heart in feigned seriousness. “Promise.” As Rex gazed at his sleeping commander, his worry suddenly reasserted itself. “Do you think when she wakes up, she will still… believe?”

“I don’t know. I think so. I don’t know what will happen when she wakes up.” She added firmly, “But, I do know what we will do. You and I will make damn sure that she makes it through this, either way.”

Rex smiled, confidence surging. He had Barriss and, together, they could do this. “Deal.”

_________

Rex kissed Ahsoka’s montrals, putting a blanket around her shoulders. It had been hours since the girl had regained consciousness. But, she hadn’t spoken and seemed barely aware of their presence.

The last few days had been… too much. Rex felt an urgent need to regroup. Ahsoka’s despondent, distant face was starting to haunt him. It reminded him of a day long ago, in a tent with a dying man. Still, Rex wouldn’t fail his brother or his commander. If Barriss didn’t have any luck while he was gone, Rex would keep trying. He would keep fighting, until the end.

He glanced up at Barriss, who was gazing at Ahsoka impassively. But, Rex could see the helpless misery underlying her posture. He suddenly realized how lucky he had been. Her control was incredible. Only her extreme exhaustion over the last few days had given him insight into the real Barriss. Insight he desperately needed at this moment to keep her from shutting down.   

Walking over to stand beside the woman, he spoke quietly, “I’m going scouting. I think you might have better luck without me hovering.”

Barriss looked like she was about to object, but said, “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Her voice wasn’t confident.

Rex gripped her arms and turned her toward him. “Barriss, I know you can do this.” Massaging her arms supportively, he said, “Believe me. You and Ahsoka together are something stronger, something… special. I could tell as soon as I saw you together. Do it together.”

She gazed back at him with an unreadable expression.

He considered how far to push. Rex knew Ahsoka, understood her better than he understood himself. He might be able to get through, given time. But, Rex also had complete certainty that Barriss could accomplish it right now. Ahsoka needed to be grounded, reminded that she was needed by someone. She needed to be… loved. Deciding, he smiled gently. “You love her, don’t you? I can tell. You should tell her that. It might help.”

Her face fluctuated uncertainly and she didn’t respond, but he saw her processing the words.

Kissing her forehead, Rex added softly, “Think about it. I can’t really tell you why, but I know it will work. Still, it’s up to you.” With that, he walked away with rare hope.

_______

As Rex re-entered the camp, he glanced around quickly. Immense happiness blazed in his heart. Barriss was sleeping by the fire, embracing an equally sleeping Ahsoka on her chest. Both of them had content smiles on their faces.

Grabbing a blanket, he laid it over the sleeping women carefully. Rex gazed at them for a moment, feeling content himself. He was needed again. For the first time since the fall of Shili, Rex had a solid, true sense of purpose in his soul. _This_ was where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely difficult. It primarily consisted of the same relationship-building and exposition from WIAB. I needed it for those two reasons, as well as forwarding Rex's journey. I cut, rearranged, added, and otherwise overdid it, until I couldn't bear to look at it anymore. No matter what I did, it still required a good deal of talky-talk we'd already seen--or rather you've seen if you read WIAB. 
> 
> In any case, you will probably note there are more signifigant depatures from the dialog flow for that reason. As always, my in-universe rationalization is: it's a different POV and every conversation is experienced differently by each person. Though, honestly, unless you have read WIAB a zillion times or something (like yours truly) you probably won't even notice it. Still, I feel the need to explain it for some reason. Because... I don't know why.
> 
> Seriously, this chapter drove me absolutely crazy. In case, you didn't get that vibe. 
> 
> [Timeline: Age 29, the morning after Chapter 7]


	9. Hope and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fully settled into life with Ahsoka and Barriss, Rex turns his mind toward hope.

“So, which one is your princess?”

Rex grinned. “Now, what makes you think either one is?”

Asajj just looked at him.

“Why do you want to know, anyway? I thought you weren’t impressed by princesses?” he commented airily.

She gave a small growl. “Do you remember how long I spent putting up with your moody searching? I even invaded a particularly deadly garrison of soldiers in the effort! And, I still don’t even get to meet this paragon?”

Rex smiled innocently. “Well, I suppose I could arrange a meeting at some point. What do I get in return?” His smile turned devilish. 

Asajj glared. “That’s it. I’m going to introduce  _ myself, _ if you keep this up.”

“Don’t even think about it! We’re in the middle of a disreputable bar in Nal Hutta. They’re both wanted women!” he exclaimed.

A triumphant grin flashed. “Ah, so one of them  _ is _ your princess and the other one is a woman, as well, huh? Hmm…”

He grimaced.

The woman continued, “Tell me this, the one who is staring me down, is that your princess? Because, I don’t think she likes me very much.”

Rex glanced over to the table where Ahsoka and Barriss were sitting. Sure enough, Barriss’ hooded head was pointed unrelentingly at Asajj. Rex knew her posture well enough to know she wasn’t happy about something. And, that something appeared to be Asajj. That was interesting. Rex had never been completely sure they actually knew each other, despite Asajj’s many spy stories. He replied shrewdly, “Perhaps, it’s an old friend of yours who is just overcome with seeing you again.”

Asajj stared at him, but then quickly turned thoughtful. She glanced over to the table, where Barriss continued her unwavering, hooded glare. “An old friend, huh? I don’t have any of those…” her voice drifted, “practical cloak… top right shoulder… the intensity, posture… yes… but why…”

“Um, am I supposed to understand a word you are saying right now?”

She refocused on him with annoyance. “You really aren’t going to introduce me, are you? If you keep this up, I might just reconsider our relationship.”

Rex gulped. “Um, I don’t—I will, just not—” There was nothing wrong with her request, but he wasn’t sure it was wise, especially not here. Besides, Rex really wanted to prepare them for Asajj. For some reason, it was very important to him that they all got off to a good start.

Giving him a snarky grin, she ran a hand over his cheek. “I’m just joking, hero. Where would I find another captain to impress me?” 

He sighed with relief and then met her eyes intently. “Good, because I’d never find another woman as extraordinary as you.”

Asajj gazed at him strangely for a minute and then abruptly said, “Looks like the bartender wants your attention.”

Rex flipped around and sure enough the Ithorian was beckoning him—probably, wanting to ensure he was planning on paying his ever-growing tab. He eyed Asajj warily. “Don’t go anywhere.”

She smiled innocently. “Word of honor, I won’t leave the bar.”

Giving her a stern look, he strolled over to the barkeep.

_______

Rex turned around with horror. Asajj was talking to Barriss. And, Barriss did not look happy about it. He speedily made his way over to the table.

Trying to dispel the clear antagonism between Asajj and Barriss, Rex rambled out comments he couldn’t even process. The man just knew he needed to distract Asajj from interacting with Barriss, until he could clean up whatever mess had occurred in his absence. 

Abruptly, Barriss spoke icily, “Asajj, can I speak to you privately? Now.” Then, she headed expeditiously to the door.

Asajj’s eyes widened in surprise, but she followed Barriss out of the bar. 

Rex gazed helplessly after them and then slumped into a chair at the table. That had not gone well.

_______

“But, you clearly care about her.”

His mind froze. He did care about Asajj. But, Rex knew that was a path to nowhere. It was no good discussing it.

Ahsoka said gently, “It’s kind of obvious, Rex, and unsurprising. She’s very beautiful, and you clearly have a long-standing relationship, and know her well. No reason to be… embarrassed or anything.” 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to explain, “It’s not—I’m not embarrassed. I guess, I don’t know if she'll ever be able to let herself feel—I just don’t want to… hope.”

She placed a hand on his. “Now, that is something I definitely understand.”

Rex smiled with sudden inspiration. That was true, wasn’t it? Ahsoka had managed to capture Barriss’ heart. And, Asajj had a lot in common with Barriss. He needed more information. “Yeah. Speaking of, you have yet to tell me the full story of how you and Barriss met. I know about all the traumatic experiences but not the fun stuff! That’s just plain unfair. Vaguely saying, ‘we fell into a pit together’ does not a story make, you know.”

Ahsoka leaned back in her chair and said airily, “Oh, I know. But, it’s so much more fun to tell you bits at a time.” 

He glared at her. Sometimes, Rex had to resist the urge to throttle his commander. 

She added, “Anyway, we were talking about you and Asajj. Don’t change the subject. How did you two meet?”

Reveling in the thought of revenge, Rex replied snarkily, “Oh, well, we fell into a pit together.” Sort of true, actually.

Ahsoka snorted. “I should have seen that one coming.”

“Yep. Though, I will tell you this. She saved my life when she didn’t have to. Actually, she almost died doing it. That’s how I know what she is truly capable of, no matter what she pretends. I see the real her. It’s in there… if she’d just let it out,” he ended with a sense of dejection filling his heart.

A supportive hand took his. “You know, Barriss told me the idea that I had complete faith in her helped her do things that she didn’t think she could do. It gave her hope for herself. I don’t know if that’s actually true. I think she did most of it herself. Still, that’s what she believes. So, maybe just… being there and believing is enough? Asajj has to choose her own path, of course. Still, if it works,” she added blissfully, “the results are… amazing.”

Rex gazed at her. Maybe, Ahsoka had given him the answer after all? He still didn’t want to hope for anything. But, maybe he didn’t have to. Rex just needed to shower Asajj in unwavering devotion and faith with no expectations. Whether it resulted in anything or not was irrelevant. It wouldn’t change his current situation. It was what he was already doing—what he wanted to keep doing.

His brother’s laughing face flashed into existence. Rex inhaled sharply. Fives had always known what to do. His brother had been so special.

_______

Rex stared in shock as the women re-entered the bar. Asajj was gripping Barriss’ hand tightly. What in the world had happened?

Barriss squeezed the hand, before releasing it, and guided them both over to the table. Then, the woman stood behind Ahsoka, placing a hand on her cloaked shoulder. Glancing around to see if anyone was nearby, she looked at Asajj and said quietly, “Asajj Ventress meet Ahsoka Tano.”

Ahsoka shifted up quickly in her chair and pulled her hood partially back, so Asajj could see part of her face. “Hi there.” The girl added an engaging grin. “I’ve been excited to meet you.”

Asajj stared back at her strangely. She was still hovering to the side of the table, as if unsure about joining the group. 

Barriss cleared her throat and gave Asajj a meaningful look.

The woman seemed to jerk back into reality and moved closer. “I’ve been interested to meet you, as well. I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” She glanced over at Rex with a snarky grin.

Ahsoka said impishly, “All good things, I’m sure. I know my valiant captain would never have anything bad to say about me.” 

Rex laughed in relief. Things were looking up. “Of course not, Princess. I wouldn’t dare!”

Asajj glanced between them awkwardly. “Well, I guess I should get going. You all probably have a lot of ground to cover. Plus, sitting around for too long in this place, given your relative need for anonymity, probably isn’t a smart thing.”

Distressed at the abrupt departure, Rex was about to object, when Barriss pre-empted him by saying, “Actually, I was hoping you might travel with us for a bit so we could catch up. We’re headed to the core regions, if you’re going our way?” Her face was hopeful and encouraging.

An uncertain expression crossed Asajj’s face as she glanced between Barriss and Rex. 

Rex jumped in, “Yes, please do. I haven’t seen you in forever. Besides, what Barriss wants Barriss always gets. So, you might as well give up whatever your real plans were right now.”

Asajj chuckled. “Well, that part I can agree with.”

Barriss glared at the both of them.

Ahsoka grinned with anticipation. “Oh, I’m definitely looking forward to this.”

A small smile snuck across Asajj’s face. “Alright, heroes, I’m headed toward Dantooine. So, I can stick with you for a day or two, before heading off to pick up another bounty.”

Rex and Barriss both beamed. Then, he jumped from his seat, took her hand, and kissed it. “Excellent, my lady.”

_______

“So, want me to come with you? To track your next bounty, I mean?” Rex asked hopefully.

Asajj stared impassively at him. “That’s not necessary. Your princess probably needs you.”

Rex shook his head. “They’re fine. Barriss and Ahsoka are quite a team. Besides,” he said with a grin, “I think they like for me to disappear on occasion so they can engage in, um, other activities.”

She chuckled. “Hmm… in that case, yes.” Meeting his gaze, Asajj added softly, “I’d like that.” There was something different in her eyes this time. The ever-present fear was still there, but something else was overshadowing it. Rex thought it looked like… hope. 

Smiling happily, he kissed her forehead. “Good.”

_______

“So, tell me about your brother.”

Rex looked at her in surprise. “Ahsoka told you about my brother?”

Barriss nodded as she cooked dinner. “Yes, she still misses him a good deal. He must have been very special.”

A sense of satisfaction washed over him. He and Ahsoka hadn’t talked about Fives since they had found each other again. It was nice to know his brother still had a place in her heart. “Yes, he was. Fives was… irrepressible. He had incredible faith and an open, generous heart. Not to mention, he was the most charmingly annoying brother in existence.” Rex chuckled, before adding softly, “He was very, very special…” His heart started to throb with love and grief. 

“Ahsoka’s stories gave me that impression, as well. You know she carries his crystal in her sword hilt.”

Rex nodded. “I saw it there. I was glad.” It felt right. As if, Fives was protecting her from wherever he was now. It was exactly where the man would want to be.

Barriss handed him a plate of food and sat beside him. They were headed to Yavin to scout for potential base locations together and he was enjoying the trip immensely. Lately, Asajj had been travelling with them more and more, which thrilled Rex. Still, putting all four of them together could often make for a stressful dynamic. Specifically, putting Ahsoka and Asajj together was like dancing with rathtars. Travelling with just Barriss was a different experience altogether. 

The woman in question suddenly commented, “We should travel on our own more often, Rex. I never realized how pleasantly uneventful a mission could be, until this one.” She gave him a impish grin.

He laughed. “Are you sure you aren’t a Jedi? I am not exaggerating when I say you just read my mind.”

She chuckled. “It will be our secret. I’m not sure Asajj and Ahsoka would appreciate our point of view.”

Rex crossed his heart in mock-seriousness. “Agreed.” Returning to their earlier conversation, he said, “You know, that kyber crystal belonged to Ahsoka’s mother. She left it to Fives when she died.”

Barriss’ eyes widened. “Really? Ahsoka never mentioned that part. She doesn’t talk about her mother often, actually.”

“Hmm… interesting. I’m a bit surprised. She used to badger me for stories about her all the time. I wonder what changed?”

Speaking thoughtfully, Barriss said, “That is interesting. I mean, she makes comments about her on occasion. But, she very rarely tells me a story about her. And, usually, what she does tell me is about her not doing something her mother wanted. I wonder…”

“You wonder if Ahsoka thinks she failed her in some way and it upsets her?”

The woman stared at him. “You know, Rex. You act like you are clueless about people, but it’s not true at all. Your insight is really quite amazing.”

Rex gaped at her, but then flashed a sheepish grin. “If you say so, my lady.”

“It’s true. But, if you want to go on believing you aren’t great at understanding people, feel free. Whatever makes you happy.” She quirked an amused eyebrow.

He laughed and then turned contemplative. “I also used to wonder if Ahsoka asked about her mother so much because she was trying to find herself in the stories. Her mother was a truly special person—not just in the sense that everyone is special in their own way. But, there was something not quite of this world about the woman. I can’t really explain it. Perhaps, Ahsoka feels she’ll never measure up to that?”

Barriss considered. “Knowing Ahsoka, you are probably right. I might be biased,” she said with a grin, “but, Ahsoka is possibly the definition of special. She would never agree, though. If her mother was truly that special, it wouldn’t matter what stories she heard. Ahsoka would never believe she was anything like her.”

Rex nodded. “Yes, Ahsoka has always undervalued herself. Her mother was somewhat similar, but I think it comes more from her father. It was almost as if he thought any specialness he possessed originated with his wife.”

“Yes,” Barriss replied excitedly, as if she was getting confirmation of something, “Ahsoka’s entire world collapsed when her mother died. As if, everyone just gave up and accepted the void would never be filled. Ahsoka tried, but it didn’t work. In my worst moments, I wish I had throttled her father when I had the chance,” she added with a hint of anger in her eyes.

Rex smiled sadly. “I know. He was just… lost. I think he believed he didn’t deserve the specialness around him, that the people he loved would be better off without him, or something. And, if he tried, he would only make things worse.”

Barriss silently contemplated, before murmuring, “Perhaps, I do understand him after all.” 

He gazed at her for a moment. Barriss was complicated. Sometimes he understood her completely and other times… Filing her words away, Rex shifted back to his original point, “Despite all of that, he still saw the best qualities in the people around him. The man even thought the assassin who came to kill him was special. Though, in that case, he was absolutely correct.” He winked at Barriss. “It’s the same way Ahsoka thinks everyone is special, except her. Her brother was special. Her mother was special. Fives was special. I am special. You are special. But, she’s not. That’s how her mind works.”

“Hmm… we’ll just have to work on that won’t we?” she asked mischievously.

He grinned. “Absolutely, my lady. Sounds like a mission for Team Ahsoka.”

They both laughed for a minute, until Barriss’ expression turned thoughtful. She asked him tentatively, “Rex, why haven’t you told Asajj that you love her?”

Rex froze, mind reeling at the sudden change in topic. “Um, I don’t—I, well—”

She grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spring it on you like that. I just—well, we were talking about special people and you both are to me. And, I want you both to be happy.”

Suddenly, Rex realized he actually wanted to talk to Barriss about it. “I just don’t want to hope. I think it would be… too much. She doesn’t want that kind of relationship. We both talked about it a long time ago. I’m not even sure she could ever let herself form that kind of connection with anyone.”

The woman nodded. “I understand that too well. But, I also know that I thought a lot of things about how Ahsoka felt that weren’t true. If it hadn’t been for you, I might never have taken the risk. Plus, you have to remember that Asajj is not the same person today as she was when you first met. Ahsoka and I might not have worked years ago, but we work now. People change. Perhaps, not who they truly are, as much as what they want and what they think they deserve. So, if the opportunity arises, maybe think about it? You might be surprised at the response.”

Rex considered. “I suppose that’s true. I didn’t think I wanted a commitment for a long time, either. And, even then, I tried to ignore it. Still, what if I tell her how I truly feel and she can’t handle it? I don’t want to hurt her. And, of course, I don’t want to lose her either.”

Barriss tightened her grip on his hand. “Rex, commitment is risk. You asked me to risk my entire world that night with Ahsoka. If I had lost her, or if she had gotten worse because of what I said, I would have been… maybe, lost myself. But, something about it just felt right at that moment. I decided to listen to my instincts. You have instincts, too. In fact, they’re better than mine. So, if it ever feels right, maybe, see what happens?” 

A sliver of hope ignited inside him. And, this time Rex didn’t extinguish it. He looked gratefully at the woman next to him. “You truly are amazing.”

She ducked her head and then leaned against his shoulder. “You’ve been talking to Ahsoka too much. This is a conspiracy. But, whether you believe it or not Rex, your instincts are always true. So, have faith in yourself. And, hey, if something goes wrong, you can always blame me.” 

Laughing happily, Rex put his arm around her. “Oh, that will be of great comfort when I’m writhing in agonizing misery.”

The woman chuckled as she snuggled into his chest. “Glad I could help.”

Rex kissed the top of her head. “Well, my lady, I shall take your sage wisdom under advisement.”

There was a brief snort and then a superior voice said, “Excellent, my valiant hero. I expect regular updates on your progress.”

He grinned. “Your wish is my command.”

That got him a small giggle. “I’ll remind you of that at a future date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Asajj and Rex are finally getting somewhere!  
> Barriss and Rex are like two peas in a very calm pod. No wonder Ahsoka and Asajj feel the need to spice things up, lol.
> 
> [Timeline: Age ~30-33]


	10. Losing the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, we rejoin Rex and his compatriots. As tragedy strikes, Rex once again confronts a loss of his reality.

“Despite appearances, I am a bounty hunter, not a rebel,” she said sarcastically.

Rex grinned. “I like to think of you as a rebellious bounty hunter.”

Asajj snorted as she surveyed the seemingly calm Felucian village. Ahsoka had sent for them on short notice, while they were out tracking a recurring, incorrigible bounty. Hondo could wait and they both knew it. Still, Rex loved how Asajj had dropped everything at the request. The weak protest now only made him love her more.

She snorted again. “Well, this is exciting.”

“I’m sure we could find a way to occupy our time,” he said devilishly.

Rolling her eyes, she ran slender fingers over his chin. “You are impossible. Still, I suppose it might make for a dramatic entrance when Ahsoka and Barriss arrive.”

Rex laughed, taking her hand and kissing the fingertips. “It would serve them right. Do you remember Kashyyyk?!”

She grimaced. “Thanks for putting that mental image in my head again. Those two are the worst. I mean, I know they’re madly in love, but really? We were gone for twenty minutes!” Asajj paused and a strange expression crossed her face as she continued, “Though, I do find it somehow fascinating. It’s as if they are—I don’t know—pieces of the same puzzle. As if, they were always meant to be. How did they figure that out?”

Rex’s breath caught in his chest slightly. For some reason, he knew his answer at this moment was very important. “I don’t think they did. I think they only knew they loved each other, or needed each other, or something like that. After that, it was easy. All they had to do was admit it.”

Pale eyes gazed at him uncertainly. “Admitting it is one thing. Committing to it is another thing entirely.”

Shaking his head, Rex rubbed his fingers over the hand he was still holding. “No. It’s the same thing. If you recognize you love someone and never want to be apart from them, that’s already commitment.”

Her mouth opened slightly, but no sounds came. Something about her eyes, though, said the words. This time, there was no fear in them.

This was it. Rex knew this was the moment Barriss had been talking about. His heart started to panic with both desperate hope and fearful anxiety. But, Rex had never been a coward. Leaning forward, he touched his forehead to hers. “It’s the same commitment I have to you. I love you. I never want to be apart from you.”

A sharp intake of breath came from the woman across from him, followed by a deafening long silence. Rex could hear the forest sounds beating painfully in his ears as his heart jumped erratically in his chest.

Suddenly, slender fingers gripped his face and pulled it back. Anxious eyes glinted turquoise in the fading light. “Are you… sure about that?”

He locked eyes with her intensely. “I’m absolutely positive, my lady.”

A happy, genuine smile crept across her face. “I—”

“There they are!” A loud voice echoed across the forest walls.

Rex and Asajj jerked back from each other and flipped around to see Ahsoka and Barriss walking into the clearing, a team of rebels from Felucia trailing behind them.

Asajj growled and Rex fixed Ahsoka with a glare of death.

Barriss halted immediately, staring at them with a horrified look at her face. She tried to pull at Ahsoka’s arm, but the woman continued forward, plopping down next to them with a frustrated exhale. “That was the most annoying trip ever. Do you know how many ridiculously large vines there are in these woods?! And, I swear some of them have a mind of their own!”

They both stared at her in silence, while Barriss hovered anxiously over them.

Ahsoka looked between them all, suddenly realizing something wasn’t quite right. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Rex continued to laser death from his eyes, but Asajj sighed heavily and said, “No, everything is fine. So, what do you need us to do?”

Still looking warily at Rex, Ahsoka responded, “Well, we’re walking into a death trap and we thought we might need the best team this side of Coruscant to get us out of it.” She added an endearing grin.

Rex's anger drained away at the grin. He never could stay mad at her for long. Still, her timing had always been the absolute worst. It was like she had a gift for inappropriate entrances. “Alright, Princess. Flattery will get you some assistance, I suppose. Just don’t expect us to go above and beyond or anything.”

Ahsoka laughed, clearly relieved at not having tiny daggers shooting at her forehead anymore.

Asajj managed a snarky grin. “I don’t know, though. Only this side of Coruscant? I think you can do better than that.”

That got another laugh and a mock-serious hand of apology. “My mistake, this side of… the planet?”

“Better,” Asajj sniffed. “Still, I think you’ve got more.”

Barriss chuckled and finally sat down next to Rex. She brushed his hand lightly and shot him an apologetic glance, before saying, “I believe what Ahsoka means is that she is too overwhelmed by your amazingness to properly express her feelings about you both dropping everything to come and help us.”

“Yep, that’s exactly what I meant.” Ahsoka grinned.

Asajj snorted. “Good thing you have Barriss, Princess.”

Ahsoka glared and opened her mouth to retort, but Rex interrupted, “Alright, enough charming insults. What’s going on?” He had an overwhelming impulse to get this over with, so he could get back to Asajj.

The women looked at him in surprise, but Barriss immediately spoke up, “Right, so we need to defend this village from a raid happening sometime in the next few hours. There isn’t enough time to evacuate them all, and trying would only precipitate the raid. Still, we can try to make some subtle preparations, in case things don’t go well. The problem is, we are fairly sure the raid is just a pretext to capture Ahsoka and I.”

Rex and Asajj stared at her. The bounty hunter said slowly, “Let me get this straight. You, quite literally, are walking into a trap. And, you called us here to… get trapped with you?”

Ahsoka piped up impishly, “Basically. So, are you in?”

Barriss sighed in exasperation and shot a look of reproach to Ahsoka. “The people here will die, if we don’t help them. We decided we had to try, whatever the results. I was… concerned about the situation. So, Ahsoka sent for you, in case we needed backup we could depend on.”

Smiling brightly, Ahsoka added, “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Rex and Asajj glanced at each other. He could see wry amusement in her eyes. Still, something about this whole thing was worrying him. “I’m in, of course. I can’t let my commander walk into a trap without my expert assistance. She would be lost without me!” He shot a evil grin at Ahsoka, but then turned to the woman he loved. “But, Asajj, you don’t need to march into danger with us. You have a bounty to hunt. I can catch up with you later.”

Asajj glared at him. “Don’t even think about it, hero. I’m here, aren’t I?” Then, she flashed a brief smile and added, “Don’t reward my sacrifice by turning into a chivalrous, overprotective warrior on me.”

He laughed, gazing at her happily. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

_______

“Barriss. Barriss. Look at me. Please.”

She looked at him, smiled weakly, and then looked back at the thatched roof, giggling a little as she did so.

Asajj put a worried hand on the woman’s forehead. “I think she's got a fever.”

Rex said desperately, “I don't understand. I thought the wounds were healing. She was supposed to be able to walk by now. There was no sign of infection.”

A hand gripped his shoulder as Asajj said softly, “Rex, I think this is something different.”

He stared at the giggling woman, lying prone on the bed, in helpless misery. “Asajj… what do we do?” There was nothing they could do. Ahsoka was gone forever and Barriss was… Rex was losing his world, once again.

Barriss abruptly reached a hand out toward him and said in a childish voice, “It's ok. Don't be sad, Rexy. I'll be able to see the stars again soon.”

Rex grabbed her hand and held it tightly, tears threatening to overwhelm his control. What could he do? He couldn’t lose Barriss too.

Another hand stretched out from the bed and Barriss’ fingers stroked his face. “Don't be sad. Ahsoka wouldn't like it. She doesn't like us to be sad.”

His chest tightened painfully and his eyes burned.

Barriss removed her hands, face shifting back to the roof of the healer’s hut. Her normally intense, piercing eyes were distant and vacant, as if she was seeing something that wasn’t quite there.

Asajj’s warm hand gripped his shoulder, fingers pressing into the muscles tightly. Not able to control it anymore, Rex put his head in his hands and let the tears come. Once again, he felt lost.

_______

Asajj was staring at Barriss in distress, when Rex walked into the room. They had returned to the rebel base, but little improvement had happened. Barriss had physically recovered from her fight with the enforcer. Mentally, though, she fluctuated between giggling at the ceiling and staring despondently at the wall. And, Rex had no idea what to do about it.

Trying to push away the helplessness, he walked over to Asajj, putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them gently. “You should get some rest. I can take over.”

Asajj leaned her head back into his arms with a sigh. “I’m ok. You need the rest. You haven’t slept since we got here.”

Rex couldn’t sleep. Shaking his head, he said, “I’m fine.”

She shifted around in her chair and took both of his hands. “No, you’re not. You need to rest, Rex. You aren’t going to be any good to Barriss otherwise.”

Looking away, he replied, “I can’t sleep, anyway. You might as well get some rest.”

Rising from her seat, Asajj put her hands on his face, pulling his eyes back to her and said fiercely, “You think I don’t know that lost look in your eyes? I know. We’ll get Barriss through this. But, I can’t do it by myself. I need you. And, you can’t help me if you continue to pretend there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Rex gazed into her concerned blue eyes, feeling a small amount of strength return to his body. He smiled weakly. “You are extraordinary.”

She smiled the smile that Rex loved. Then, lips pressed against his tightly, before Asajj breathed, “Go. Get some sleep. I’ll still be here when you get back. I promise.”

An amazing feeling of confidence flowed into his heart at the words and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Thank you.” Rex suddenly realized he wasn’t lost when he had her. He never had been.

_______

“Caleb, I want you to try,” Rex said encouragingly.

The young man averted his eyes. His voice was anxious and high-pitched as he replied, “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“That’s alright. Just be yourself. Follow your instincts.” He added a supportive grin.

Caleb’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding Rex completely. “I-I don’t know what that means. I don’t always know what to do. I’m not… you.”

Rex stared at him in shock. He had no idea how the kid came up with these ideas. Caleb wasn’t really a kid anymore. At twenty-three, he was a full-grown man. Still, Rex thought of him that way. That’s what happened when you became one of the caregivers to a boy who had lost his family. Either way, the young man was amazingly talented. With years of Ahsoka’s training under his belt, Caleb could take on almost anyone with his sword. Even more impressively, he had Barriss’ rare gifts with the bow, infiltration, and strategy. The kid was undoubtedly more skilled than Rex in several areas. The idea that Caleb thought he was lacking in comparison was unbelievable.

Putting his hands on the young man’s shoulders, Rex stated firmly, “Caleb, I don’t always know what to do. That’s never been true. It never will be true. I just do the best I can and recognize when I’m failing. In this case, I’m failing with Barriss. When a plan fails, you try another one, and another one, until you achieve success. You’re the next one.”

Dragging his eyes back to Rex’s, he asked tentatively, “So, if I don’t succeed, it’s not like… it’s all over, right?”

The kid was clearly Barriss’ protégé. There was a hint of perfectionism in the question. Then again, perhaps, it was the idea of failing that same woman. Rex abruptly thought of a shining queen and felt a pang of sympathy.

Eyeing him intently, Rex said, “Of course not. Though, I wouldn’t go in with that attitude. The key is expecting to win. Then, if you don’t, accept the failure and try another strategy. You just continue fighting, until you reach your goal or the war is lost.”

Caleb gazed at him and then straightened to attention, the cocky yet endearing confidence Rex was accustomed to returning to his face. “Got it, Captain. You can count on me.”

Rex grinned. “I know I can.”

_______

Rex found Asajj and Barriss in the training grounds, sparring. He stopped, mid-step, in mesmerized awe, silently taking in the spectacle of gracefully-moving beauty paired with clanging metal and flashing eyes. It was, quite possibly, the best thing he had ever seen.

He was still standing motionless and enraptured, when they suddenly stopped and started laughing. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he realized they were both looking at him with amusement. Then, Rex also realized his mouth was hanging open and immediately slammed it shut.

Asajj remarked, “Enjoying the show, are we?”

He tried to recover quickly, making a brief, formal bow with an accompanying grin. “Well, I can’t help it when two beautiful ladies try to impress me. It’s like throwing a Gamorrean in front of a Rancor!”

The women glanced at each other amusedly and then back to Rex.

Quirking an eyebrow, Barriss asked, “Is that a commonly used expression in the army? Gamorreans, really?”

Rex looked at her very seriously. “Oh, yes indeed, my lady. They teach us all of the expressions appropriate for use in mixed company. In fact, there is a test, before you are allowed to be initiated into warriorhood.”

Barriss laughed and it made his heart soar. Since coming back to herself, she had been even more subdued than usual and Rex rarely heard that laugh anymore.

Asajj gazed warmly at her, evidently pleased at the laugh, as well. “Hmm… we’ll just have to come up with some expressions of our own, won’t we?”

Giving an overly serious nod, Barriss responded, “Indeed we will. I’m thinking something along the lines of throwing a vague prophecy in front of a Jedi.”

Asajj chuckled. “Or, even, an inking cotura in front of a Mirialan?”

That got a glare and a snarky retort of, “Or, a bounty hunter and a sarlacc pit!”

As he watched the women continue in this vein for several minutes, Rex’s heart bloomed with a contentment he hadn’t felt since that terrible day in Felucia. Ahsoka was gone. Fives was gone. Shili was gone. But, Barriss and Asajj were still here. As long as he had them, he would keep fighting, until the end.

_______

“Rex, how are things with you and Asajj?”

He expelled a frustrated breath. “I don’t know. I did what you said and told her how I felt. I thought she was going to reciprocate, but we were interrupted, and then… Felucia happened. After that, we were otherwise occupied and it hasn’t come up again.”

Barriss gazed at him impassively. “Why haven’t you brought it up, again?”

“I don’t know. It never seemed like the right time. Plus, it has been a bit chaotic, you know,” he said with some defensiveness, “with a rebellion still going on. Without it’s primary leaders—” he broke off. Rex still wasn’t sure how much he should talk about Ahsoka’s death. He continued more carefully, “I was needed for decisions and planning. And, Asajj spent a lot of her time with you. I could barely get her to rest, so I could take over. It wasn’t exactly a great time to talk about our relationship. You were—we were—we have been…” he trailed off, also unsure about reminding Barriss of her mental state over the last several weeks.

She sat down beside him on the settee and laid her head on his arm. “I know. I’m sorry for scaring you. I’ll try not to let that happen again.”

He put his arm around her. “It’s ok. I understand. I’m just glad you’re… you again.”

She pressed herself further into his embrace, trembling slightly.

Concerned, Rex tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Anyway, I think everything that happened scared her or something. Her eyes are—well, the fear is back. Given everything going on, it seemed better to wait. I promise though, I can’t wait much longer. I need to know.” His heart resonated with the truth of the words.

Barriss looked up at him and smiled weakly. “I understand. I’m sure you’ve got it under control. I just wanted to make sure you had thought about it, because you never know when someone will—” her voice broke and halted.

Rex drew her closer, wrapping both arms around her. “I know.”

Tears fell on his chest and the trembling increased. There was nothing he could say to make it better. So, Rex just held her tightly and let her cry.

_______

“So, do you want to finish our conversation from Felucia?” he asked tentatively. They had strolled out of the base and were sitting on a hill surrounding it, watching the sunset.

Rex had come to a decision. Waking up with Asajj beside him every morning had been slowly eroding his sanity. It had only served to remind him of what he did not know if he actually had. Rex finally had to admit that love without commitment wasn’t something he couldn’t handle anymore. He had lost too much. His heart was getting tired and Rex just needed to be standing somewhere, one way or the other.

Asajj gazed at him. Her expression was impassive, but not to him. In her eyes there was… fear. She responded tonelessly, “What conversation?”

He stared at her for a moment, fluctuating between desperately hanging on to her or his sanity. But, her eyes really said it all. There was always fear. It seemed the fear would always haunt him, no matter what he did to combat it. Despair washed over him as Rex realized he had his answer. “Alright. I understand.” He got up from his spot next to her.

“Wait, Rex. I didn’t mean to—” Her hand reached up and grabbed his. She closed her eyes briefly and seemed to steel herself. “It’s not that I don’t remember. I just don’t know if I’m ready to have that conversation at the moment.”

Chest tightening, he asked gruffly, “Do you think you will ever be ready to have it?”

Her eyes paled even further and she looked out toward the sunset. There was a long silence, before she answered, “I don’t know.”

Rex gazed at her. He loved her so much it hurt. Knowing she could never commit to loving him the same way felt as if he had an unbearable weight crushing his soul—like losing a battle with his heart everyday. He had tried every strategy, every next option, but it appeared as if the war was… lost.

Letting go of her hand, he straightened his shoulders and said softly, “If you ever decide you can, I’ll be here. I love you.”

Then, Rex turned and walked away, stabs hitting his heart with each step.

_______

He stared vacantly out the window in his office. Asajj had left. And, Rex was miserable. The only hope left was that it would pass eventually. Right now, though, it seemed to be a pointless hope. Waking up alone this morning was still as painful as the first. And, he wondered if it ever wouldn’t be.

Warm arms wrapped around his chest and a head laid on his back. He smiled. Barriss always seemed to know when he needed her. Well, Rex wouldn’t fail her. She was his world, all he had left, his only purpose now. And, as always, Rex would see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rex is having a hard go of it, these days. This obviously covers events from WIAB, but we didn't get much of the aftermath there. I wanted to show the effect on everyone, especially Rex. Also, it starts to expand the implied emotional dependence Rex/Barriss develop during this time period.
> 
> [Timeline: Age 35]


	11. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Barriss try to move forward after the loss of everything they love.

“What now, my lady?”

Barriss raised an impish eyebrow. “Hmm… how about we free some slaves?”

Rex grinned. “As you wish.” Jerking around, he signaled the three rebel squads arrayed strategically in the shadows around the labor camp. “Let’s go, rebels!”

There was a raucous yell as they stormed from behind ramshackle tents and load-bearing wagons. The guards scattered in shocked confusion as rebel after rebel materialized around them.

In the center of the camp, about thirty chained prisoners struggled to move huge pieces of ore in a shallow pit. At the commotion of the assault, they abruptly dropped their loads, spinning around in anxiety.

Rex glanced over at them as he dodged and weaved through enemy soldiers. The former villagers, now slaves of Palpatine, had sickly thin bodies and painful gaits. A few looked barely able to stand, much less haul loads of rock. Anger surged through him at the sight and Rex pressed the attack, barking fierce orders.

Hope started to warily appear on the gaunt faces as they saw rebels breaking through the line of guards surrounding them. A smile of deep satisfaction formed on Rex's face.

A panicked lieutenant ran toward the small, poorly-constructed building that served as a barracks for the guard company. There was an alarm bell hanging off the side of the mud-colored structure. He almost made it. Until, a whistling arrow came from the roof above, dropping him to the ground.

One of the prisoners noticed and scanned upwards, gesticulating violently. “It’s her! The Lady has come to save us!” The others looked to where he was pointing and lifted their chained arms in grateful joy.

Rex glanced up as he took out two guards simultaneously. Barriss was standing stoically at the edge of the roof, elegant bow cocked to launch another arrow, face shaded in a deep hood. The breeze had caught her velvet, indigo cloak giving her a mythical, billowing appearance. Grinning, he swiftly redoubled his efforts, making quick progress toward the ore processing pit.

He heard thudding arrows landing all around him as the rebels finally broke through the final defense line. “Don’t worry about the chains, for the moment. Just get them out!”

Rex remained at the edge of the incline, surveying the area warily for any reinforcements, as prisoner after prisoner scrambled out to freedom. He directed them toward the waiting wagon outside the camp. “Go!”

Barriss crossed her chest twice and Rex nodded. “Ok, it’s time to go!” The remaining rebels exited the pit, supporting two weak-looking prisoners, and took off toward the extraction point.

Rex raised a fist, continuing his assessing scan of the camp, until Barriss joined him with a pleased laugh.

He grinned at her. “Well, I hate to say it, but…”

“I know,” Barriss replied in amazement, “that was too easy. Let’s not press our luck. The off-duty soldiers will eventually figure out how to escape the lock I installed on the barracks doors.”

Rex chuckled. “Who am I to argue with the Lady of the Rebellion?”

There was a brief snort. “You get entirely too much joy out of that.”

They both sprinted from the camp, jumping on horses and chasing after the already escaping wagon.

_______

“Thank you, Captain. We owe you our lives.”

Rex smiled at the older woman kindly. “No thanks necessary, madam. We’re just happy to be able to help.”

“Well, you’ve definitely done that. Please, give the Lady our thanks, also. We have no way to repay your kindness, except with our appreciation.”

Taking her hand and kissing it formally, he replied, “If you want to repay us, keep hope alive in the world. Eventually, we will enjoy freedom together, if we all keep faith.”

The woman smiled softly. “You have great wisdom for one so young.” Turning toward the groups who were gathered behind her, ready to travel to new homes, she announced, “Remember this day! The day when evil was defeated. Tell others of the time you were saved by the Lady of the Rebellion and her brave followers!”

There was a general cheer of agreement and then a chant started. “Lady! Lady! Lady!”

Rex grinned and looked over to the woman sitting on her horse, slightly away from the group, still cloaked and mysterious.

Barriss raised a hand and the chant slowly died down. Trotting closer, she gazed a hooded head over the assembled refugees. “Thank you all, but it is not me that saved you. It is your own faith, your own willingness to face the suffering forced upon you, your own enduring hope in a better tomorrow. Don’t lose it. Share it with others. Then, one day, we will all triumph together!”

The unified cry this time was overwhelming in its intensity as happy, hopeful smiles shined on every face. Rex gazed at Barriss in admiration.

She glanced back at him and he could almost see the impish smile.

_______

“Well, I hear you’ve freed yet another group of the oppressed?”

Rex chuckled. “Echo, I don’t know why I bother delivering intel. You always seem to already know what’s going on.”

Their latest intelligence reports had included details on Palpatine’s deployments near Alderaan. Rex always shared anything of interest with his former comrades. Wolffe had assigned Echo as Rex’s contact for the purpose. Their previous relationship allowed them to meet on occasion as old army buddies without attracting too much attention. Or, so Wolffe believed. He often thought Wolffe was a bit too paranoid. And, Rex doubted it made much difference, if Palpatine's spies were watching.

Echo gave a brief snort. “Um, it’s kind of hard _not_ to hear about the daring escapades of the Lady of the Rebellion and her merry band of rebels. I can’t even relax with a drink in my favorite bar, anymore, without having to hear about your exploits!”

“I’ll try to tone it down a bit,” Rex replied dryly.

The man shook his head vehemently. “Definitely not. It creates hope. Keep it up. Alderaan may not be suffering as much as other places, but there is a definite sense of fear. Why do you think the stories have so much life?”

“That’s the idea. Really, we’ve been accomplishing only smaller missions. The Lady believes we need to create faith in the populace, before we make more significant moves. Plus, the stories seem to have a life of their own. A minor raid turns into a major offensive. She thinks it’s a low risk way of inciting hope and increasing recruitment, all while helping those we can. And, as you know,” Rex added with a grin, “the Lady is never wrong.”

His old friend laughed. “I would never argue with a lady. It does seem to be working, in any case. I can also see she’s won your loyalty, which is no small feat.” The man paused for a moment, before continuing hesitantly, “Though, you do seem a bit weary, if you don’t mind me saying so. Are you doing ok?”

Rex averted his eyes in surprise. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

There was a heavy sigh. “Of course, you don’t. I’m here, you know, if you need to talk. No one can deal with everything on their own. As Commander Tano used to say, we’re in this together.”

The mention of Ahsoka made Rex’s chest tighten. An image of her lifeless body surrounded by a ring of burning houses flew into his mind. Other memories followed swiftly behind it. Shili crumbling as screams echoed in his ears. The Sovereign Master lying dead by the destroyed city gates. Skywalker slicing a path with blank, terrifying eyes. The queen riding off to her final hunt, a sun setting behind her. Fives…

A supportive hand squeezed his shoulder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up painful memories, Captain. At the same time, she shouldn’t be forgotten. No one should be forgotten.”

Desperately pushing away an image of Fives bleeding in his arms, Rex smiled weakly. “I know. I’m trying.”

There was a long silence and then Echo spoke softly, “When you do… be sure to remember them as they were.”

Rex stared at him. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Meeting his eyes intently, the man continued, “To honor those we have lost, we have to remember who they truly were, not how they died. It took me a long time to realize that. But, it’s important.”

New images swirled in front of Rex’s eyes. Ahsoka grinning engagingly. The queen taking his arm. Shili, alive and bustling. Fives giving him a teasing smile. A sudden sense of peaceful sadness fell over him. It was different than the desperate grief from only a minute before, somehow. It was a sadness that comforted, not pained. Looking back at his friend, Rex said gratefully, “Echo, you are a wise man.”

The soldier grinned. “Sometimes.”

_______

_“Hey, brother mine, what exactly are you doing?”_

_“Polishing my swords. You may have heard of it. Or… not.” Rex glanced meaningfully at the haphazardly cleaned sword in his brother’s hand._

_Fives grinned. “If you polish that one much more, it's going to blind someone. Besides, I don’t like my sword too shiny. It lacks character.”_

_Rex snorted. “No worries there. What do you need, anyway?”_

_“Nothing really, just wanted to say hi. I feel like we haven’t talked much lately.” He settled down on the bench next to Rex, stretching his legs and leaning back into his usual slouch._

_“Um, you talk to me everyday, my overdramatic brother,” Rex replied dryly._

_“Yeah, but that’s just briefings and strategic planning meetings. Those don’t count.” The voice softened slightly, “I meant, like, really talked.”_

_Rex lifted his head from his swords in surprise. “I suppose that’s true. Well, what would you like to talk about?”_

_Fives seemed to contemplate for a moment and then grinned impishly. “What about your mystery woman?”_

_Giving him an impassive stare, Rex said, “Nope. Next topic.”_

_“Oh! Come on! I’m twenty-two, not your kid brother anymore. Besides, you know all about my love life,” Fives pleaded._

_Rex snorted lightly. “Lack of love life, more like. How are things with you and Ahsoka, anyway?”_

_“Great, of course,” Fives replied with enthusiasm, “she is still the most amazing, magnificent, glorious woman on the planet.”_

_“And, you’re still ok with her… not, um, necessarily returning your affections?” Rex asked carefully._

_“Sure,” the man replied easily, “I told you the truth all those years ago. I’m happy to just be near her. Besides, she loves me in her own way. It’s not romantic exactly, but it’s still… special. At least, it is to me. That’s all I really need.” His eyes unfocused happily, a slight smile on his lips._

_Rex gazed at him in affectionate amazement. Though, he secretly thought Fives might have more of a chance than he realized. Lately, Ahsoka had been interacting with his brother in a way that Rex thought exceeded normal friendship. There was definitely more intensity in their relationship in the last few months, anyway. Given some more time, Fives’ unconditional love might just pay off. Something Rex never would have believed possible._

_Either way, it pleased him immensely. Rex wanted the two people he cared about most in this world to be happy. If it was with each other, that was even better. He cleared his throat. “You, my brother, are some kind of strange special.”_

_The bright, blue eyes refocused wryly. “Thanks. Assuming that was a compliment, anyway. But, you’ve distracted me. We were talking about your love life, remember?”_

_Rex groaned. “I never should have started this mystery. Biggest mistake of my life.”_

_“I doubt that. You’ve made plenty of bigger mistakes,” Fives replied teasingly. “Though, honestly, it wouldn’t have mattered. I’d have figured it out. You disappear on leave and never tell me what you did. Plus, sometimes you have a vacantly happy expression when you think no one is looking. It reminds me of myself, when I am staring at the magnificence that is Ahsoka.” He flashed a happy grin._

_He stared at Fives in slight annoyance. “You really pay way too much attention to me.”_

_The man shrugged. “You’re my brother. It’s my job.”_

_There was a brief rush of warmth in Rex’s heart. “You are the most annoyingly charming, yet endearingly loveable brother on the planet. You know that, right?” He knocked the side of Fives’ head with clenched knuckles._

_His brother laughingly ducked out of range of another assault and delivered a punch to Rex’s stomach in return. As he straightened back up, his expression took on a determined quality. “Not getting out of it that easily. Who is she?”_

_Sighing in defeat, Rex rolled the idea around for a moment and surprisingly found himself perfectly willing to talk about Asajj with his brother. “A woman I met during the Mandalore mission. She’s a bounty hunter, actually.”_

_“A bounty hunter! Alright, this is getting good,” his brother said enthusiastically. “I assume she is mesmerizingly beautiful, extremely skilled, and probably has a snarky attitude.”_

_Rex started. “How would you know all of that?”_

_A condescending smile appeared on Fives’ face. “Oh, please. You think I don’t know your type? Those are just the base requirements. I look forward to seeing the combination necessary to attract your serious attention, though.”_

_“You are impossible.” Rex grinned. “I don’t have a type. That was just a lucky guess for a bounty hunter. Anyway, we’re not serious. Though, she is something special for sure.”_

_“Hmm… interesting. Why aren’t you serious?”_

_“Well,” Rex answered with some surprise, “I guess because neither of us wants to be.”_

_“Why not?” The expression held open curiosity._

_“I don’t—” Rex realized he wasn’t sure why exactly. “I suppose I’m not really big on commitment. Neither is she.”_

_Fives raised confused eyebrows. “You know you make no sense, right?”_

_“What do you mean?” He asked with equal confusion._

_“Tell me this, have you been interested in a relationship with any other woman since you’ve met her?”_

_“Um,” Rex considered briefly, before continuing, “there’s been a few, I suppose. But, if you’re asking me if there are any I’m interested in seeing again, then no.”_

_His brother snorted. “Let me get this straight. This is a woman who you see as regularly as you can, even after years of knowing her. A woman who you think about happily enough for me to notice it. A woman who has managed to hold your interest more than a few weeks, a heretofore unheard of occurrence for you. A woman you just described to me as ‘something special’. Yet, you’re still not big on commitment?”_

_Rex’s mind flipped sideways for a moment. “I guess when you put it like that…”_

_Fives shook his head in amusement. “My delusional brother, you’re so already committed. And, you call me some kind of strange special.”_

_Not able to help a small grin, Rex remarked, “Maybe, it runs in the family.” He paused, contemplating the idea. “I don’t know. It just doesn’t seem right, somehow. We have two different lives, two different purposes. I don’t think it would ever work out properly.”_

_There was an exasperated sigh. “I can see I’ve got a lot of work to do.”_

_Rolling his eyes, Rex remarked dryly, “What would I ever do without you, oh great and wise sage of love?”_

_Fives nodded with dramatic seriousness. “I really have no idea. You are, perhaps, the luckiest brother on the planet.”_

_Feeling suddenly serious, Rex fixed Fives with an intent gaze. “Yes, I am.”_

_His brother looked back in surprise and then flashed a diffident smile. “So am I.”_

 

Rex opened his eyes slowly, staring blankly at the night sky, heart throbbing in his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, trying to reign in the tumult of emotions the dream had left in his mind.

“Are you alright?”

Twisting in surprise at the unexpected sound, he saw Barriss looking awake and concerned on the bedroll beside him. He tried to put some lightness in his response, “Yeah, just a dream.”

Lifting her head from it’s sleeping position, she crooked an elbow on the ground. The woman pursed her lips and rested a cheek on her palm to look at him. “A bad one? Or a good one?”

He grinned slightly. “Only you would know that both can be upsetting.”

There was a small smile. “I doubt that. However, I do have experience with both types.”

“Well, this was the good kind. It was really just a memory from a long time ago,” Rex said.

Barriss nodded in understanding. “Who was it about?”

“My brother,” he replied softly.  

“Tell me about it.” The voice was warm and supportive.

Rex gave her a sad smile. “It was a conversation we had a few days before he died. Nothing too dramatic. Actually, he was trying to tell me I was being delusional in my denial of loving Asajj.” He snorted lightly, but not without a brief flash of pain. “I guess I owe him an apology. Anyway, I’m not sure why he’s been on my mind lately. I seem to miss him more now than I ever have.”

A gentle hand brushed his cheek and rested there. “I wish I could have known him.”

“So do I. He would have liked you.” He gave her a mischievous grin. “Though, there may have been a battle royale over Ahsoka.”

Barriss blinked and opened her mouth slightly to respond, but stopped. Her eyes abruptly closed and the hand on his face trembled slightly.

Cursing himself for the unthinking comment, Rex took the hand and massaged it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She shook her head and the eyes finally drifted open, tears in them. “No, I’m sorry. You were trying to lighten the mood and I managed to completely go the other way.” She tried to smile with limited success. “I’m not sure why I still can’t…”

Rex gripped the hand more tightly. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t have mentioned her.”

Tears started leaking onto her cheeks. Taking her hand back, she wiped them away in frustration. “It's not your fault. I don’t know why it’s so difficult to think about her. I want to, but I can't.”

“Well, it’s only been a year. I still have trouble sometimes too. Though, it's been easier the last few months. I realized I was remembering the people I've lost the wrong way, I guess.”

She gazed at him. “What do you mean?”

“I—well, the images in my mind were terrible. It's why I've always tried to avoid thinking about things too much, I think. When I did, the memory was always of the last time, when they were…” he trailed off, afraid of conjuring up the unpleasant images.

Barriss returned her hand to his cheek and ran gentle fingers over it. “I understand. What about now?”

He met her eyes. “It's different. Still sad, but not exactly painful. An old friend suggested I remember who they truly were. Now, when I do, I see them as I knew them. The people I loved. Like the dream. It was just a conversation. My brother being himself.” He smiled sentimentally.

Her eyes were welling up once more with repressed tears.

Taking her hand again, he said, “Hey, we don’t have to talk about this. I’m fine, really.”

She squeezed his hand and seemed to regain control. “I’m sorry. Everytime I try to be supportive, you end up supporting me instead.”

“Um, we're a team, remember? We support each other,” Rex replied intently, “it's what we do.”

There was a wan smile. “It’s definitely what you do." Barriss paused and added quietly, "I don’t deserve you.”

Quickly leaning forward, he gripped her face with both hands. “Yes, you do. Never say that again, please.”

Piercing blue eyes gazed at him with a strange expression. “That’s what—” She paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. They re-opened with determination. “Ok. I’ll try to do better.”

Heart filling with happiness, he kissed her forehead. “That's more like it.”

Her body seemed to relax and she shifted to lay her head against his chest.

Rex wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright.”

There was a slight intake of breath and she stiffened slightly.

Suddenly concerned, he tightened his grip. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just—” Barriss’ voice broke painfully, “Ahsoka used to tell me that. I always believed it. Until, it wasn’t.”

Rex was silent for a moment. “I suppose it wasn’t. Still, that doesn’t make it not true now.”

There was a small chuckle. “My Rex, the eternal optimist.”

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Well, one of us has to do it.”

The woman lifted her head and looked at him strangely, before remarking, “You know, Rex, I’m beginning to think Ahsoka got all of her best lines from you.”

He nodded in faux outrage. “Finally, the truth comes out! All of these years without proper recognition!”

She laughed and laid her head back on his chest. “Hmm… your longsuffering patience has been rewarded.”

“Indeed. It’s been a long road. Sometimes I wasn’t sure I could persevere. Fortunately, I had a supportive family to keep my spirits up,” he ended impishly.

There was a snort in response.

Rex smiled with satisfaction. He couldn't stand to see her unhappy. She was his purpose. And, Rex loved her. Not in the same way he still loved Asajj, or even in the way he had loved Ahsoka or Fives. It was something different, but equally as special. And, Rex would make damn sure he didn’t fail that love.

He continued lightly, “In any case, Ahsoka and I spent several formative years together. I imagine it was a joint effort to create the vast wisdom you are now enjoying. Not to mention, Fives’ contribution in the way of witty repartee.”

She laughed again. “Speaking of, before I had a mental breakdown, I was going to ask to hear more about Fives.” She paused and then continued firmly, “Even the parts with Ahsoka.”

“Are you sure?” he asked warily.

Barriss glanced up at him and smiled softly. “Yes. It seems fitting for both of us to remember both of them.”

Strangely pleased with the idea, Rex grinned down at her. “As you wish, my lady.”

Barriss grinned happily back and then snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It feels like it took forever to get this story going again. I was stuck in writer's block purgatory for what felt like eternity. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go next. I'm just super happy to finally be making progress again. Sigh.
> 
> [Age ~36]


	12. Loving Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets shocking news and heads to Dantooine to save the future of Shili. What he finds there is even more than he imagined.

“We can send someone else, you know.”

Barriss joined him on the settee, laying a head on his shoulder. It was comforting. It said things were alright. He had her and she had him. As long as that was true, they could keep going, keep fighting, keep believing.

She smiled wanly. “No, I’m being irrational. I’m the one who assigned you this mission. It has the highest probability of success with you leading it. I’ll just miss you, I guess.”

Wrapping his usual arm around her shoulders, Rex replied lightly, “Not as much as I’ll miss you.”

“This is an old argument. One you’re never going to win, you know.” She quirked a challenging eyebrow.

He stared at her in feigned confusion. “Um, I thought I already had?”

“You are impossible.” Barriss laughed and, as always, the sound made his heart happy.

“Of course,” he replied with an impish grin, “it’s part of my natural charm. Why do you think you keep me around?”

Still laughing, Barriss laid against his chest. “True.” Then, she rotated her head up to look at him. “Be careful, please. I can’t—I need you to stay alive.”

He gazed down at her. “Don’t worry. Even if everything was falling apart around me, I’d still come back to you. You are my…” He almost said purpose, but it felt inadequate. The place she held in his life was more than that somehow. Unable to come up with anything more appropriate, Rex stated simply, “We’re a team.”

The intense, blue eyes misted as she reached up, running slender fingers over his chin. “I know.” Absently stroking his face, Barriss asked softly, “Do you ever wonder if we should give all of this up? Just go live happily somewhere? Somewhere far away and safe, where the pain and the loss don’t keep coming?”

Rex smiled sadly and tightened his arm around her. “Of course. Then, I remember that it would still happen, either way. Plus, without you leading a rebellion, the losses would be even higher with no end in sight. They would keep coming and eventually no safe places would exist anymore. So, in a sense, loss now makes the future… a happier place.”

A brilliant smile transformed her face into something much younger, less weary. This was the real Barriss. The woman he had met so many years ago. The person she had once been, before the world had taken everything away.

Taking her hand from his face and kissing it, he met her eyes intently. “I promise, I will come back to you. You will _never_ be alone.”

A lone tear crept out of a piercing, blue eye as she whispered, “Good.”

_______

Rex looked up from his map of Coruscant with surprise as Caleb sprinted into the safehouse. The other rebels in the room shifted into defensive stances at the unexpected entrance, but quickly relaxed when their Captain didn’t react.

Sabine tumbled in the doorway behind Caleb, clearly annoyed at having lost whatever race they were engaged in.

Waiting impatiently as they both caught their breath, Rex clenched his jaw. Barriss must have sent them, which meant she needed him. Consciously relaxing his jaw to reign in the anxiety, he fixed Caleb with a stare that clearly communicated the need for an explanation.

The man jerked upright to attention and announced, “Captain, the Lady sent me to deliver a message to you.”

“And, that is?” Rex responded evenly.

Glancing around the room awkwardly, Caleb answered, “Sorry, my instructions are to give it only to you.”

Rex nodded and pointed him toward the door. “Everyone, get ready—we pull out in thirty minutes to begin the next phase of the operation.”

There were several salutes as he led Caleb out of the room to an empty storage area. “Alright, let’s have it.”

Closing his eyes in concentration, the young man recited, “Snips nephew alive. In danger. Old hunter friend negotiated location. Headed to city of regret. Use best judgement. Go team.”

Rex gripped a nearby crate for support, mind running through the words. Anakin’s son had apparently survived his mother’s death. Barriss was going to Dantooine to save him. Old hunter friend? No, it couldn’t be. He could think of no one else that would fit. But, Kenobi was dead. Well, presumed dead. It didn’t really matter. Rex would find out when he got there.

Except, they were in the middle of an operation. Use best judgement, she had said—come only if he could. He smiled ruefully to himself. Only Barriss would think he wouldn’t drop everything to come rushing to her side, even if it hadn’t involved Shili. Still, she also wouldn’t want him to ruin an operation that had taken weeks of work to put together.

Caleb was gazing at him strangely. “Rex, are you alright?”

His mind warred with itself. He knew what Barriss would want him to do, what he should do. But, he also knew what Captain Rex of the Shili 501st had to do. Straightening, he looked back up. “Thanks, kid. You did good. You and Sabine get some rest and then head back to wherever you need to be. I’ll take it from here.”

Hesitating briefly, Caleb asked, “Is this important? It’s important to Barriss, I could tell. And, there was a man with her, when she gave me the message. I had never seen him before, but she seemed to trust him. I thought that was strange.”

Rex perked up with interest. “What did he look like?”

“Maybe, in his late forties? His hair was auburn, but speckled with white. He was wearing a simple cloak—a plain, brown one like you see everywhere. So, I couldn’t tell his profession. Actually, it was odd. His posture reminded me of a politician, royal, or someone accustomed to moving in elite circles. When he walked, though, the motion was more like I would expect from a hunter or a warrior. The best I could come up with was that he was some sort of deep cover spy. Oh, and his expression reminded me a little of Ahsoka, when she was trying not to laugh.”

“Blue eyes? Seemed distinguished and authoritative?”

Caleb stared. “Yes.”

Rex smiled with satisfaction. If anyone would have successfully survived and concealed his status, it would be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Plus, the man would have the best knowledge of an unknown heir to Shili, given his relationship to the family. Not revealing himself when Ahsoka was alive was surprising. Perhaps, he hadn’t known she was. How Kenobi ended up with Barriss in rebellion headquarters was a mystery, though.

“Um, Rex, I know you probably can’t tell me what this is about. But, it’s obviously important to both you and Barriss. Can’t I help?” His voice was slightly pleading.

He considered and then shook his head. For whatever reason, Barriss clearly didn’t want anyone else involved in this mission. “I’m sorry, Caleb. I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything.”

His face fell, but the young man nodded in resignation.

“If it makes you feel better, I have no idea what I’m going to do. We’re in the middle of a mission that has taken weeks to set-up and execute, and still has another week of work left to complete it. But, Barriss needs me now,” Rex said, desperately trying to figure out a solution.

Caleb’s face brightened. “Maybe, I can help you with that part, then? I mean, I’m not you, but if you need an extra set of hands…”

Inspiration flashed. Yes, that was perfect. “Kid, I think you have just saved the day.”

“Um, I have?”

“Yes. Because, you are going to take over. I’ll go with you on this next operation, so you can get a feel for everything. Then, I’ll brief you and leave you in charge. Sabine will be helpful, as well, if she wants to hang around.”

He gaped in disbelief. “Rex, you can’t be serious. I don’t usually—I only run small missions and do solo work. I think you’re overestimating my abilities.”

Gripping the man’s shoulders, Rex replied firmly, “No, I’m not. You’re a strong leader with superb strategic and infiltration skills. The remaining work is perfect for you. Everything else has already been completed. It’s a small group of hand-chosen rebels, so you won’t have to manage a big team. The last phase is all about information gathering. It requires planning on targets and methods, including infiltration strategy. Plus, if you do have to engage in any fighting, your sword will be the best in Coruscant. You can do this and do it well.”

Caleb’s expression fluctuated, slowly gaining confidence as he processed the requirements. Then, a cocky grin flashed. “In that case, what are we waiting for?”

Rex clapped his shoulder with a grateful smile. “Excellent, let’s get to work.”

_______

Approaching the camp on the outskirts of Dantooine quietly, Rex tried to ascertain its inhabitants. His heart lifted upon hearing Barriss’ voice. He had found them.

“I guess we don't have much of a choice do we? I could be wrong and the boy could be there. Or, it could be someone unrelated. In which case, we’ve spent a lot of time and resources and still won’t know his location. However, we'd still be helping an enemy of Palpatine that is dangerous enough to be locked up in hidden, solitary confinement. And, if there's a chance it’s the boy, we can't risk not doing it.”

Grinning widely, Rex strolled into the camp. “I agree.” His eyes surveyed the inhabitants, noting Kenobi, before he abruptly froze. Asajj was standing next to Barriss with an equally shocked expression on her face.

“Rex!” Barriss ran to him happily.

Tearing his eyes away from Asajj, Rex pushed the anxious disbelief aside to focus on Barriss. He picked her up and swung her around with a happy laugh, before putting her back on the ground.

She hugged him tightly, not letting go, and Rex became suddenly concerned. Her body was tense and trembling slightly. This mission must have taken a toll. Well, he was here now and that was going to change. Strengthening his embrace, Rex felt her relaxing and smiled, very glad he had come.

Then, a throat cleared, “Um, the rest of us would like to say hello, as well, you know.”

Rex stiffened at Asajj’s words. Her voice was soft and tentative, unusual for her. Sudden hope entered his heart. He tried to push it away, but it seemed to keep growing.

Barriss grinned shrewdly, finally releasing him. “Hmm, I don't like to share.” But, she moved back as Asajj stepped in front of him.

The woman smiled, but didn't meet his eyes.

Feeling awkward, he managed a mangled grin in return. Then, a desperate need to ensure Asajj he still loved her came over him. Bowing, Rex took her hand and kissed it tenderly. “You are as beautiful as ever, my lady.” As he straightened up, she finally met his eyes. It nearly took his breath away. Her gaze was filled with amusement, but also something deeper. And, there was no fear.

Suddenly, Asajj wrapped her arms around him and laid a head on his shoulder. A strained whisper said, “I’m ready to talk about it, now.”

Heart exploding with joy, Rex processed the words over and over again. This couldn’t be happening. But, it was. He gave up trying to think about the unrealness and just fell into the moment, putting his arms around her and sighing happily. Putting his mouth to her ear, Rex said softly, “You are extraordinary.”

_______

As Rex chatted with Kenobi, his eyes wandered over to the women standing on the other side of the fire. Asajj’s smile was open and genuine as she gazed at him. He had to work hard to keep from immediately rushing over and pulling her into his arms.

His eyes drifted to Barriss, who was holding on to Asajj’s arm. Their eyes met and the woman grinned brightly. It was a grin that said she was as happy as him right now. The combined happiness somehow made the moment even more exquisitely wonderful.

Glancing between the women once more, a grounded sense of warm stability spread through his heart. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time and he reveled in it.

Rex dragged his eyes back to the man in front of him with great difficulty. All he could think was, at this moment, his life seemed absolutely perfect.

_______

“Are you certain?” Rex asked anxiously. He needed to make sure.

Pale eyes glinted turquoise in the moonlight and a genuine smile shined back at him. “Absolutely.”

Releasing a ragged breath, Rex pulled Asajj to him tightly. “Gods, I’m so happy right now.”

There was a dry chuckle. “You’ve been hanging out with Barriss too long.”

He laughed. They had taken a walk after dinner and, until now, Rex hadn’t realized how worried he had been that it was all a terrible misunderstanding. But, it wasn’t. Now, he understood why Barriss opted for that phrase. It was the best anyone could do when being this happy.

She grinned with trademark snark. “Well, what now?”

He ran his fingers along her cheek. “Hmm… good question. I was a bit unprepared. Guess, I’ll need time to think of a particularly gallant way to celebrate my utter and complete happiness.”

“Rex without a charming, chivalrous speech is a new one for me. I’ll have to do it myself, I suppose.”

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead gently. “I love you.”

Asajj gazed at him happily. “Not as much as I love you, hero.”

Heart soaring, he drew her into a tight embrace and pressed his lips against hers passionately. Rex had no intention of letting go.

_______

Asajj laid back into Rex’s arms, head resting on his chest. They had finally returned to camp to find the others already asleep. The couple had settled next to the fire to talk, both unwilling to let go of this moment.

“I realized I had made a terrible mistake,” Asajj said painfully. “My fear of failing at commitment, losing you… had resulted in me doing exactly that. But, I didn’t know what to do about it after I hurt you so badly.”

Rex tightened his embrace around her stomach. “I told you to come back if you changed your mind.”

“I know. But, it had been months by the time I figured out my mistake. Though, I think I may have been more afraid of hurting you again. In fact, I am… still worried about it.”

Kissing the top of her head, he said reassuringly, “Don’t be. I can take a little hurt. As long as it doesn’t result in you giving up on me, I can handle anything.”

She twisted her face up to look at him, lifting a hand to his chin and running tender fingers over it. “I really do love you so much. It surprises me sometimes. I’m not sure when it happened or how it happened, but it’s been true for so long. I wish I hadn’t wasted so much time.”

Rex shook his head. “Things happen how they should. If it took another twenty years, it would be worth it.”

Asajj stared at him for a moment and then a snarky smile appeared on her face. “Barriss was right. You never give up the fight. You know, when she came to get me for this mission, I suspected there were ulterior motives. And, my clever little friend conveniently left out the part about summoning you. Then, she spent the entire trip trying to remind me about needing to start somewhere.”

Rex glanced over at the sleeping woman in grateful happiness. Refocusing on Asajj, he asked, “Starting somewhere?”

Her eyes floated away. “Do you remember the time Barriss and I talked in that Nal Hutta bar? It was the first time I felt hope I could actually change. Anyway, I told her I would end up failing you, failing at trying to be something different, someone better. Barriss said failure was always possible, but that nothing would change if you never tried. She told me we all have to start somewhere. The first step would be terrifying, but it was the only way to figure out who you truly were, the only way to… be free.” She refocused on him intensely. “She was right.”

Bending his head, Rex brushed lips over her forehead. “Good.” Then, he grinned. “Sometimes, I think Barriss might not be of this world.”

Asajj snorted. “You and me both. She was always special, even as a child. That hasn’t changed.” Her voice softened, breaking slightly, “I think that’s why after Felucia, I couldn’t—I was so afraid. If the woman who had given me confidence to change, support to be better, couldn't deal with losing the person she loved, what hope would I ever have?”

Rex sighed deeply. “I understand. That was a difficult period for all of us.” Then, he locked his eyes on the beautiful ones beneath him. “But, do you know what I remember most? I remember waking up next to you every morning. I remember knowing that things were going to get better, because I had you beside me. I remember realizing that I had never truly been lost, when I had you.”

She gazed up at him in amazed, yet joyful disbelief. “I don’t know how I managed to make you love me. Of course, I have no intention of trying to convince you otherwise,” she added with an impish smile.

“Oh, I know how.” Rex leaned forward to press his lips to hers, before saying softly, “You are extraordinary. One day, you’re going to realize it. Then, I’ll be in real trouble. Because, it's me that doesn’t deserve you.”

Asajj rolled her eyes and gave him a snarky smile. “I take issue with that statement, hero.”

“Well,” he replied happily, “I look forward to arguing about it everyday for the rest of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Looks like we've finally gotten somewhere on the Asajj and Rex front. Now, we just have to rescue that prisoner and life will go on happily. Um, right?
> 
> [Age: 37]


	13. Commitment Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and his rebel compatriots rescue a shocking prisoner with the help of a young soldier.

“Are you seriously going to sleep next to Barriss on the first night I’ve declared my everlasting love?” Asajj asked in sarcastic annoyance.

Rex grinned innocently. “No, _we_ are going to sleep next to Barriss.”

Asajj sent her eyes skyward, but then sighed. “I suppose I only have myself to blame for this. I shouldn’t have left you two alone for so long.”

“Yep,” he replied, pulling her down to the bedroll he’d laid out next to Barriss.

Asajj chuckled and curled her body into his. “You know, until Barriss showed up and spent all of her time trying to prep me for commitment, I really thought you two would end up married somewhere with ten children.”

Laughing, he said, “You always think every woman I love is somehow magically going to turn into you.” Then, the man added softly, “You are not replaceable. For Barriss, Ahsoka is not replaceable. It was always a one-way trip for both of us.”

She shifted toward him and ran soft fingers over his cheek. “I don’t know why, but I totally believe that.” A snarky grin appeared. “I’m turning into one of these love-sick women with the dopey smiles who believe everything their valiant hero tells them. What _am_ I going to do with myself?”

“I wouldn’t worry. You’re too contrary for that to ever happen. I have to work for every smile already!” Rex exclaimed. “Though,” he added cheekily, “Barriss and I did briefly discuss retiring to the outer regions together.”

“Oh, that would have been effective. The noble warrior and his master spy, living normally on a farm, while a rebellion raged around them. I would have given you both a week.”

Rex snorted and then met her eyes intently. “Barriss does need me, though. I can’t let her be alone. I hope you—well, I hope you are… ok with that?”

Asajj gazed at him for a moment and then raised snarky eyebrows. “Don’t you mean Barriss needs _us,_ hero?”

Joyful relief released in his chest and Rex tightened arms around her. “I love you so much.”

“Hmm… I just hope you appreciate this sacrifice the next time I’m gone for three weeks tracking a bounty, while you pout at home during my absence.”

He flashed a happy grin. “You just said home—as in, our home. I think I can go a week alone on the happiness that just created. As for the other two weeks… well, we’ll need to negotiate some kind of arrangement.”

She smiled and laid a head on his chest. “You are impossible.”

_______

Rex watched Asajj and Barriss disappear into the shadows of Dantooine and then returned to the edge of the treeline, hunkering down next to Obi-Wan for their vigil.

Kenobi remarked, “Why do the women get to have all the fun, while we sit and wait at home?”

Chuckling, Rex said wryly, “I’m sure Barriss would say it is a matter of skill sets. In fact, she’d probably add some kind of vague compliment about wanting to have the best watching their backs or something.”

The man snorted. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that she insists on doing everything herself. I’m actually impressed Asajj persuaded Barriss to let her come.”

“Well, they have a special relationship. Besides, Asajj can be very persuasive, when she makes an effort.” Rex grinned.

“I’ll take your word for it. I didn’t get much experience with her non-deadly persuasive methods.”

“You know,” Rex said with a laugh, “I think she is actually quite fond of you.”

Kenobi stared at him. “Well then. I have to say the last couple of weeks have been full of wonders.”

“You and me both!”

“Rex,” the negotiator said with a serious expression, “you are the most honorable and persevering man I’ve ever met. I’ve always thought so, but seeing you now simply confirms how true that is.”

“Um, whatever you say, Master Kenobi.”

The man sighed. “Master Kenobi died a long time ago. Even if that wasn’t true, you’re one of the only friends I have left. The least you could do is call me Obi-Wan!”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can do,” Rex said mischievously, “but, don’t hold your breath, _Master_ Kenobi. Obi-Wan sounds too strange. I may have to save it for special occasions.”

Kenobi glared. “Whatever. Either way, I’m truly honored to know you. I just wanted to tell you, before some new disaster befalls us and I don’t get the chance.”

Giving him a small grin, Rex said, “Thanks. The feeling is mutual, you know. You are the wisest and greatest man I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly in return. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not sure I deserve it. After Shili—well, I almost gave up. If it hadn’t been for Luke, I might have. You obviously never did.”

Rex shook his head vehemently. “No. We both did the same thing, fulfilling our purpose in different ways. You protected the boy and I searched for Ahsoka. Before I found her and Barriss, I sometimes felt lost. If Asajj hadn’t been there, I might have given up.”

Kenobi seemed contemplative. “I doubt you would ever give up any fight. Still, I’m glad you had someone. Don’t let that go. It can be a fragile thing, sometimes…” he trailed off, deep misery in distant eyes.

Suddenly realizing he knew very little about the man’s personal life, Rex observed him for a moment. “Obi-Wan, are you alright?”

The man gave a small jolt and then a bemused smile formed. “Did you just call me Obi-Wan?”

“Moment of weakness,” Rex answered impishly.

Kenobi smirked, before seeming to drift away again. “Let’s just say I am familiar with the pitfalls of loving an extraordinary woman. Rather, I’m familiar with how to fail in doing so.” Intense eyes refocused on Rex. “No matter what happens or how bad things get, always keep faith. The trust that is so difficult to build can be swept away in a moment.”

He gazed at Kenobi in concern. The man was obviously in pain, but Rex was uncertain whether to push. Whoever this woman was, she must have been very special. Sometimes, though, talking about the pain resulted in more misery than ignoring it.

Obi-Wan continued, “Though, you clearly have years of experience in keeping faith with the woman you love. I doubt you’ve ever given up on anything or anyone in your entire life. Loyal, unwavering belief has never been your problem.” He flashed a weak grin.

Deciding to leave it alone for the time being, Rex asked innocently, “What is my problem, then?”

Kenobi chuckled. “I don’t know. I’ll let you know when I figure it out. I may need to consult Barriss for a professional opinion.”

“Definitely not!” Rex grimaced. “She probably has an entire catalog of how my mind works. I’d appreciate not hearing about it.”

They both laughed and then Obi-Wan remarked, “Barriss really is amazing. I mean beyond the superior abilities and brilliant mind. There is something more there that I can’t really put into words.”

He nodded with enthusiasm. “Asajj and I joke she is not of this world!”

There was a small chuckle. “You know, I was doubtful anyone could ever be good enough for Ahsoka. However, I’m reconsidering that position.”

“I wish you had seen them together,” Rex said wistfully. “It was like they made each other the best versions of themselves. They just… fit perfectly. On their own, they were special. Together, though, they were so much more. They truly could accomplish anything.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You know, Asajj described it to me in very much the same way. Perhaps, Ahsoka and Barriss aren’t the only ones made for each other.”

Rex smiled happily. “I sure hope not.”

A thoughtful expression crossed Kenobi’s face. “Rex, where would you say you belong?”

“Um, I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“You said earlier, in those years after Shili, you felt lost. I was just wondering when you felt you belonged somewhere again?”

“Oh, that was when I found Ahsoka,” Rex replied. “Shili has always been my purpose and what remained was Ahsoka. Now, I belong with what remains of Ahsoka. That is Barriss.”

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and then said, “Interesting. It sounds like you’re saying your purpose is who you are and the people you love are part of that purpose. Therefore, where you belong is tied to your purpose rather than the reverse.”

“Uh, I guess?”

“It’s just unusual is all. My purpose is to protect Luke. But, that’s not who I am. It is a reflection of that person’s choices. I don’t care about him because he’s my purpose. I care about him because he’s part of who I am. I’m not sure if this makes any sense.”

Rex shook his head. “Not really.”

The man laughed. “Well, the only thing I’m trying to say is, one day, you may decide that who you are requires that you belong somewhere that requires you to… adjust your purpose. And, that’s alright.”

“Whatever you say,” Rex said in confused amusement.

Obi-Wan raised a snarky eyebrow. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

_______

The men took up defensive positions as Barriss and Asajj approached, accompanied by a young soldier.

Barriss raised a fist and they relaxed. Meeting halfway, she waved a hand toward the soldier. “Ezra, this is Obi-Wan and Rex. They are going to help us rescue your friend.”

The young man looked at them nervously. “Um, hi.”

Rex swiftly assessed the newcomer. He was nearly a child, not more than fourteen with close-cropped black hair and bright, amethyst blue eyes. However, there was a determined hope and openness in them that caught Rex’s attention. It reminded him of a young Fives. Giving a friendly nod, he said, “Good to meet you. Your friend?”

Ezra spoke up, anxiety pitching his voice higher, “Yes, she’s a prisoner where I’m stationed. Lumi said you could help. They’re going to kill her. We have to save her!”

Rex raised interested eyebrows at Barriss. The woman hadn’t used the identity of Lumi in a very long time. It was the name she’d used when first meeting Ahsoka and he thought she’d never use it again.

She flashed a diffident smile back at him and then placed a calming hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s head to camp. We have a rescue to plan.”

_______

After a few more minutes of animated strategizing, Rex turned to Barriss. “What do you think? If the kid’s intel is correct, I think it will work.”

Ezra spoke up in annoyance, “I’m not a kid.”

“Sorry, kid,” Rex replied airily, “Everyone’s a kid, until I say they’re not.”

Barriss interjected, “Don’t worry, Ezra. He only does that to people he likes.”

The young man stopped mid-retort and gave a small smile. “That’s what my friend says. She only teases people she likes. Though, _she_ never calls me kid.” He shot a disgruntled glare at Rex.

Rex chuckled. He kind of liked this kid.

Hiding a bemused smile behind his hand, Obi-Wan turned to Barriss. “Well, my lady, what do you think?”

Barriss gave him a sardonic lift of her eyebrow and then contemplated. Rex could see the calculations running through her head. She clearly didn’t like the results as her eyes became distant and more chaotic, presumably evaluating various scenarios. There was silence for several moments and then she smiled with the soft triumph Rex knew so well.

He couldn’t help a bright grin at watching her success. She really was amazing. “There, she’s got it. I know that smile. That’s the ‘Barriss Special’.”

Ezra jumped. “Your name is Barriss? Not Lumi?” 

Barriss frowned at Rex, who winced and shrugged an apology. Turning to the young man, she said, “Yes, Ezra. My real name is Barriss. I’m sorry I lied. But, being a rebel—”

“I don’t understand,” the boy interrupted. “She knew who you were. How could she, if it wasn’t your real name? Is there another rebel named Lumi?”

A strange expression appeared on Barriss’ face as she shook her head.

Obi-Wan spoke gently, “We don’t understand, Ezra. What does the name Lumi have to do with any of this?”

Wild eyes ricocheted around the group. “I only knew you were rebels because my friend knew her.” Ezra pointed to Barriss. “I didn’t know what Lu—Barriss looked like. I only told her the name. How could she know the name if it wasn’t real?”

Dawning understanding surfaced and Rex rushed out, “Um, Barriss, isn’t that the name you used when you first met…” He trailed off, unable to voice the unbelievable hope. It couldn’t be. Still, no random rebel prisoner would know that name. No. This wasn’t possible. He looked back to Barriss for confirmation, uncertain feelings flooding him.

The woman had collapsed onto a rock for support with desperate emotions cascading across her face. She whispered, “What is… your friend’s name? Please, I need to know. _Please._ ”

Ezra stared at her in alarm. Then, the boy scanned the other faces surrounding him and stuttered nervously, “Uh, A-Aska-Ahsa… A-ahsoka. Her name is Ahsoka.”

Rex could barely process the answer, before Barriss’ eyes rolled back into her head. Swiftly moving from his crouched position, he didn’t quite make it before she lost consciousness and hit the ground.

_______

“Ezra, how long has Ahsoka been imprisoned there?” Obi-Wan asked with rare fury behind his eyes.

“I don't know. I've only been there a couple of months. But, she told me it had been so long she didn't remember.”

Rex mumbled blankly, “How can this be possible? I saw her—I saw it. She wasn't…” He couldn’t finish the statement as emotions roiled through his heart. The image of the lifeless body surrounded by a ring of fire blazed with painful intensity. No, she was dead. It wasn’t possible.

A supportive hand gripped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Still squeezing Rex tightly, Asajj asked, “Is she… ok? As in, good health?”

“Sort of. She seems really tired a lot. I think she should eat more, but she never listens to me. Also, there is a huge scar on her stomach that I think hurts sometimes. I asked her about it once and she just said it was a memento of her death. She says odd stuff like that sometimes.”

There was a scar on her stomach. Rex’s mind was finally processing the possibility that Ahsoka might somehow be alive. But, his heart seemed unable to grasp it.

“Is, um, Barriss going to be alright?” Ezra asked, glancing over to where Rex had laid her on a bedroll.

No one responded and Rex took a deep breath to clear his mind. He was needed. There was no time for wallowing in confusing chaos. “Yeah, kid. It was just a shock. She and Ahsoka… well, they were close,” Rex paused and then added softly, “We all thought—we thought Ahsoka died two years ago.”

“Oh. I see.” Ezra continued with inspiration shining from bright eyes, “Wait a minute! That's her, isn't it? I mean Barriss is her—the woman Ahsoka dreams about. The one she's loved her whole life. The one she thinks of when she's trying not to cry. Isn't it?”

Rex stared at him as everything abruptly clicked into acceptance. Ahsoka—Ahsoka was _alive._ And, she had been caged for two years. Furious anger surged, but he quickly slammed it down. There was no time for that. They needed to get her out and Barriss was currently unavailable. As Rex began to contemplate options, everyone gasped with surprise.

Barriss had sat up with lightning speed. Her piercing eyes flared with intensity, voice ringing out strong and clear. “Damn right, that's me. Now, let's go get her.”

_______

Rex strode around the outside wall of the compound after dispatching the rest of the team to the rendezvous. Obi-Wan was placing a weak figure on her feet outside the main door. The sight made him stumble in disbelieving joy. Ahsoka was alive. He started sprinting toward them.

Suddenly, the woman stepped back from Obi-Wan and began screaming in panic, “No wait! You can’t burn it down. Ezra might be in there! Please, stop her! We have to find Ezra!”

Arriving at that moment, Rex grabbed her shoulders. He felt Ahsoka wince in pain and immediately loosened his grip, running a swift gaze over her. The once well-muscled stomach was sunken, a deep, ugly scar across it, the limbs frail and thin. The usually graceful lines of her face were etched in drawn, pale shadows. It made him want to throttle every soldier he could get his hands on.

Then, the fury slipped away as Rex met the fierce blue eyes. They were still very much alive and shining intensely. Releasing a calming breath, he tried to project confidence. “Ahsoka, listen to me. Ezra isn’t in there. He’s with us. He’s safe. He’s going to meet us soon. Ezra is safe.”

Her expression fluctuated as desperate eyes latched onto him. Abruptly, the shoulders relaxed beneath his hands. “Ok.” Then, the fierce intensity faded and she swayed precariously.

Rex quickly picked her up. “I got ya, Princess.” Rage flashed again at the terrible lightness of the body now cradled in his arms, but immediately vanished when he saw the happy gaze directed up at him.

Flashing a weak grin, she whispered, “I missed you.”

Ahsoka was alive. She was right here, safe in his arms. Amazing, almost unbelievable, happiness flowed into Rex’s heart. He kissed the top of her montrals. “Not as much as I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Ahsoka back, yay! Rex seems happy, but wow that's a lot of happiness to process at once. Wonder how he's going to handle it? 
> 
> [Age 37]


	14. Cross Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex deals with a new reality and finally realizes who he truly is.

“She should have been out by now,” Asajj said worriedly. “We have to leave in the next three minutes for this to work. If we wait much longer, the soldiers will discover us and the fire.”

Obi-Wan glanced toward the prison compound. “I’ll go.”

“No. It’s too much of a risk.” Rex put out a hand. “We wait three more minutes or until we see a sign that the soldiers have escaped. Either way, we have to get Ahsoka out of here.” The man was worried, as well, but he trusted Barriss. More importantly, she was trusting him to protect Ahsoka. Rex wouldn’t fail her.

His companions stared at him in disbelief.

Ahsoka piped up from his arms, “What are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

Rex gazed down at her tenderly. “Nothing, Princess. We’re just trying to time our escape, once Barriss finishes setting the fire.” He looked back at the others. “Barriss will be fine. Have faith. And, when she shows up, she will want to know why we didn’t get the woman she loves as far away from here as possible. Why we risked her life and ours by sticking around, worrying she couldn’t do her job without us.”

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly, but Asajj didn’t look convinced. She stared back at the compound.

Ahsoka started shifting determinedly in Rex’s arms without much effect. She hissed in frustrated syllables, “No. Barriss. Can’t leave her.”

Asajj looked at the woman for a moment and then lifted defiant eyes to Rex. “You and Obi-Wan go now. Take Ahsoka to safety. I’ll wait for Barriss.”

His body paralyzed in sudden fear. “Absolutely not! You—”

Putting a gentle hand over his mouth, Asajj halted the objection. “I’m skilled at staying hidden and moving quickly. I know Barriss and can better anticipate her moves, if she is improvising. I make the most sense. Please, don’t fight me on this. We don’t have the time.”

Staring at her in misery, Rex knew he was beaten. The plan made sense, even though his heart didn’t agree. “Please… be careful.”

She smiled softly and then leaned over Ahsoka to brush lips over his. “Don’t worry, I’m not letting you off the hook that easily.”

Warm joy he wasn’t quite used to feeling yet spread over him. Rex smiled happily back, taking it in.

There was a dry chuckle from his arms. “Really? I’ve been dead for… I don’t know how long and you’re just now getting around to this? I suppose I should be thankful I didn’t miss anything.”

Rex glared down at her, but couldn’t hold it. Despite the girl still having an unerring ability to ruin a moment, he had missed her too much to care.

Ahsoka leaned her head toward Asajj. “You’ll help Barriss? If we go? Promise?”

The woman put a hand on Ahsoka’s arm, gaze shining with intensity. “I won’t leave without her. I promise.”

“Ok.” A weak smile flashed and then Ahsoka added earnestly, “Barriss trusts you to protect her. And, so do I.”

The normally restrained eyes misted over and Asajj gave a sharp nod in response. Throwing a final glance at Rex, the woman slipped out of the alleyway.

A feeling of comforting happiness settled over Rex. Despite their often contentious relationship, the women had an underlying bond of mutual respect. They both knew exactly what the other needed to hear in this moment. He tightened his embrace around Ahsoka as a content smile stretched ever wider over his face. Everything was as it should be once more.

_______

“I think we should travel back in two groups of three. It’s not protocol, I know. Thoughts?” Barriss glanced around the assembled group. She added firmly, “And, Ahsoka comes with me.”

“I agree,” Rex spoke up, “You’re going to need help with Ahsoka.”  He grinned at the woman in question. “No offense, Princess, but you aren’t exactly in peak physical condition at the moment.”

Ahsoka replied with barely concealed annoyance, “You just wait. I’m going to show you peak physical condition.” 

Kenobi produced a small smirk. “Ahsoka could thrash you by the age of fifteen, as I recall.”

Rex cried, “Hey! I let her win that fight!” That was totally untrue, of course, and everyone knew it. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to give up the pretense now.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked sardonically at each other and then back at him.

Holding back a grin, Rex was about to respond, when Barriss interjected with a bit of impatience, “Getting back to the original question…”

A youthful voice tremored out, “Can I go with you?” Ezra gazed at Ahsoka with a hopeful expression.

There was no way that was going to happen. Barriss would require more than an inexperienced teenage soldier to handle potential issues as well as a weakened Ahsoka. Besides, adding another needy companion to her plate would probably send the woman over the edge. He could tell Ahsoka was quickly trying to think of an excuse that wouldn’t hurt the kid’s feelings.

She grinned and said, “Nope, sorry buddy. We need you to go with Obi-Wan. He’s just a negotiator, you know.”

Trying to avoid a visible cringe, Rex shifted into a crouched position. The girl had always been a terrible liar.

Apparently realizing she wasn’t that convincing, Ahsoka rushed on, “Plus, we have to spread the warriors out. I think it makes the most sense to put Asajj and Ezra with Obi-Wan and Rex with us. That way the skill sets are spread between the groups.”

Rex nodded in satisfaction. A helpless Ahsoka was no easy task and required an extreme level of patient understanding. That was where he was most needed. The man wasn’t sure if Ahsoka had suggested it for tactical reasons or because she realized her own needs. Either way, it was the ideal combination.

Looking at Asajj fearfully, Ezra sputtered, “Are you sure? I mean—I’m sure I could help you.”

Barriss glanced over at Asajj with a meaningful expression.

The bounty hunter rolled exasperated eyes. “Don’t worry, soldier boy. I won’t bite.”

Ezra flushed bright red and Ahsoka shot a murderous look at the woman. 

This time Rex couldn’t hold back the cringe. If Asajj was going to live with them full-time, he would be doing a lot of damage control. 

Barriss swiftly interceded. “Alright, it’s settled then. We leave in twenty.”

As the group broke up, Rex turned to Asajj in slight frustration. “Did you really have to say that? He’s not that bad, you know.”

The woman shrugged. “If the soldier boy can’t take a little comment, he probably needs to find a new line of work.”

“Come on. He’s just a kid. Plus, Ahsoka is clearly fond of him. He did risk everything to save her life. There’s no need to upset her, as well.”

Anger flashed across her face. “That’s what you’re really annoyed about, right? I’ve ruffled the feathers of your princess?”

Rex stiffened. “No! I only meant she isn’t in great shape right now. Antagonizing her isn’t exactly conducive to a recovery.”

A strangely intense gaze focused on him, before a flat voice said, “Right.” 

Uncertain how they got here, Rex said slowly, “We’re talking about two different things.”

“Actually,” she replied, “we’re not. You just don’t realize it. That’s the problem.”

Opening his mouth, Rex realized he didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t understand.” 

There was a frustrated exhale. “Nevermind.” She turned to go.

He grabbed her arm. “No. Don’t walk away. Tell me what’s going on.”

Jerking her arm away, Asajj spat, “I’ll walk away if I want to, hero.” Then, the woman winced and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she met his more calmly. “Ok, I didn’t mean that. Let me gather my thoughts. I’ll get back to you.”

Sudden panic clawed at his heart. “Um, ok. I mean, you’re not… going anywhere, right?”

The hard eyes softened. “No, don’t worry. I just need space to figure out how to say what I mean better. I promise. Give me a few minutes, alright?” 

Letting out a relieved breath, Rex nodded.

She ran spidery fingers over his chin, before walking off to pack her satchel.

He watched her a few moments, unsure how this had gone from Ezra to something that felt much more nerve-wracking. Rex started gathering his supplies and tried to push down the ever-rising sense of worry.

_______

“Your commitment has always been to her, hasn’t it?”

Rex replied in slight desperation, “No. It’s different. It’s who I am.”

Asajj gazed at him with an odd expression. “Tell me this, then. If you had to make a choice between staying with me or staying with Ahsoka, which would you choose?”

He jerked and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Rex abruptly realized he didn’t know. Ahsoka was his purpose, but Asajj was his heart. Which one took precedence?

“Yes, as I thought.” Her eyes were pained, but there was no fear. It was almost like resigned acceptance. Asajj stroked his cheek and added quietly, “I love the man you are. But, if that man doesn’t know who he is, I’m not sure where we can go. I guess when you figure out the answer… let me know.” She gave him a sad smile, before joining Kenobi and Ezra to head back to base.

Once again, Rex could only helplessly watch her walk away.

_______

Rex gazed at the sleeping Ahsoka on the other side of the fire. She was so weak. A fact not lost on the woman herself, who looked like she might strangle them with her eyes everytime they picked her up.

He let out a tired breath. The ecstatic joy had settled and reality was rearing its head. Rex was now confronted with two life-changing events, getting Asajj and Ahsoka back in the space of a few days. Both things were amazing, but they were almost too much. Not to mention, Asajj’s evident uneasiness with the situation hovered ever-present in the back of his mind. He pushed that one away for the time being. Rex could only take on so many issues at once.

Strangely, his mind seemed to be turning to Barriss more than anything else. It had been just the two of them, facing the world together for so long. Things had changed in the absence of the others. Then, they had abruptly changed back and Rex was finding it difficult to adapt.

Barriss had been everything—purpose, heart, his entire world—for two pain-filled years. Now, once again, Ahsoka was his purpose and Asajj was his heart. But, Rex needed a place to put Barriss. She wasn’t just an extension of Ahsoka. She was just as important. Reconciling everything was difficult in comparison to the enforced simplicity he had been living.

More than that, the man knew he would miss her always being there. Rex would miss being the one she turned to for support. Still, it wasn’t like he was losing her. It didn’t make sense. Rex tried to decide if it would fade over time or if he needed to take some kind of action. But, his mind ended up in a loop.

“Well, what now?” Barriss asked as she sat down beside him.

Rex glanced over, wondering if the question had simply been a turn of phrase or she was reading his mind. The woman gave him a shrewd smile and he knew the answer. Flashing a knowing grin in return, the man replied, “You tell me, my lady.”

There was a deep sigh and she leaned against his shoulder. “I don’t know, Rex. It’s beautiful and wonderful. But, also… strange.”

Putting an arm around Barriss, he exhaled deeply. “I know. I’ve been going around in circles trying to figure it out. Not that it’s helped.”

She snorted. “Me neither. I suppose we’ll have to wing it?”

“Sounds like it.” Rex continued thoughtfully, “It’s silly, but I feel like I’ll miss you. Which doesn’t make any sense. It’s not like you’re going anywhere. Maybe, it’s too much to take in at once or something.”

Barriss lifted her head and a soft smile formed. “Could be. Or, perhaps, it’s just… true.” Slender fingers stroked his face tenderly. “Because, I know I’ll miss you.”

Taking the hand from his face, Rex kissed the fingers gently and then held it, not wanting to let go. Meeting the piercing blue eyes, he whispered, “Good.”

_______

“Rex, what’s wrong?”

Her question jolted him back into reality. Looking down at Ahsoka warily, he replied, “Nothing, just thinking.” Rex had thought she was asleep. They were still several hours from base and he was carrying Ahsoka on his horse. Barriss was scouting out to the front of them and the silent journey had caused Rex’s thoughts to drift to Asajj.

“About your not-so-secret love? It only took me a zillion years to figure it out.” She grinned weakly up at him from her position tucked against his chest.

He smiled back. “Something like that.” 

Her grin faltered and she reached a hand up to his face, running fingers across it. “Tell me.”

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’m fine.”

She gripped his chin with more strength than he expected from her now frail hands. “No, you’re not. You always say that. But, it’s not true. Please, let me help. I might not be able to, but at least let me try to be useful.”

Rex gazed down at the earnest eyes and knew he couldn’t deny her. She already felt overcome with helplessness. “It's only that Asajj and I finally seemed like we were getting somewhere and everything was going to be fine. Then, she was… concerned about my commitment to you being what’s really important to me. I guess, maybe, she is worried I love you more than her?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, Rex. That isn’t what she is worried about. She’s worried about you. Do you remember us talking all those years ago about my mother giving you those short swords?”

“Um, yeah,” he replied with confusion at the random question.

“And, do you remember what I told you about her wanting them to remind you of who you truly were, rather than what your purpose was?” She looked at him intently.

“Sure, but I decided it didn’t really matter. Because, my purpose is who I am,” he said, still uncertain where she was going with this.

The grip on his chin tightened again. “No, Rex. That’s the point. It’s not. It never has been. Asajj knows, like I do, that you need a noble purpose. That’s one of the things that makes you the valiant hero you are. But, it’s not actually _who_ you are.”

He stared at her. “I don’t understand the difference.” 

Ahsoka sighed, dropping a limp hand back to her chest, and seemed to contemplate. “After Shili fell, I felt like I was no one. My life was pointless. I was a warrior, always had been. My whole life was in pursuit of being what I thought I was supposed to be. Now, I was a warrior without an army, a kingdom, or anyone to protect and serve. I didn’t belong anywhere. It was terrible.”

Rex tightened his embrace. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

She smiled and shook her head. “It’s ok. With Barriss and some old advice from Obi-Wan, you know what I realized? None of it was who I was. At my core, I was Ahsoka Tano. And, Ahsoka Tano was a fighter, a defender, someone who believed in justice and hope. She protected people who couldn’t protect themselves. Not only that, Ahsoka Tano belonged with Barriss. All of these things are who I am. It didn’t matter what form it took. It only mattered that I was true to myself.”

A hand returned to his face and pulled it down to look directly into fierce blue eyes. “You already know this. Who you are has never changed. You are the valiant hero, the noble captain, the loyal soldier—the man who protects and serves the people he loves. That has taken many forms over the years. Your purpose has actually changed many times. It isn’t tied to Shili or me. It’s tied to who _you_ are.”

Just like that, clarity spun into existence and he understood it all. Captain Rex of the Shili 501st wasn’t who he was. Yet, it was. It was a reflection of the man called Rex. The purpose that man had chosen. Obi-Wan’s strange comments finally made sense. He didn’t need to reconcile everything into boxes. There was only one box.

Rex had belonged in Shili because it contained the people he loved. Later, he belonged with the Rebellion for the same reason. Rex had chosen any purpose that protected the people who were a part of him at each step in his life. Now, he belonged with Asajj. Committing to her meant acknowledging she was his priority. That might mean adjusting his purpose.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. “Huh. You are surprisingly and randomly deep sometimes, you know.”

An engaging grin shined back at him. “Yep. Every once in a while, I even impress myself.”

Rex leaned down and kissed her montrals. “Thanks, Princess.”

_______

“I figured it out.” 

Asajj gave him a wary look. “And?” 

Striding forward, Rex placed both hands on her face, stroking the beautiful cheeks. “Who I am is not my purpose. I’ve been looking at everything backwards. I’m a loyal soldier that protects the people he loves. My purpose only reflects me. That means I’ll choose whatever purpose is necessary to take care of you, whether that is with the Rebellion or somewhere else. You are a part of who I am… you’re where I belong.”

She let out a deep, unsteady breath and a relieved smile crept up the sides of her face. “You are extraordinary.”

Fulfilling happiness washed over him. Taking it in for a moment, Rex finally refocused with an impish grin. “That’s my line.” 

Asajj rolled her eyes, but then locked them on his with intensity. “I don’t want you to leave the Rebellion. You need a noble purpose, not just me. I only wanted you to understand who you were. Besides, this is where the people we care about are. This is where _we_ belong.”

His heart exploded with joy and Rex could only manage a strangled whisper. “I love you so much.”

“Not as much as I love you, hero.”

_______

Standing on a hill near the rebel base, Rex gazed at the rising sun, a tingling breeze flowing along his skin.

A faint voice floated across whispering air. “I told you. You’re the loyal protector, the valiant hero, the man his family depends on… and don’t you forget it my amazing brother.”

Rex smiled softly and closed his eyes. “I promise.”

The wind itself seem to be laughing as it whipped around Rex’s face with glee. Opening peaceful eyes, he watched the bright sun’s ascent into a calm sky, utter contentment settling into his soul.

The man named Rex had a family to protect and a world to defend. He had many purposes and that man would see them all through, until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was one of my slowest, painfully written stories EVER. I struggled through the entire last third to bring everything together. I'm still in shock that I finally got it done. Whether it was satisfying or not, I'll have to let you tell me. Either way, thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the many months! I love you!
> 
> Rex is happy and life goes on! :-)


End file.
